Ryōshin
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Two kids, one without a mother and the other without a father, attempt to get their parents together. But when fears from the past come to surface, will they accept their parents' new dates? Full summary inside. Fem! Yuugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. Starring my OC twins Yuki and Akari :) Rated T for foul language and other things...
1. Ch 1: Me and Daddy

**Me: What's up everyone? :D I've wrote another new story! ^w^ Ryōshin**** is japanese for parents. In this story, Yami and Yuugi have never met. There is a fem! Yuugi (This is why I spell Yuugi as Yugi, because for me Yuugi is for my fem Yuugi, and Yugi is for the male version). Yami has Akari from a previous relationship and Yuugi has Yuki from a previous relationship. Little Akari attends school with Yuki and protects him from bullies, the two of them becoming the best of friends. What happens when their parents meet and love unfolds? Will the kids be accepting of the relationship? Or push the other away because of past events? We'll find out ;)**

**Warnings: hmm... Um, foul language (Obviously), tear-jerker chapters later on, and probably some character bashing ^w^ I'll warn ya before it comes :) Also, genderbending in this story (Obviously)...**

**Anzu bashing is implied here... (It's not so much that I hate her, it's just, she annoys the hell out of me... With her damn friendship speeches, it drives me CRAZY!) Akefia (Thief King Bakura) bashing. He is different from Yami Bakura in this story. And they are in no way related... (Again, I have nothing against him, he's just the type of person I needed to fit the part he plays.)**

**ANYWAY! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Shippings: Puzzle w/ a fem!Yuugi. Puppy w/ a fem! Joey. Ardent, Flippant, Tender w/ a fem! Ryou. Bronze w/ a fem! Malik. Hinted Revolutionshipping and Boundshipping (Don't worry it only shows up in flashbacks.)**

**Ryōshin**

**Chapter 1**

**Me and Daddy**

Eight year old, Akari Hoshimi Sennen giggled as her father chased her around their back yard. "You can't catch me daddy" she giggled. Her long ebony black hair with maroon highlights was blowing in the wind, her blonde bangs blowing into her rounded, maroon eyes as she ran. She wore a long white shirt with a brown belt around the hips, light blue jean capris, and white sandals that ran up her ankles.

"We'll see about that" her father chuckled. Twenty-nine year old Yami Atem Sennen spent most of his days playing with his daughter, as he was now. He was a children's book author that spent the school day in his study, writing new books. He had short, combed back, tri-colored hair, ebony black with red tips and short blonde bangs with a few strips going back into his hair. His eyes were a soft crimson red, his skin was tanned, and he was somewhat muscular. He had on a tight black t-shirt and light blue jeans with black leather boots.

Yami ran forward and swiped Akari off her feet, swinging her in the air. Akari giggled as her father brought her in for a hug. "I love you daddy" Akari said snuggling into Yami's shoulder.

"I love you too Akari. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. Can we have ravioli daddy?"

"Ravioli?" Yami asked raising a brow playfully.

"Yeah" Akari chirped. "I love ravioli."

Yami chuckled as he headed towards the house "Okay. Ravioli it is."

"Yay!" Akari cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

The two of them walked into the small three bedroom home. They'd gotten a three bedroom so they had a guest room, it was now used as Yami's study for when he needed peace and quiet to work on his stories. Yami sat Akari down on the floor once they entered. "Shoes off Akari, you stepped in mud."

"Okay daddy" she said. Her voice was high pitched, and it made her sound like she younger than what she was. Akari wasn't very tall, but she could pack a punch. She was getting ready to start second grade, and she was excited. Unlike most kids, Akari enjoyed school, but when she was in school she just couldn't wait to return home to her father.

Akari skipped across the linoleum kitchen floor to her father's side who was standing at the sink. "Go wash your hands please" Yami told her, watching as she ran through the living room, into the short hallway and through the door on the left to her bathroom.

Yami started supper while he waited on Akari to return. The sound of a step stool being pushed across the floor told him Akari was back in the kitchen. "Can I help daddy?" Akari asked as she stepped up beside him on the stepping stool.

"You sure can. Will you bring me the jar of sauce please?"

"Sure" Akari chirped stepping down off her stool. She walked over to the cupboard and stood on her tiptoes to reach the sauce. "Daddy, it's to far away" she whined.

Yami chuckled as he walked over, lifting Akari to reach the sauce. "You got it?"

"I got it" she said, skipping back over to her stool.

"Okay, now empty that into this pot" Yami said, reaching over and putting a pot in front of Akari.

"Okay." Akari dumped the sauce into the pot, watching what her father did as he cooked their supper. Akari looked up at her father's face, he looked tired, but happy. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Yami asked, looking at Akari out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I ever gonna get a new mommy?"

Yami sighed, he knew how bad Akari wanted a mother. All her girl friends at school always talked about how their mom did their hair, and how they went to mother/daughter dances together. Akari never got to join in on that stuff, because her mother left five years ago. Yami had been so mad with the way she had left, he went to the court house the next morning to report it, a restraining order was put up and Yami was awarded custody. Akari had been by his side since, and they hadn't heard from or seen her mother in years.

"Maybe some day. Daddy will find one, you'll see."

Akari noticed the sad look in her father's eyes and quickly changed the subject "The ravioli smells good daddy."

Yami chuckled, he knew Akari could see the tired look behind the smile, she was a smart girl. "Will you go set the table for us?"

"Yeah. That's my favorite part" Akari cheered, running over to set the table. "Daddy? Do we use a plate or bowl for ravioli?"

"Bowl sweetie."

Akari walked over and looked up at the cupboard "Daddy" she groaned.

"I know. You can't reach" Yami chuckled, walking over and getting down two bowls. "Don't forget the forks 'Kar."

"Okay."

"Alright, it's all done. You got the table set?"

"All done" Akari chirped.

Yami walked over with the pan, sitting it on a hot pad while he helped Akari up in her seat. He spooned out some ravioli into Akari's bowl first, then over to his own. Akari sat her napkin in her lap, cutting up her ravioli as she ate. Yami placed the pan on the stove and walked over to his seat.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table eating, Akari talking about how excited she was for school. Once they were finished they walked over to the sink, Akari pushing her stool over to the sink so she could help. "I'll wash, you rinse. Okay?"

"Okay daddy."

After cleaning the mess the two headed for the living room. Yami leaned back in his recliner to watch t.v. Akari climbed up in the chair with him, curling up beside him and laying her head on his chest.

A few hours later Yami noticed Akari's breathing had slowed. She was breathing deeply and evenly, letting Yami know she was asleep. "'Kar 'Kar?" Yami whispered, shaking her gently. He sighed as he shut off the t.v., plunging the house in complete darkness. He picked up Akari and carried her to her room, turning on the hallway light so she wouldn't panic when she woke up. A light in the living room was left on so Akari could find her way to his room if she woke up in the middle of the night, like she often did.

Yami walked to his room, got changed, and walked to his bed, falling face first on the king sized bed. He no longer thought of his cheating ex-fiance. He had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. But then he found out, that after he quit giving her attention and started spending his time with Akari, that she decided to get 'attention' from elsewhere. It wasn't until she went in for a check up with her gynecologist and discovered she had caught something that Yami was glad he hadn't given her any 'attention'.

Once the truth was out their relationship went downhill from there. Until the night that she left. Yami had been at work for three hours when he got Akari's phone call. Akari was barely able to breathe, she was three years old, in a dark house with doors unlocked, and no way to defend herself. Yami didn't even think twice, he ran out of the factory and drove at least seventy to his house. Akari screamed when he first walked in, but after hearing his voice and a little coaxing, Akari calmed down and ran into Yami's arms sobbing. She'd been afraid of the dark since that night, but Yami knew there was a deeper fear. Akari also feared that Yami would leave her too, that's why she came to his room almost every night.

Yami had found the note after he had gotten Akari settled down and to sleep. _'Yami, I can't handle being caged up like this anymore. I'm leaving you, goodbye. ~Anzu'_. Yami had been alone since then. He tried to go on dates, but the minute that his sitter cancelled, they turned and left, not wanting to go on a date with a kid. Yami got sick of Akari feeling like a burden to him, so he quit with the dates, and every Friday night the two of them went out. They had a nice dinner together and went for ice cream or yogurt afterwards.

Yami sighed as he buried his head in his pillows, today had worn him out. He and Akari had played all day today. She only had one week of summer break left, so she was wearing him down. Yami rolled over and wasn't surprised to find a little silhouette standing in his doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Can't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream" Akari half whispered, half whimpered.

"C'mere. Daddy will protect you."

Akari crawled up in bed with Yami, cuddling closely to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Yami felt tears running down Akari's cheeks, dripping down onto his arm. "It's okay sweetie. I'm here. I've got ya" Yami whispered, nuzzling Akari's cheek.

Akari turned and kissed Yami on the cheek. "I love you daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight 'Kar. I love you too" Yami whispered, humming Akari's favorite lullaby as he began to drift off.

**Me: Poor Akari. :( Anyway, she is a sweet little girl, though she has her spunky side... I'll introduce Yuki and Yuugi next chapter, just needed to get these two out first because I knew what I was doing with them. ^w^ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Mommy and Me

**Me: Alright! I think I've figured out everything... I think... *shakes head* Anyway! This chapter will introduce Yuki and Yuugi... Now, Yuki has had a rough life too. Just want you all to be aware of this... Um, I know a lot of people refer to theif king Bakura as Akefia, so that's what I'm going to do... This chapter contains past references to Boundshipping (Just like Anzu was referenced). I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**T.T I keep spelling Yuugi wrong...**

**To guest: Glad you like it.**

**To CynthiaTheButton: It isn't like The Parent Trap, it's different in a few ways. :) Yami and Yuugi haven't ever met, and the twins can't switch places or anything. And Yuki and Akari just want a mom and dad, so they try to set them up, but their little antics don't work.**

**To PrincessBriahnna: I love how ur name is spelled first off :) Lol, and I'm glad you like this story ^w^ And I take a break of about 3-4 days between updates unless scheduled otherwise :)**

**Wanted to go ahead and introduce Yuugi and Yuki. This chapter isn't very long, but the next chapter is... I think... ^^'**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 2**

**Mommy and Me**

Eight year old Yuki Ichiro Motou sat playing a video game while his mother talked on the phone. Yuki had narrow dark maroon eyes, and tri-colored hair, ebony black with dark maroon highlights, and short blonde bangs, one of those bangs sticking straight out. He was average height for an eight year old, and his skin was pale with a slight tan.

Yuki stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his game. He leaned as he turned, driving a getaway car. "Yuki sweetie, you wanna go do something?"

Yuugi Hikari Motou was twenty-eight years old. She had long tri-colored hair that went down to her waist, ebony black with violet tips, long blonde bangs that covered most of her left eye and went down the right side of her face. Her eyes were wide, rounded, and a sparkling amethyst. Her skin was pale, with a light tan, making her more beautiful. "What were you planning?" Yuki asked, pausing his game to look at his mother.

"Maybe we can go to the park" Yuugi suggested.

"Mom, you know none of the kids ever want to play with me" Yuki sighed.

Yuugi sighed, that was true. All the kids thought he was weird, mostly because he kept to himself. Yuki was shy, just like his mother, and wasn't very good at making friends. "Yuki, I know how hard it is for you, but just give it time."

"I've given it plenty of time, mom."

"Just a little bit longer sweetie" Yuugi said softly, kissing Yuki's temple.

Yuki sighed as his mother went into the kitchen of their small apartment. "You wanna come help with dinner?" Yuugi asked.

"No thanks" Yuki sighed, unpausing his game and continuing.

Yuugi sighed as she stood in the kitchen, Yuki hadn't trusted anyone since his father. Akefia had been kind and caring at first, but once Yuki got older Akefia wanted nothing to do with Yuki. Whenever Yuki would ask to play, Akefia would yell at him, or beat on him. Yuugi wasn't aware of it happening, because at the time she was busy working at a clothing store. One night she came home early, she heard Yuki crying out and when she walked in Akefia was standing over Yuki with a belt, hitting him with it.

Yuugi had yelled at Akefia, telling him to get out, and making him leave. Once he was gone she cradled Yuki in her arms, apologizing over and over again and telling him it was going to be okay. Yuugi had tried dating, but Yuki never accepted anyone, and no one was willing to try with him. Not to mention no one was interested in taking over someone else's child.

She knew Yuki felt like a burden, he felt like he didn't belong. Yuugi told him every day how much she loved him, she even tried to offer to go do stuff with him. Most of the time he'd say no, but a few times she could get him to say yes.

Yuugi now worked as an archeologist, but hardly ever went on digs anymore. Her grandfather always helped out, since she had Yuki she could never go on digs. She would take him when he wanted to go, but he had to attend school, so she didn't go.

"Okay Yuki, dinner is done."

"Okay" Yuki chirped, jumping up from the little couch.

The two of them sat eating dinner, Yuugi asking Yuki if he'd enjoyed his day. Yuki wasn't a big talker, and mumbled often. Once they were done Yuki jumped from his seat and ran back to his video game. Yuugi sighed, picking up the dishes and carrying them to the sink. It hadn't helped make him sociable when her dates turned and left after hearing Yuugi didn't have a sitter.

She washed the dishes, listening to her son playing his video game. After cleaning the kitchen she walked into the living room to find Yuki asleep on the couch. Yuugi walked over and locked the door. She covered Yuki up, kissing his forehead before turning and going to bed herself.

**Me: Okay! And there's that chapter... Man, I'm having difficulties today... T.T I cannot think of synonyms or adjectives, or anything... *sigh* Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	3. Ch 3: First Day

**Me: I hope you're all enjoying Ryoshin I gave up on the line above the o... Anyway, this is ****One week**** after the 1st chapter, that means Akari and Yuki are off to school! ^w^ Hope you enjoy! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm very dizzy from an earache I have. It's causing a lot of problems with my system... But, I'm ahead by like 4 chapters so I'm able to keep going on posting. It's just, it's really hard to do all this when I'm seeing three of everything...**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day**

Yami yawned as he stretched, waking himself up. It was six in the morning and the school bus came at seven. "'Kar, get up sweetie" he said softly, shaking Akari.

"Jus fiv mins daddy" Akari mumbled, rolling away from her father.

"Okay, but you'll miss the first day of school" Yami hummed, getting out of bed.

"First day of school!" Akari cheered, jumping out of bed.

Yami chuckled watching Akari run through the house. He shook his head before walking into the bathroom to change. Yami pulled on a red t-shirt and long light blue jean shorts. He slipped on socks and put on his red and white tennis shoes, before combing his hair back. Once he was ready he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast 'Kar?"

"Some toast and scrambled eggs please" Akari yelled from the bathroom.

"Alright." Yami walked over to the fridge as he began Akari's breakfast. While he was waiting he poured himself a cup of coffee. Akari came walking out in a long sleeve, button up white dress shirt, and black dress pants with her white dress sandals on. Her long hair was up in a pony tail, and her black, square frame, glasses were on her face. Yami smiled at the sight "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

Akari giggled at her father "You tell me every day daddy."

Yami croutched down beside her "Just making sure you know" he chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "You look so smart" Yami chuckled, cupping her cheek. He noticed a black hair curling around her ear "Couldn't get that hair to cooperate?"

"No, it's so dumb" she groaned.

Yami tucked the hair behind her ear "I think it makes you look adorable."

"That's 'cause you're my daddy" Akari giggled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Yami chuckled, picking Akari up into a hug. "Now go eat breakfast before the bus gets here."

"Okay" Akari chirped, walking towards the table once her father put her down. Akari sat down and started eating her breakfast, listening as her father opened up the fridge. She smiled up at him when he sat a cup of milk in front of her.

"Can't go without a glass of milk to keep your bones strong" he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

**With Yuki**

Yuki waved to his mother as he got on the bus. He was one of the first ones on in the morning. He went back to sit in his seat, sitting there watching out the window as they went down the road. He watched as they stopped at a small, one story, country condo with a large back yard. He saw a tri-colored hair little girl hug her father and come running towards the bus.

* * *

**With Akari**

Akari waved as she climbed on the bus, her father waving back with a smile on his face. "Have fun" he yelled.

"I will" she yelled back.

Akari noticed a tri-colored haired boy looking out the window as she got on the bus. "Hi" she greeted with a smile.

The boy looked over and went a little red in the face. "H-Hi" he said shyly.

"I'm Akari" she said smiling.

"I'm Yuki" he greeted back, smiling with the blush still on his face.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, you can sit here."

"Thanks."

A little ways down the road Yuki looked back over at Akari, she looked smart, and a little spunky, but she was really nice. Akari looked back over at him and smiled. "Was that your dad at your house?"

"Yeah. He always waits for me."

"Must be nice" Yuki said, smiling.

"Doesn't your daddy do that?"

"I don't have a dad. He left a long time ago. It's just me and my mom."

Akari noticed a sad look in Yuki's eyes and smiled sadly "If it helps, I don't have a mommy. My mommy left a long time ago too."

Yuki smiled at Akari "What grade are you in Akari?"

"I'm starting second grade this year."

"Me too" Yuki chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Chono."

"Mine too" Akari chirped.

"Cool. We'll be in the same class together."

"This is so cool."

"A-Akari. D-Do you.. wanna.. be friends?"

"I kinda thought we already were" Akari giggled.

Yuki giggled with her, the two of them happy to have made a new friend on their first day of school.

* * *

Yami sighed as he stood from his desk, putting his glasses down and rubbing his eyes. "Oh I need to go to the store" he groaned to himself as he stretched. He stood from his desk and headed out the side door, getting into his truck and driving away.

Yami was walking down the aisle at the store, looking for Akari's favorite snacks when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him. He yelped as he turned around and laughed when he caught sight of who it was. "Hey there stud muffin" the woman greeted.

"Hey Mai. How have you been?" He and Mai were best friends. They had tried dating in high school but found that they were more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I've been good handsome. I haven't seen you since you and Anzu got engaged. How are you two?"

"There is no 'two' Mai. I mean, there is, as in me and my daughter, but not 'two' including her. She left Mai."

Mai's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "What happened?"

"After Akari was born I quit doing things with Anzu. I spent my time taking care of Akari, and being a dad. She decided instead of talking to me about it, she'd go have sex with the neighborhood."

"Well, the baby is supposed to be first priority."

"Yeah, well she left when Akari was three, leaving Akari home alone, in the dark, with the doors unlocked. Luckily Akari could call me."

"Where were you?"

"I was working in the factory at the time. But Akari found my number and called me at work. I left and got fired. She screamed when I came through the door, thinking I was someone that was going to hurt her."

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe she did that. Yami I am so sorry. I thought she was better than that."

"It's not your fault Mai. People change" Yami shrugged.

"Well I see you haven't" she chuckled, placing her hands on her hips.

Yami chuckled as he grabbed a few of Akari's favorite snacks. "What have you been up to Mai?"

"Well I've got a boyfriend now."

"Do ya?"

"Yeah. You remember Duke?"

Yami looked at Mai and chuckled "You mean the, and I quote 'arrogant son of a bitch that needs to quit flirting with all the bitches'?"

Mai punched Yami playfully "Shut up. He's different now. He's not like he was in high school. But yes, him."

"I told you. I told you in high school" Yami chuckled.

"Shut up. I know" Mai chuckled.

"Well, if you two aren't busy tonight. Why don't you guys come out tonight? I'll cook us dinner."

"That sounds great. I'm excited to finally meet Akari. Who does she look like?"

"Me" Yami chuckled. "She's a sweet heart though. You'll love her."

"She's probably just like you. And I'll love her as my little niece."

Yami looked at his watch and sighed "Well, I have an hour left until Akari comes home. Why don't you guys come out to the house at five?"

"Alright. We'll see you at five. It was great talkin' to ya."

"Hey, it was great seeing you Mai. I'll catch you later."

"Okay, bye handsome, see you later!"

Yami checked out and drove home, arriving just in time as the bus pulled up. He got out of his truck and watched as Akari hopped out of the bus, waving to one of the children before turning to run into his open arms. "Hey there my smart little girl. How was your first day?"

"It was fun. I made a new friend."

"You did?"

"Yeah. His name is Yuki."

"Cool."

"And guess what?" Akari said excitedly.

"What?"

"We're in the same class!"

Yami chuckled "You are?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, how about you help me get these groceries inside, and tell me all about your first day?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**With Yuki**

"Mom!" Yuki chirped as he got of the bus, running into his mother's legs.

"Well hello" Yuugi chuckled, her eyes wide as she hadn't expected the hug. "Did you have a good first day?"

"Yeah. I made a new friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name's Akari. She's really nice."

Yuugi smiled "Do you guys have class together?"

"Yeah. And we ride the same bus. She lives in the country."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She lives with her dad. She said her mom left when she was three."

"Wow."

Yuki went on telling his mother about Akari while Akari told her dad about Yuki. The two of them ranting on about their new friend, while their parents were just happy to see them smiling.

**Me: Okay, that was a long chapter. Hope I didn't miss anything. Next chapter, Akari meets Mai :) Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	4. Ch 4: Aunt Mai

**Me: Sooo, when I first started writing this, I didn't realize it, but I had completely skipped a whole freaking chapter...**

**Yami: Way to go...**

**Me: Shut up Yami, I know! Anyway, I skipped over the chapter where Akari met Mai XD So! Here goes that chapter.. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 4**

**Aunt Mai**

Akari went on and on about her new friend Yuki while they carried the groceries in the house. "And we played an introduction game today. Did you know Sammy, Kylie, Tysen, and Tyler are in my class?"

"From softball?"

"Yeah. We're all in Ms. Chono's class."

"Do you like Ms. Chono?"

"Yeah. She's funny. She talks a lot."

"Does she?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"You like that she talks alot?" Yami chuckled.

"Yeah. I like to talk."

"I know. I have some news to, ya know."

"Really?" Akari asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Really. You're finally gonna meet your aunt Mai."

"I have an aunt?"

"Well, she isn't your real aunt. But she's a very close friend that's always been like my sister. So she's kind of like your aunt."

"So cool. I can talk to her about hairstyles."

Yami chuckled, shaking his head "She said she can't wait to meet you. So, how about we get dinner started, she'll be here in an hour."

"Okay."

After they had fixed dinner, Akari ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up. A few minutes later Mai pulled up in her dark purple convertible. She got out of the driver side while Duke got out of the passenger side, the two of them walking to the side door and knocking. "Hey you two" Yami greeted as he opened the door. "Akari! Mai's here!"

"Coming!"

"She sounds so adorable" Mai whispered, looking around the corner of the laundry room.

"C'mon, I bet she's still in the bathroom" Yami said, leading them to the dining room.

As they rounded the corner into the dining room, the light in the bathroom shut off and Akari peeked around the corner. She ran out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Mai, smiling brightly "Daddy, you didn't tell me she was this pretty!"

Yami chuckled at Akari's face. "And you didn't tell me she was this adorable" Mai chuckled as she hugged Akari. "You look so much like your daddy."

"Daddy says that's a good thing, it makes me ten times more adorable."

"Yes, yes it does. I ran into your daddy at the grocery store, and he was telling me all about you. I know I missed a bunch of birthdays, and I don't know what your favorite things are, but I'll take you shopping sometime if you'd like."

"I would love that" Akari chirped.

"Okay, well I did get you this" Mai said, holding out a bracelet.

"It's so pretty" Akari gasped. "Thank you!"

Mai slipped the bracelet on Akari's wrist, watching as she twisted it around. "Look daddy, isn't it pretty?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to go set the table now?"

"Yes I would" Akari said, trying to mock her father's tone of voice, before skipping away.

Yami chuckled watching her skip away. "She is beautiful, Yami."

"She's in to softball. She wants to go pro, but for now she's starting with softball. I've been volunteering to coach, and she loves it."

"Who knew you'd be one to love children?" Duke chuckled.

"So, when does their softball start? I'd love to come watch her."

"Oh, I dunno that yet. I'll let you know once I find out."

"Good. She has beautiful hair. Do you take care of it?"

"Oh no. That is all her. She loves her hair, and her nails."

"So" Mai said, lowering her voice "Does she remember Anzu?"

"I dunno. I think she remembers something of her, but I don't think she remembers what she looks like" Yami whispered back.

"You mean to tell me you haven't talked to her about it?"

"Of course I have. I asked her if she understood everything, and she said yes. She's a very smart girl Mai, she's not stupid. She knows what she's doing."

Mai chuckled softly, earning a confused look from Yami. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny to hear you say that. I guess it's just funny. You were always the one in high school, running your mouth, saying how you didn't care. Yet here are, loving that little girl more than anything."

"That's because in high school I was still recovering."

"Yeah. I'm glad that bastard left, Yami. I'm sorry, I know he's your father, but that man deserves anything this world throws at him. Your step father is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I know. I love my step dad now, but back in high school I just saw him as a nuisance. He was always telling me what I should do, and how much he cared. I didn't wanna listen back then, I was already to far down that path, but he was willing to try and pull me back. I eventually just got so pissed off about it that I punched the school bully in the mouth for picking on some random girl. She was a beautiful girl though, never saw her after that day."

"Why didn't you go talk to that girl?"

"Because I was an idiot in high school, and she looked so smart. I don't remember what she looks like, but I'll remember those eyes for the rest of my life. Her eyes were a big bright purple. It's like a blue/violet, but so much brighter. I'd never seen anyone with eyes like those."

"With the way you talk she was your 'meant to be.' So what happened?"

"Last time I saw her, she was hanging around that Akefia guy. I dunno what ever happened to her."

"What was her name daddy?"

Yami pursed his lips in thought "Ya know, I have no idea. Guess I never learned that either. I was never worried about anyone in high school, but seeing her cowering in fear from the bully, and the mood I was in, it pissed me off, and I went after that guy."

"Oh yeah! It took me and Seto to pull you off him. You were pissed" Duke said.

"If you remember correctly that still wasn't enough. I had to come talk to Yami, and calm him down. We ended up dragging him away" Mai added.

Yami scratched his head, chuckling sheepishly "I was an asshole in high school."

"Yeah, but then the next year you were okay with your step dad, since then we've all been okay."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Alright, this food smells delicious, so lets eat" Mai said, walking over to join Akari at the table.

Yami moved the pans over to the table, serving Akari and pushing her chair in for her before everyone else dug in. He walked back to the fridge and poured Akari a glass of sweet tea "Tea okay for you guys?"

"Hell yeah" Duke said.

"Yes, Yami" Mai chuckled. She turned back and saw Akari placing a napkin on her lap before she started eating. Watching her more, she found Akari sat straight up, didn't put her elbows on the table, and asked for someone to pass something if she wanted it. "Wow, you sure do have good table manners."

Akari finished the food in her mouth before answering "Daddy says ladies should always have good posture and good table manners."

"Really? What else has your daddy taught you?"

"He taught me how to play softball. I love softball."

Mai couldn't help but chuckle. All these years Yami had always been a punk kid, and now he was an amazing father to this little girl. "What's so funny aunt Mai?"

"Just thinking back to old times, Akari." She looked over and watched a smile spread across Yami and Duke's faces when they looked at each other. "Those two weren't always like that" Mai whispered to Akari.

"They weren't always friends?"

"Well that too. Your dad and Duke used to hate each other up 'til middle school. Your dad finally had enough of Duke's crap and went after him. They got in a little tussle and, long story short they ended up laughing at the end of the fight and became best friends."

"Really?" Akari giggled.

"Mhm. But Duke used to be a flirt and flirt with all the ladies."

"Guilty" Duke chuckled.

"And your daddy used to be a punk that didn't care about anyone. Now seeing him take such great care of you, I just find it funny" Mai chuckled.

"Also guilty" Yami chuckled.

"Daddy does do silly things, I don't think I could picture him as a punk" Akari giggled.

"That's because I quit being a punk back in high school. Then Mai set me up with your mommy."

"Were you friends with my mommy aunt Mai?"

"I was. She used to be so kind back in high school. I didn't think that she'd ever leave" Mai sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay. Daddy makes up for the space that she left empty. We go out for dinner every Friday night, and then we go out for ice cream or yogurt."

"Yogurt huh?" Mai asked, looking at Yami from the corner of her eye. Yami grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped. "So he makes you eat healthy?"

"Mhm. Daddy says I'll grow up strong if I eat healthy."

"Well that's good. It's good to eat healthy because it keeps you healthy."

Akari giggled as they continued their conversation. The four of them chuckling at past memories. Once dinner was done Yami and Akari put the dishes in the sink, and waved goodbye to their visitors. "Bye aunt Mai!"

"Bye sweetie. Let me know when your softball practice is. I'll come watch!" Mai yelled from the car.

"Okay!"

Yami chuckled as he pulled Akari back in the house. "C'mon, time for a bath and bed."

"But what about dishes?"

"I'll handle dishes. Now go" he said, a smile on his face.

"Yes daddy" Akari chirped, jogging back through the house to her room.

Yami walked back to the sink and began washing dishes, the smile never leaving his face.

**Me: Okay, sooo, there's the end of that chapter :P Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Career Day

**Me: Okay, well onward to the next chapter. I'm completely exhausted, its like 4:30 am... I have yet to be asleep, so I'm working on my imagination right now... Please excuse if things get a little crazy XD If I misspell a word, it's my freaking keyboard. It's being stupid, some keys are sticking, and I get typing so fast that I sometimes either skip over a letter, or just forget the letter completely XD I should really be asleep, BUT! When something comes to mind, you type or write it down so you don't lose it!**

**To PrincessBriahnna: Glad to hear you're enjoying it :)**

**^w^ Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 5**

**Career Day**

Akari had been attending school for three weeks now, and her and Yuki were best friends. They talked to each other all the time, sat next to each other in class, and even rode together on the bus. Today was career day, and Akari was happy because she got to go to school with her father. "C'mon daddy!" She chirped, dragging her half asleep father out of bed.

"Ugh, just five more minutes 'Kar."

"If you sleep five more minutes you won't get any coffee before we have to leave. And you still need to get dressed daddy!"

Yami blinked his eyes open to view an annoyed eight year old with her hands on her hips. "Fine" Yami groaned, stretching before lifting himself out of bed.

Akari smiled brightly at her father "I started your coffee and yesterday I went to the library and got three of your books" she chirped happily.

Yami rubbed his tired eyes, as he looked at Akari. "So, what do I have to say at this thing?"

Akari sat on her father's bed while he walked to the closet and got himself some clothes. "You don't have to say anything. I'll talk most of the time. You'll just have to answer questions I can't answer." She watched as her father walked out with a black t-shirt and his faded dark blue jeans. "You're wearing that with that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Daddy it doesn't match. It's to dark." She hopped up and walked over, looking through Yami's closet. "Wear this, and these" she said, handing him his black silk button up shirt, and light blue jeans. "With these" she chirped, holding up his black leather boots.

Yami sighed but took the outfit anyway "Then you hang these back up."

Akari giggled as Yami piled the clothes on her before going into the bathroom to change. "Daddy, Ms. Chono wanted me to ask you if you're going to be the softball coach again this year."

"How many do I got this year?"

"Don't know, you'll have to ask her. I think she said that she has a list."

"Okay. I'll talk to her when we get there."

"Okay" Akari chirped. She skipped out of her dad's bedroom and into her room. She pulled on her light blue jeans, bright pink shirt with colorful letters that said 'Love' on it, and her pink tennis shoes. She walked across the hall to her bathroom so she could fix her hair.

Akari winced as she ran her brush through her tangled hair, resisting the urge to cry out when the brush got stuck. While she was trying to untangle the brush calloused hands grabbed her wrists. She turned to see her father smiling at her "Need a hand?"

"It got stuck" Akari whimpered.

"I'll get it." Yami grabbed the brush and carefully untangled it. Akari watched him grab her detangler and spray it in her hair. He knelt down behind her, brushing from the bottom of her hair and working up until he was at the top and her hair was silky smooth. "There you go."

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now c'mon, I've got you some breakfast ready. We have to leave in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Akari ate her breakfast while Yami drank his coffee. "Alright" Yami said once they were finished. "Everything off?"

"Yep."

"Alright, grab your bag, let's get goin'."

* * *

The two of them walked into the school fifteen minutes later. Akari held Yami's right hand, his left hand in his pocket as they walked through her classroom door. "Hi Ms. Chono" Akari waved.

"Well good morning Akari. And you too Mr. Sennen."

"Hey Ms. Chono. Go sit down 'Kar, I need to talk to your teacher."

"Okay" Akari chirped as she went to sit down.

"Has anyone signed up for softball yet?"

"We've had a few of your players from last year. But-"

"Mr. Sennen!" A voice screamed behind Yami.

Yami turned and was tackled by a short girl with long black hair in a ponytail. She looked up at him grinning with bright blue eyes "Oh no, it's Sammy!" Yami chuckled as he hugged the girl.

"Are you coaching again this year?"

"He better be" another girl chipped in as she skipped over. The little blonde looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining in anticipation.

"And what if I say no Kylie?"

"I'll beat you up" a boy chuckled as he joined the group of children. The boy had short spiked up black hair, and hazel eyes. He was a little taller than the two girls that he had just walked over to.

"Hey Tyler. You punk."

"Mr. Sennen is the best coach ever" a boy said as he walked in, jogging over to join the group. He was taller than the two girls, almost taller than Tyler, had red hair, and lilac eyes.

"Hey Tysen."

Ms. Chono chuckled at the confused looks on the other adults' faces. "For those of you who do not know, Mr. Sennen is the softball coach. These are just a few of his players from last year."

Yami chuckled as his last year players embraced him "Okay guys, let's get to your seats so everyone can get started."

"Awww" the four of them groaned as they took their seats.

"They looked so depressed just now" Ms. Chono whispered teasingly.

Yami chuckled "They did didn't they? They'll get over it." He turned to look at Ms. Chono "Do you have the sign up sheets?"

"OH, yes I do. I almost forgot." She turned towards the rest of the class "Okay, um, we actually have a quick announcement before we start with the career day. And I'll let Mr. Sennen here make that announcement."

Yami sweatdropped and narrowed his eyes when he heard Akari giggle. He watched Ms. Chono walk over to her desk and bring him back a stack of papers. "I know how much you love to speak publicly" Ms. Chono chuckled.

"You're a jerk" Yami whispered to her. He turned towards the rest of the class and sighed in defeat. "Okay. In my hand, are softball sign-up sheets. I know a few of my second years have already signed up. If you haven't played, or maybe your parents feel like you need an after school activity. Maybe they just feel like you have your nose in too many video games. Or, maybe you are shy and need to open up more, become more social. Whatever your reason is, I suggest trying softball. We do all kinds of fun stuff, I coach it, I'll go more into detail with the first meeting, but at least try. Who knows? You may be good at it. And, if you don't like it, well, after the first meeting, you don't have to come back." Yami shrugged.

"But we suggest you try it" Sammy pitched in from her seat.

"Mr. Sennen is awesome" Kylie added.

"And he takes time to teach us one-on-one if we need it" Tysen helped.

"Because he's cool like that" Tyler chuckled.

"And he's super nice to all the kids. He treats us as if we were his own" Akari giggled.

"That's because you are his own, Akari" Sammy, Kylie, Tyler and Tysen giggled.

The classroom erupted with laughter, while Akari shrugged sheepishly. Yami noticed Akari talking to a boy who looked almost identical to her. His maroon was darker, his eyes were narrower, and he wasn't as tanned as she was. 'Must be Yuki' he thought to himself.

A hand slapped on his back pulled him from his own thoughts. "Akari, since your dad is already up here with softball announcements, why don't you start us off?"

Yami turned and glared at Ms. Chono "I am really not liking you today."

Ms. Chono smiled at Yami "Well, that's just to bad. Your mother always loved having me around."

Yami chuckled, Ms. Chono and his mother were the best of friends growing up. They still got together for tea every Saturday afternoon. He thought of her as an aunt, and she loved to tease him for it. Akari giggled at the two of them as she walked forward. "This is my daddy, Yami. He's a children's book au-auth... Um.."

"Sound it out 'Kar."

"Auth-er. Right?"

"Author, but yes, right."

"He writes children's books like these ones" she said, holding up the three books she'd got from the library.

"Hey, didn't we read that one as a class?" One of the students asked pointing at the book in the middle.

Ms. Chono walked over and looked "Yes, yes we did."

"I liked that book" a little girl said.

Yami sweatdropped as the students continued commenting on the books. He heard a small giggle and looked up to see a woman at the back of the class. She was a little shorter than him, her long ebony black locks had violet tips, blonde bangs covered her left eye, and went along the right side of her face. Her skin had a light tan to it, as if she'd been in the sun for a short amount of time. A pink v-neck sweater covered her torso, running down her arms to cover her small hands. Black dress pants covered her thin legs, and strappy heels showed off her perfectly manicured toes.

Akari suddenly pinched his leg, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Ouch! Why'd you pinch me?"

"You zoned out" Akari said, a serious look on her face.

"Sorry."

Akari giggled as she lowered her voice "So you like Yuugi?"

"Who's that?" Yami whispered back.

"That girl you were zoning out over."

"How do you know her?"

"It's Yuki's mom. She's available~" Akari sang quietly.

Yami put his hand on Akari's head as he stood back up "Don't get any ideas."

"I won't have to" Akari mumbled to herself.

Yami snapped his head back towards her, narrowing his eyes. He walked to the back of the class with the other parents once he was finished. He leaned against the wall, crossing his feet at the ankles, and crossing his arms across his chest. The woman in the pink shirt went up after him, following Yuki to the front of the class. "This is my mom Yuugi. She's an archeologist. She goes to Egypt and other places to go on digs."

'So she's an archeologist. Definately didn't see that one coming. She looks like a teacher, or maybe a scientist.'

Akari turned to sneak a peek at her father's face, snickering when she caught him staring. She turned back towards Yuki and winked, him winking back when he caught onto what she was doing. Yuki looked up and caught his mother staring right back at Yami, a light pink blush on her face. He pinched her leg lightly to get her attention, smiling when she squatted down next to him. "He's available" Yuki whispered, causing Yuugi's blush to darken.

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"That's my best friend, Akari's, dad."

"Wait, _that _Akari is your friend?"

"Yeah."

"She's adorable."

"She's nice too."

"Behave yourself" Yuugi chuckled, poking Yuki on the nose.

"Mom, I wanna play softball with Akari."

"Okay. I'll talk to the coach."

"Okay" Yuki gave Akari a secret thumbs up, a grin on his face. Yami, however saw the thumbs up, the wink, even the mischevious grins on both the kids' faces.

'Oh those two' Yami thought shaking his head. The next person walked up to the front with their child, continuing the presentations for career day.

"Excuse me" someone whispered next to him. He turned to his right, and came face to face with the woman he'd been looking at. Her eyes were what really caught his attention. They were _that_ shimmering blue/violet, close to amethyst that he'd been thinking about since high school. Her slightly tanned cheeks were tinted pink with a blush, her pink lips, painted a light red with a glossy lipstick, her long eyelashes, and pink/purple eyeshadow making her eyes sparkle even more. "You're the softball coach right?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. Yami, Yami Sennen" Yami whispered back, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand, a smile appearing on her face, showing a little of her shiney white teeth. "Yuugi, Yuugi Motou."

"What can I help ya with?"

"Well, my son Yuki wants to play softball. I was wondering what all I needed to get for him."

"Well, I bring one bat, Akari has one of her own, most of the kids use one of those two. I have gloves from last year that the parents donated, so unless you want to get him his own, you won't have to worry about those. What I usually ask the parents to get is their pants, socks, cleats, and then I'll order their uniform tops and hats. I ask you to get a helmet too, only because I don't know your child's sizes, or what they like. Um, usually white or black pants, white and red socks, because our uniform tops are white and red. The shoes I don't care as long as they are rubber cleats, and not metal. I had a kid going against a rival school with metal cleats and put a hole in a kid's leg."

"Oh my goodness. That is terrible."

"It was. After that I told the students no more metal cleats."

"Yeah, that is scary."

"So, were you wanting to sign him up?"

"He says he wants to play" Yuugi shrugged.

"Then you just have to fill this out, and this paper tells you when we'll meet. It has my number and home address, if Yuki needs one-on-one time, I'll be more than happy to give that to him. Akari will be there too, so we'll make sure he's ready for anything. If he wants to come to a practice, and you're not able to bring him, just call me, and I can come get him."

"Alright" Yuugi said, taking the two papers from Yami. "So all I have to buy is the helmet, cleats, pants and socks?"

"Yep. I'll have everything else at our meeting. We meet in two weeks, I ask that they have that stuff on, because I will be playing an introduction game with them. Just make sure they have on an old shirt, in case they get dirty. It says that on this paper I think" Yami said, turning his head to read the paper. "Yep, right there" Yami whispered, pointing at a spot on the paper.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." The bell rang as the last parent wrapped up their speech, releasing the kids to lunch.

"Daddy, c'mon."

"C'mon momma."

Yami motioned for Yuugi to go ahead of him, smiling as she walked by. The four of them walked down the hallway together, making small talk. "So Yami, I've heard a lot about you from Yuki. Akari talks about you all the time."

"Not surprising" Yami chuckled sheepishly. "Akari's said a lot about you too. I feel like they know more about us than we know about each other."

Yuugi chuckled "I know. Isn't it crazy?"

"It is." Yami stopped, making the other three stop with him.

"What is it?"

"Well, how about we go out for lunch?"

"What?"

"Well, it'd be a perfect opportunity to get to know each other. The kids can talk and have time together. I mean, it doesn't have to be a date, just a friendly lunch. It's pretty obvious our kids are best friends, why don't we get to know each other too?"

"Well...-"

"C'mon mom. It'll be fun."

Yuugi looked down at Yuki's pleading face and over at Akari's large puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight "Okay. Let's go for lunch."

"Yeah!" The two friends cheered, high-fiving. They looked up and saw suspicious eyes staring back at them, Yami had a smirk on his face, and Yuugi had a look that said she suspected the two of them were up to something. Yuki and Akari looked at each other and sweatdropped "I mean, whoo" the two said simultaniously, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Mhm" Yuugi hummed.

"Nice cover there guys" Yami chuckled.

The two children chuckled sheepishly, a sheepish grin on their face as they walked out of the school with their parents.

**Me: Okay, I'll do their lunch break in a seperate chapter, because the parents leave after lunch break ^w^ Hope you enjoyed! Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	6. Ch 6: Lunch

**Me: Okay, I'm gonna do a fluffy little lunch scene this chapter, and maybe have these two get a little closer. I hope you are all safe after all the storms rolling through. I know our town ended up with a tornado warning, however the storm was moving so fast that it was past us in a matter of minutes. Worst we got was rain, thunder, lightning, and some strong winds... So, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 6**

**Lunch**

Yami looked over at Yuugi as they exited the school. "We can take my truck if you'd like. I mean, we're goin' to the same place, and coming back here. So why not?" He shrugged.

"Okay" Yuki chirped running towards Yami's truck with Akari.

Yami raised a brow watching the two run past him before turning back to Yuugi. "Yeah, he's definately shy" Yami chuckled.

Yuugi put her hand to her mouth, letting out a chuckle. "Your truck it is" she said, walking towards Yami.

Yami turned and walked towards his truck with her. He opened the passenger door, and held out his hand, helping her in, the kids already sitting in the back. Yami shut the door and walked around the truck to his side, opening the door and getting in. "Nice truck" Yuugi said, putting her seatbelt on.

"Thanks, I like my truck. Seatbelts kids."

"Already on" the two said together.

Yami started the truck up and backed out of the parking space, headed down the road to a diner.

"Wow, I've never been here" Yuugi gasped, looking around the little diner. It had black and white tiling the floor, red stools at the white counter, red booths at all the tables, a little window on the far wall that let you see into the kitchen, the walls were red with white around the middle, and pictures hanging all around of various things.

"It's little, but it's cozy" Yami said, waving at the lady behind the bar as they sat in a booth.

"Usually places like this are freezing, but you're right, it's so cozy."

"Daddy can I have pancakes?"

Yami looked over at Akari and chuckled "You have got a weird food craving here lately."

"I like pancakes daddy."

"I know you do. You ask for them every morning."

"Can I have some?"

"Yes, you can have some." He turned back towards Yuugi and Yuki and smiled "Get whatever you'd like, it's on me."

"Yami, you don't have to do that. I can buy ours."

"It's alright. I insist. Afterall, I invited you guys."

Yuugi smiled "I'm not going to win am I?"

"No you are not" Yami chuckled.

The four of them ordered and enjoyed their meal, making small talk about various things. Yami went up and paid for it once they were done, leaving a tip on the table before they walked out.

Yuugi slipped stepping up into the truck, gasping as she slid. Yami caught her, helping her back up in the truck. "Thank you" Yuugi said, holding her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"You okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No. I'm okay. Thanks."

"Good." Yami smiled, shutting the door gently. He walked around the truck and got in on his side. They got back to the school a few minutes later, getting out and walking the kids back in the school. "Have a good day 'Kar" Yami said, kissing Akari's forehead before sending her off to class.

"Thanks daddy. C'mon Yuki."

"Okay. Bye momma" Yuki said, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Bye baby. Have a good day."

"I will" the two kids waved at their parents as they jogged away towards their class.

Yami opened the door to let Yuugi through, smiling as she passed. "You certainly are a gentleman Mr. Sennen."

"What can I say? I was raised right" Yami shrugged.

Yuugi giggled half-heartidly "I can tell. Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you.. In two weeks?"

"Uhh, yeah. Two weeks. Wednesday is our first meeting."

"Alright" she sighed before turning away.

"Hey uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure" Yuugi shrugged, turning back to face Yami.

"Back in high school. Where did you go?"

"Um, Domino High. Why do you ask?"

"You were that girl that Ushio picked on weren't you?"

Yuugi's eyes widened a little "Yeah.. I guess I was."

"You ended up with Akefia the last time I saw you. But I remember the first time I ever saw you. I was pissed off that day and I saw how scared you were of Ushio. I ended up jumping him, and beating him up. My friends had to pull me off him because I was so angry. I-"

"You're _that_ kid? No way!"

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I'm that kid."

"Everyone always called you the devil kid, I never understood why. I mean, I watched you kick Ushio's teeth down his throat, but I didn't see anything that screamed devil about you."

"Well, we never really hung out either."

"Good point. But, wait. How did you remember me? That was years ago."

"I remember your eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes that shimmer like yours."

Yuugi blushed, but looked at Yami as if he were kidding. Once she saw how serious he was the look dropped "You're serious."

"I am. Your eyes are beautiful. You seemed like a sweet person back in school. I'd like to get to know you for myself though. If you'd like?"

"I'd like that. I'd like it very much" Yuugi said, a smile kissing her lips.

"Maybe we could go on a date this weekend?"

"Is Saturday okay? My adopted sister is coming into town Friday, apparently she's met a new guy" Yuugi shrugged.

Yami chuckled "Saturday is fine. Akari and I go out Friday nights anyway. I'm sure my mom will watch her Saturday night, not calling that babysitter again."

Yuugi giggled "Your babysitter cancel all the time too?"

"Every freaking time" Yami chuckled.

The two of them had walked down the sidewalk in front of the school, stopping in front of a white car. "I know how you feel. Getting dates, your babysitter cancelling, and then you end up staying home because no one wants to go on a date with a child."

Yami smiled sadly "So, Yuki is Akefia's huh?"

Yuugi matched his smile "Yeah. Yeah he is."

"Left?"

"Kicked him out." She said, looking back up at him. "What happened to you? I didn't see you after that day."

"Well, my best friend Mai set me up with one of her friends. We ended up engaged after she had Akari. But, she left."

"Wow. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Yuugi's smile returned to her face as she looked at Yami. "You've really turned your whole life around haven't you?"

Yami chuckled quietly "I guess I have."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you Saturday Mr. Sennen."

"Pick you up at six Miss Motou" Yami said, smirking.

Yuugi punched him playfully in the chest, earning her a grin. "Enjoy the rest of your day Yami."

"You too Yuugi."

**Me: Oh my goodness... It took me forever for that chapter... But I'm so far ahead with all my other stories, I'm falling behind with this one -.-' I'm so disappointed in myself... T.T Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	7. Ch 7: Date

**Me: Okay, So, i'm like 3 chapters ahead on all my stories, not where I was hoping to be at, but it works :) Anyway, to my reviewers:**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: Glad you like it :) And glad to hear you didn't get hit by the storms :) We sure did! ^w^**

**To DarkStarnight: Glad you're enjoying the story ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. And Happy Independence Day everyone! :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 7**

**Date**

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and Saturday peeked it's head. Yami was still laying in bed after Akari got dressed around ten. She walked back in her father's room to see him laying on his stomach, half his face in the pillow, and the rest of him hidden under the covers. His right arm was hanging off the bed, his left arm was up around his head, and his feet were sticking out of the bottom of the blanket. Akari giggled, sneaking over and grabbing her father's phone. "Just something for your date tonight" Akari giggled quietly before snapping a picture.

She set the picture as his wallpaper, knowing that he wouldn't see it unless something made him unlock the screen. Yami groaned as he rolled over, and Akari quickly put his phone back on his dresser, running to his side of the bed. "Daddy!"

"Mmm?" Yami hummed, not getting up.

"Daddy get up."

"Gimme a min" he grumbled.

"Daddy it's ten o'clock!"

Yami rolled back over to see a very annoyed eight year old. "Don't you have something else to do?" He groaned.

"Daddy, I'm eight. What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno. Go mow the yard or something" Yami grumbled, rolling back over away from Akari.

"I can't mow that yard by myself!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a big yard and I'm little!"

"So? I did it when I was your age."

"You're a boy!"

"And?"

"I'm not doing it daddy! You get off your big butt and go do it" Akari said, climbing on the bed and shoving her father.

"You're not gonna move me" Yami chuckled.

"C'mon daddy. I'm hungry" Akari whined.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up" Yami grunted as he sat up and stretched.

"Yay!"

Yami chuckled watching Akari run out of the bedroom. "What a goober."

Yami got dressed and headed out into the kitchen, Akari running in a few minutes later. "Daddy."

"What? I fixed you waffles."

"Did you use the waffle iron?"

"Yes, I used the waffle iron."

"Good."

"Picky" Yami chuckled, pouring a cup of coffee. "So" he said after a few minutes of silence "What do you say to going to grandma and grandpa's house this afternoon?"

Akari turned and eyed her father for a minute "Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you haven't been to see your grandparents in a while. And because I'm not calling the babysitter so she can cancel."

"You didn't tell me who you're going on a date with..."

"And I'm not going to" Yami chuckled, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Why not?"

"Because I know how you are. I wanna handle this date on my own. Without any help from you." Yami pulled his phone from his pocket "Well, guess I can call your grandma-"

"No!" Akari yelled, reaching across the corner of the table and grabbing the phone.

"Akari. Give me my phone."

"No. I wanna surprise grandma. So don't call her."

"Okay then."

"No phone for the night."

"What?"

"Just, stay off your phone... I-It's rude."

"Uh... Okay..?"

Akari handed back the phone and took her dishes to the sink. Yami stared after her, wondering what was going through her eight year old mind. He shrugged it off and returned his phone to his pocket before standing up. He leaned down and blew into Akari's neck, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Daddy!"

Yami chuckled "What?"

"You punk!" Akari started chasing Yami through the house, running out the side door in their game of chase. "I'm gonna get you" Akari giggled.

"That's what you think."

* * *

"Thanks for watching her mom" Yami said, straightening the cuffs of his suit.

"You're welcome dear. Will you tell me who you're going on a date with though?"

"I can't tell you that. You'd tell Akari. And I don't want her to know just yet."

"Alright. Well, enjoy your date dear. Behave yourself."

"I will mom" Yami chuckled, kissing his mother's cheek and walking over to Akari. "You behave yourself. I mean it. If I hear you were bad, you're grounded."

"I will daddy."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy" Akari said, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck.

"I'll be back later."

"Okay. Bye daddy."

"Bye 'Kar."

* * *

Yami pulled up to Yuugi's place ten minutes later, having written the address down the day they planned it. He walked up the stairs and found her apartment number, rapping lightly on the door. "Comin- Ahh!" Yuugi opened the door, revealing her flushed face "Hey. Come on in, I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time. Are you okay? I heard you yell."

"Oh. I'm fine. I tripped over Yuki's shoes" Yuugi said, as she rounded the corner.

Yami looked down and noticed a bunch of Yuki's things all over the floor. "Doesn't clean up after himself?"

"I tell him to, but he's always on that darn video game."

"Part of the reason you're putting him in softball?"

"Well, actually softball was his idea. But, I think it'll help a little bit."

"Hope he knows I expect everyone to help with clean up on the field and when we do fun stuff."

"I'm sure he will when you tell him at the meeting" Yuugi chuckled.

She walked back around the corner dressed in a short, black, silk dress, a thin black choker around her neck, a golden watch on her left wrist, and black strappy heels on her feet. "Okay" she sighed, looking up at Yami "How do I look?"

Yami looked at Yuugi, his eyes a little wide, and eyebrows up as he looked Yuugi over. "You look amazing."

"Not to much?"

"No. It's perfect."

"Well c'mon, we're gonna be late" Yuugi giggled, walking towards the door.

Yami chuckled as he followed her, turning to wait on her to lock the door once they exited the apartment. He held his elbow out and Yuugi happily looped her arm through it as they made their way down to his truck. He opened the door and helped Yuugi into the truck before going over and getting in himself.

* * *

"Oh my goodness" Yuugi groaned halfway through their meal.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my phone."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle "I told you to take your time."

"I know, but we were almost late. I knew I was forgetting something."

Yami pulled out his phone and handed it to her "Here, use mine."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I just need to check in on Yuki" she said, picking up Yami's phone and unlocking it. "Umm" She hummed, covering her mouth to contain a chuckle.

"What?" Yami asked, looking at Yuugi with a confused look.

"Never met a man that has a picture of himself sleeping as his wallpaper" she giggled.

"What?! No I don't."

Yuugi turned the phone around and Yami turned his head to the side, spitting his water as a chuckle worked its way out. Yuugi held her chest as she broke out in laughter "You didn't know?"

Yami wiped his mouth with his napkin, shaking his head "No, I didn't." His face dropped when a memory of this morning came back to him "Oh that girl. She wasn't coming in to wake me up. She came in to take a picture of me."

Yuugi fanned her face as she calmed down "Akari?"

"Akari" Yami chuckled, nodding his head once.

"Well, she thinks a lot about you" Yuugi giggled.

"Can't believe she did that to me."

* * *

Yami and Yuugi walked through the park, hand in hand. "So, what made you want to coach softball, Yami?"

"Well, I'm an author so I have a lot of free time. I've always wanted Akari to get into some type of sport. And she wanted to try softball. As soon as she got into it, she took off, and she's into all kinds of sports now. Of course she has to watch because sometimes they overlap."

"She seems like a great athlete."

"Yeah" Yami chuckled "She's getting into volleyball this year. She got into basketball and softball, and every year she tries something new. This year it's volleyball."

"I wish Yuki would be that way."

"Well, maybe softball and Akari will bring him out to do more."

"I sure hope so" Yuugi sighed.

"Hey" Yami said softly, turning to stand in front of Yuugi. "Yuki's a good kid. He's just shy. Give him time. You saw what a big change he went through just _meeting_ Akari."

Yuugi smiled "I guess you're right. He left that day not even wanting to go, but came home running at me. Almost knocked me down because I wasn't expecting it."

Yami chuckled "I know the feeling, Akari was so happy because she made a new friend and they had so much in common. I was carrying groceries and she came running at me. She broke my eggs."

"Oh no" Yuugi giggled.

"She was like 'daddy!' I turned, and she smashed right into the eggs."

"She's such a sweetheart though."

Yami chuckled "I've noticed Yuki wants attention, but I don't think he understands how to go about getting it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's shy, but he'll look at you like he wants to say something, he just doesn't know. It's like his mind goes blank once he realizes what he's planning on doing."

"So what do I do?"

"Don't worry about it. Just seeing how he is, I think I can get him to open up. Just leave it to me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I trust that you won't embarass him, but this is Yuki. He has a temper if he gets angry, that's why I'm asking."

"Don't worry, Akari has a bad attitude too. I know how to get them out of it" he chuckled.

A smile broke across Yuugi's face, a small chuckle bubbling past her lips. "I'm sorry, you're just so funny. I love that you're so laid back. I mean, most guys would be so into me, they just wouldn't even care to talk about kids. But I guess it just proves you're one of a kind."

"I think everyone is a one of a kind in their own way."

Yuugi slapped Yami's arm playfully, laying her head over on his shoulder as they continued their walk. "You know what I meant."

Yami chuckled "I know."

Yami wrapped his arm around Yuugi's shoulders, Yuugi wrapping hers around his waist. "It's so peaceful tonight" Yuugi sighed, sitting on a bench with Yami.

"Mhm" Yami hummed, leaning his head back. Yuugi chuckled next to him, causing him to turn his head and look at her. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars" he said, smiling as he turned his head back to look up at the night sky. A few grey/blue clouds littered the dark blue, almost black, night sky. Tons of twinkling stars were out, surrounding the bright crescent moon.

Yuugi tilted her head back like Yami, looking up at the sky. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is" Yami whispered, looking over at Yuugi.

Yuugi blushed, turning away from Yami with a smile on her face. Yami chuckled softly as he stood, holding out his hand for Yuugi to take. Yuugi looked up at him with slightly widened eyes, a silent question passing between them. "C'mon."

Yuugi raised a brow, but took Yami's hand and let him lead the way. He led her down to a small pond, fireflies gliding around with dragonflies, lily pads scattered around, the clear water glowing in the moonlight. Across the water, making the scene even more beautiful, were water lillies of all colors, white, pink, yellow, purple, blue, and magenta. "Yami, this is beautiful."

"It's so peaceful here" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Yuugi smiled, watching as the wind blew Yami's hair from his face gently. She tilted her head, leaning it on Yami's shoulder, just staring towards the pond. Yami smiled, tilting his head and laying his cheek on Yuugi's head. The two of them stood there, looking into the pond, wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

Yami drove Yuugi home, walking her up to her apartment once they arrived. "Thank you, I had fun tonight" Yuugi said, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Yuugi."

Yuugi turned to face Yami once they reached her door. "Maybe we can do this again?"

Yami chuckled softly, a smile breaking across his face "I'd like that." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Yuugi's cheek, causing Yuugi to blush "Goodnight Yuugi."

"Goodnight Yami."

Yami turned, headed back towards the stairs "Y-Yami!"

"Hm?" He hummed, turning back towards Yuugi.

Yuugi ran forward, a piece of paper in her hand "I think you'll need this to make plans of any kind" she chuckled.

Yami looked at the paper, smiling when he saw her phone number on it. "Right" he chuckled.

She stood on her tip toes, pecking Yami on the cheek before walking back towards her door. "Bye" she waved.

"Goodbye Yuugi."

Yuugi watched as Yami disappeared down the steps before leaning against her door with a dreamy look on her face. She hurried inside, grabbing her phone to text Joey and Ryou.

* * *

Yami sat in his truck for a minute, letting the heat cool from his face. He started his truck and headed towards his mother, carrying a sleeping Akari to his truck. He pecked his mother's cheek, waving his goodbyes and heading home.

**Yami: Nickey says she doesn't feel like saying the goodbyes and what not because she's just not feeling to good. So, we hope you all enjoyed this (very long) chapter! :) Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: Small Town

**Yami: Nickey still isn't feeling to well...**

**Yuugi: So she left Yami and I to run this chapter ^w^**

**Yami: To the reviewers:**

**To Makio: XD She didn't mean she was leaving the story ^w^ But wow, we are so glad to hear that you're enjoying this story soooo much :) Nickey just isn't feeling well, so we're handling the introductions and exits ^w^ And Nickey personally thanks you for the compliments :)**

**Yuugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Yami: And also, a very happy birthday to Mokuba Kaiba! Who's birthday is today! July 7th! ^w^**

**Yuugi: Happy Birthday Mokuba! :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 8**

**Small Town**

Yuugi sat in the small cafe with her friends, sister, and their children. "So, Yuugi, give us deets!" Ryou chirped, barely able to contain her excitement. It'd been three days since she got a text from Yuugi, telling her about the amazing date she had had.

"Oh my gosh you guys, he's so amazing. He's sweet, polite, romantic, and so respectful" Yuugi said.

"'e sounds like Mr. Right for ya Yuug'" Joey said.

"Maybe. I really like him."

"Hey, speaking of Mr. Rights, Ryou, where is yours at?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, he said he has a friend that lives in town. He wanted to go catch up with him for a while."

"Where did they go?" Yuugi asked.

"He said something about meeting up at the mall and heading for the gym."

"Wonda who 'is friend is" Joey wondered aloud.

"I dunno" Ryou shrugged.

"Let's go to the gym and check it out. They have a daycare there that the kids can go play in. We can workout for a few while we're there too" Yuugi chirped.

"Haha, okay" Ryou giggled.

* * *

"Dude, Yami, what the hell did you want?" Duke groaned from on the bench. He was sitting there with a towel around his shoulders, and black shorts with red tennis shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather be shopping with the girls?" Yami asked, smirking at Duke while wiping his face with his towel.

Duke was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for that save."

"So, wait. Why did I have to come then?" Seto asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh c'mon Seto! We never get together anymore. When the hell was the last time that we had a guys day?" Yami asked.

"Alright. Point taken."

"Where the hell is Marik?" Their white haired friend asked.

"Oh, I dunno. He was in Egypt. He called the other day saying he should be in town soon. So, I dunno" Yami shrugged.

"What's up you bitches?!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Marik!" Bakura chirped, running to his buddy.

The other three smiled seeing the brotherly reunion. "Alright 'Kura, I didn't change so we could sit here. Let's get back to sparring."

"Alright, alright."

Yami and Bakura started rounding each other, throwing random punches that the other was able to block. "So anyway, while we're sparring. I hear you have a new girlfriend Sennen" Bakura teased.

"Yeah, I do. I really like her. She's funny, she's sweet, and kind. She laughs when I do weird things. Instead of giving me funny looks like most girls would, she laughs at me."

"And you don't find that weird?" Duke asked.

"Well, I did at first, I thought maybe she was laughing _at_ me, as in I was stupid and it was a joke to her. But then I realized she only did it when I did something unexpected. So, she wasn't laughing at me, she was laughing at what I did. And her laugh is contageous."

"Sounds like you've got something for her" Bakura said.

"Oh he's got something" Duke chuckled.

"Duke! Not everyone is obsessed with their dick like you are! If Mai heard you talking like that she'd cut yours off" Yami scolded, holding up his arm to block a punch.

* * *

"Is it bad for us to be eavesdropping?" Yuugi asked.

"I dunno. I find you learn more about them that way" Ryou giggled quietly.

The four women were currently outside of the gym doors listening to the guys' conversation. They had arrived and saw them together, so stopped to listen before going all the way in. They had dropped the three children off at the daycare part before coming in.

"Seems Yami thinks a lot about ya Yuug'" Joey whispered.

"I heard" Yuugi whispered, smiling. "Now I feel kind of bad for eavesdropping."

"It's just for a minute. I wanna see if they say how they know each other."

Yuugi sighed "Okay."

* * *

"So, Seto, you're getting married?" Yami asked, still sparring with Bakura.

"Yep. You're gonna be my best man right?"

"Uhh, hadn't thought about it, but yeah. I can do that."

"You'd be the best cousin ever if you would."

Yami chuckled as he dodged another punch from Bakura. "You gonna get me a liscense plate, window sticker, or a trophy that says that?"

"I can" Seto chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" Yami cheered, causing everyone to chuckle.

"'Kura, didn't you say you met someone?" Marik asked from his spot on the bench next to Duke.

"Yeah. She's great. Her daughter is beautiful. I love having both of them around."

"She has a daughter?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You should see her. She is absolutely beautiful. She gets her looks from her mother, that's pretty obvious."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Ryou has white hair and beautiful doe brown eyes. Kiseki has her face, long silver hair-"

"Silver hair?"

"Yeah. And she has bright aquamarine eyes."

"Damn. Never heard of anything like that" Yami chuckled.

"She's adorable. And knowing you Yami, you'd just pinch her damn cheeks."

"I am a sucker for children. Especially babies."

"Then you'll love Mai" Duke mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Yami yelled, turning towards Duke, earning him a punch to the face.

"Oh shit! Yami I'm sorry!"

"Ohhh, fuck" Yami groaned.

"Yami!" Yuugi yelled, earning all eyes on her.

"Great, now I'm dying" Yami groaned, looking at Yuugi.

"You're not dying, dummy" Yuugi giggled "I'm really here."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Wait. What did Duke say?" Yami asked, sitting up to look at Duke.

"Nothing" Duke said quickly.

"You can't cover it up now Devilin. It's already out" Seto chuckled.

"I can't tell you. Mai will kill me."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because it's a surprise for you Yami."

"Why me?"

"Because she's like your sister. She loves you like a brother. So she wants to surprise you."

"Gah! Now I wanna know though!"

"She's going to tell you when she brings Akari back anyway. So just shut up about it."

"Akari isn't here?" Yuugi asked.

"No, she's shopping with aunt Mai. They're getting their hair, make up, and nails done."

"How sweet."

"Hey, why are you here?"

"Because I came with my sister Ryou to see her boyfriend Bakura" Yuugi chuckled.

"Bakura, you're dating my girlfriend's sister?"

"You're girlfriend is my girlfriend's sister?" Bakura asked, raising a brow.

"'Kuri poo!" Ryou chirped, wrapping her arms around Bakura's neck.

"'Kuri poo?!" Marik asked, falling off the bench laughing.

"Don't be a dick now, Marik" Yami scolded "Let 'Kuri poo enjoy this moment" he said, busting out laughing.

Yuugi giggled, slapping Yami on the arm "Quit teasing him. You guys are bullies."

"I'm not a bully, 'Kura knows I love him" Yami chuckled, he looked back up at Bakura "No homo."

Bakura chuckled "Love you too Yams.. No homo."

"I love you too 'Kura" Marik said, hopping up from the floor.

"No homo?" Bakura asked.

"Now 'Kura why would you ask him that? You know he means all the homo" Yami chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Honey, this is my lover Marik" Bakura chuckled.

Ryou giggled "So this is the infamous Marik. I've heard all about you."

Marik gasped playfully "'Kura! Did you tell her about our time together?!"

"It just slipped out" Bakura shrugged.

"Alot like your-"

"Marik!" Yami yelled chuckling.

"Going to far?"

"Going to far" Yami confirmed.

"Alright. So anyway" Marik sighed.

"Wait. Let me get this straight" Seto said holding up his hands. "My cousin is dating my fiance's best friend, and my buddy is dating my cousin's girlfriend's sister?"

Yami thought for a minute "Yep, sounds about right."

"Well, this is weird."

"Small town right?" Yami chuckled.

"I'll say" Yuugi chuckled.

"So, besides seeing 'Kura, what else are you ladies doing here?" Yami asked, turning to Yuugi.

"We figured we could work out for a while while we were here."

"So that's how you stay in such great shape" Yami chuckled.

"Shut up" Yuugi chuckled, punching Yami playfully.

"Hey, careful. You'll give me a bruise with those muscles of yours."

"Oh my bad. Don't want to bruise that beautifully tanned skin" Yuugi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, you think I'm beautiful?" Yami asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh yes. Sooo beautiful" Yuugi giggled.

Yami chuckled, leaning his head on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi wrapped her arms around Yami's shoulders, hugging him while he laid his head on her shoulder. "You two are so cute together" Serenity giggled.

"Of course we are, Yuugi thinks I'm beautiful" Yami chuckled, causing everyone to laugh.

"You are too much" Yuugi chuckled.

"But you'll still claim me at the end of the day."

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Is it 'cause my muscles?"

"Definately."

"I am loving your sarcasm today" Yami chuckled.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is."

Yami stood up, turning to help Yuugi up once he was back on his feet. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh, we're sparring."

"Why do men get the urge to fight all the time?" Serenity sighed.

"Oh, no. It's not fighting. Sparring is different. We're not out to hurt each other. We throw punches so the other can block them, not so we can hit each other."

"You mean like Bakura hit you?" Yuugi giggled.

"That was because Duke distracted me" Yami defended, holding up his pointer finger.

"I see" Yuugi said with a smirk.

Yami looked over at her, narrowing his eyes playfully "You are just testing me today."

"Just trying to find out what your limits are" she said with a grin.

"You're about to find out" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Get a room you two!" Marik yelled.

"Shut up Marik."

"C'mon Sennen, I'm ready to spar again" Bakura grumbled.

"Alright" Yami sighed. "You ladies have fun with your workout. I'm going to try not to get my ass kicked again."

Yuugi giggled at Yami, a blush going across her face when he kissed her cheek. "Have fun, try not to get beat up to bad" Yuugi waved, walking out of the gym and towards the weight room with the girls.

Yami stared after her, loving the way she swung her hips to make him keep his eyes on her. "Yami!" Bakura yelled, causing said person to jump, snapping his head back towards his friends.

"Huh?"

"Jeeze buddy, pay attention" Bakura teased.

"Sorry, she's... Distracting" Yami sighed, looking at the door from the corner of his eye.

"Noticed" Bakura said, coming over and punching Yami in the arm.

"Ass" Yami chuckled. The two of them going back to their sparring.

* * *

"Yuug, pay attention girl" Joey chuckled.

"I can't help it. Did you see his abs?" Yuugi squealed.

"I saw. I saw ya feelin' his muscles too" Joey giggled.

"Can you blame me?!"

"'e is quite the hunk. But d'at's ta be expected bein' Seto's cousin an' all."

"You guys have only been dating for three days and you've already seen him half naked" Ryou giggled. "How does that make you feel?"

"Don't think bad of me, but I'd like to see them buns" Yuugi giggled, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, causing all of them to laugh.

"Oh Yuugi" Ryou giggled.

**Yami: Okay, and appearantly Nickey thought it was funny to end it on a funny note ;)**

**Yuugi: I thought it was funny :)**

**Yami: Of course you did.**

**Yuugi: And until next time everyone!**

**Both: *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	9. Ch 9: Softball

**Me: Why is it not a surprise that I'm sick again!?**

**Yami: You should stop getting sick...**

**Me: -.- Yeah... That's easy to do...**

**Yugi: We've actually reached 1,170 views! Can you guys believe that?**

**Me: Sadly it's not the most views ever :) FDI is probably the most popular XD**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**Warning: There is A LOT of talking in this chapter... I mean A LOT...**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 9**

**Softball**

It had been one week and Yami was currently standing at the baseball diamond, waiting for the players to arrive. Akari was getting changed into last years uniform in the girl's bathroom, so he was standing there alone. "Hey handsome" a female voice chuckled next to him.

"You know, you are the only one that ever says that when you approach" Yami chuckled, turning to look at Mai.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would if you ever got one" Mai teased.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you because Akari was there. I do have a girlfriend."

Mai's eyes widened "You do?"

"Mhm."

"Who is it?"

"You remember the girl back in high school. The one with the eyes that I'll never forget?"

"No way."

"Mhm. I found her. It's Akari's best friend's mom."

"What?!"

"She is beautiful. Her eyes are still that stunning blue violet, she's sweet, and smart. She's-"

"How sweet" another female voice giggled behind him. "You are such a romancer."

Yami turned to find Yuugi standing right behind him, a smile on her face. "Mai, this is Yuugi. Yuugi this is my sister, Mai."

"It's nice to meet you. Yami talks about you all the time" Yuugi said.

"Well, it's nice to see my brother found such a beautiful woman that he thinks so highly of."

"Well, your brother is by far the sweetest man I've ever met."

"Hey, where's Yuki?" Yami asked.

"Oh, Joey is bringing him with Kazuto. Ryou is bringing Kiseki too. I forgot to tell them that you're the coach" Yuugi said sheepishly.

"So Kazuto and Kiseki are playing too?"

"Yeah. Ryou is actually moving here and Kiseki wanted to play softball. So the school told her to go ahead and sign her up here."

"Wow. That's incredible. So, I've got Akari, Yuki, Kazuto, Kiseki, Sammy, Tyler, Tysen, and Kylie. Those are just the ones I know. Hopefully I get six more girls and six more boys. At least that many."

"Why?"

"Because I need ten at least on each team. Theres actually a boy team and a girl team. I just make them practice together because it's easier for me."

"For someone who doesn't like to publicly speak, you sure do take on a big responsiblity, Yami" Mai teased.

"Blame my bordom for that one" Yami chuckled.

"Looks like everyone is coming" Yuugi said, pointing towards the parking lot.

"Looks that way" Yami chuckled.

Yuugi stretched up, pecking Yami on the cheek "Break a leg" she whispered, smiling as she walked away.

Yami watched as she walked away, smiling dreamily. "She's really in to you" Mai whispered.

"You think so?" Yami asked, turning back to look at Mai.

"I know so. Just the way she looks at you."

"Daddy, I'm changed" Akari cheered, skipping over ahead of the crowd. She was in a red ball cap with a white D on it, a red, short sleeve, button up, uniform shirt with Dingos in white lettering, a white long sleeve shirt underneath, white pants held her shirt tucked in, red and white socks on her feet with black cleats. Her black cleats had red shoe laces, and a red check mark on the side of them.

"Nice. You'll be my little demonstrator today."

"Woohoo!"

Yami watched as the group of people, including Yuugi, Joey, Ryou and their children, took seats on the bleachers. He waved to them, chuckling at their confused faces. Mai patted Yami on the back twice before taking a seat herself.

"Okay" Yami began once everyone was seated. "I hope this is everyone. If not, I guess I can start all over again. Anyway, thank you all for coming, I'm going to start off by asking my second years to get down here."

Sammy, Kylie, Tyler, and Tysen stood, walking down to stand by their coach. "Good. A few things here, because I want everyone to be aware of the way I work. First off, my name is Yami Sennen, Coach Sennen or Mr. Sennen to the children. I am up for fun, I want everything to be fun, however I will get serious when it is time to be serious. I have a three strike rule that I follow. Just like in softball, if you get three strikes, you're out. By that, I mean, if I give you three strikes, you are off the team. I shouldn't have to warn you more than three times, and I will _not_ warn you more than three times. My rules are simple. Sammy, rule one."

"Always support your teammates" Sammy said smiling.

"_Always_. I don't care if the odds are looking bad. I don't care if they are the _worst_ player in the history of softball players. You will support them, you will root for them, and you will urge them forward. Tysen, rule two."

"Always try your hardest, and never give up."

"Just try" Yami shrugged. "That is all that I ask of you. Try your best, and you'll never lose. Kylie, rule three."

"Always listen to Coach Sennen or anyone that he puts in charge."

"I am the boss on this field. I am the one that makes the rules. If I put a second year or anyone else in charge, you will follow everything they say, and not question it. Tyler, rule four."

"If we go on a field trip or an away game, we are not to leave Mr. Sennen's side."

"I have a bad habbit of taking my players out. Whether they win or lose, I'll take them out for pizza, ice cream, or yogurt. _When_ we go out I expect you to stay by my side. _If_ you get seperated, _I'm_ the one that has to deal with it. Not only that, but I _will_ give you a strike for not following directions. Akari, rule five."

"Always respect daddy." Yami looked over at Akari, causing her to giggle "I mean Mr. Sennen."

"Respect me, and I will respect you. I will warn you, I pick on my students. I like teasing them, because I feel like it brings us closer. I don't do it to hurt you, I do it to open you up a little bit, bring you out of your comfort zone. You can pick on me right back, I don't care. I will tell you guys, Sammy and Akari are my main targets for teasing-"

"That's the truth" Sammy mumbled.

"Oh shut up" Yami chuckled, shoving Sammy playfully. "Another thing, because parents and students alike accused me of this last year. Akari is my daughter. She does not get special attention. I give everyone a fair chance. Akari gets strikes just like you guys do, but being as she's my child, she does have to go everywhere with me. We do not practice softball at home, except on Saturdays when I say that everyone can come out and practice at my house."

Yami inhaled "Okay, so I asked on the piece of paper that you wear some old clothes because we are going to be doing an introduction game today. So! Children, lets get down here in a line." Yami chuckled when a boy, who couldn't have been more than four walked up with the students. "I guess I should've clearified, players. What are you? Our mascot?"

"Yyyes" the little boy giggled.

Yami picked the boy up "Okay, you guys will follow Akari's lead, get through warm ups, and do three laps on the bases while I finish talking to the parents. And you" he said, turning back to the boy "you are going back to your parents."

"Rodie, come back here" a woman chuckled. "Sorry, he likes to follow his big brother around."

"Not a problem. I think I'll make him our adorable little mascot. Do you give high fives?" Yami asked, holding up his hand. The little boy slapped his hand against Yami's "Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me" he chuckled, handing the boy back to the woman. "Anyway, I ask that until we get our uniform tops, you send them in old jeans. If you send them in sweat pants, it's more than likely that their pant leg will roll up when we slide, and their legs will get skinned up. I dunno about you guys, but I don't want that to happen."

"Daddy we're done with warm ups" Akari called from the field.

"Did you do three laps?" Yami asked turning towards the field.

"Uhh, no."

"Do three laps. Around the bases."

"Okay."

"Anyway, the outfit that Akari has on, will be very close to the uniforms we will get. I think they added some white to the top, but I don't know. I will tell you one thing, the thing that most parents question. I do hold back my laughter when children fall, until I make sure they are okay. Don't think bad of me for chuckling when a child falls. I'll tell you why I laugh.

"Last year Akari was playing the other introductory game we play. She ended up tripping and falling, and of course, I panicked. I ran over to her, fearing the worst. She lifted her head up and blood was everywhere. I mean _everywhere_, it was all around her mouth, down her chin, all over in the dirt, and I was freaking out. She looks up at me, spits in her hand, and a smile breaks across her face as she says 'Look daddy! I lost a tooth!' I lost it! I laughed so hard after that. And that is why I laugh when they fall, because that image goes through my head. I know, I'm awful-"

"Daddy, we're done."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. One more thing, before I get these guys started. If your child has any allergies, I ask that you write them at the bottom of that paper. I have pens around here somewhere.. Akari!"

"What?"

"Did you get those pens?"

"What?" Akari asked after jogging over.

"Did you grab those pens I told you to get?"

"Yeah, they're over there" Akari said, pointing at a can of pens.

"Why did you put them in a can?"

"You said 'find something to put these pens in.' So I did. Not my fault you didn't specify."

"I figured you'd grab a cup. Not a can."

"Is that really important right now daddy?"

Yami folded his lips, looking down at Akari with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up" he chuckled, watching as she ran, giggling back towards the field. "See? She's just as bad as every other child" he said, grabbing the can of pens. "Here are some pens, if you don't know any allergies, that's fine. Not all kids have allergies. I just ask that if you know of them, let me know. While you guys are doing that, I'm headed out with the kids."

Yami turned and headed towards the field, picking up the softball and bag of mits on his way. "Alright, everybody grab a mit. How many of you have ever played ball? Any kind of ball. Catch, basketball, football, anything." A few of the students raised their hands, while others just stood there. "Alright, well, we'll work on the rest later, for today, we're going to be working on getting to know each other." He took a head count and turned toward the field. "Alright, um theres eleven girls and eleven boys, so lets see if we can spread you out a little bit."

"Daddy why aren't we batting?"

"Because we're going to play a quick introductory game, just so I can get to know your names at least, then you second years are going to demonstrate a few things. Now, spread around the field. By field, I mean the whole thing. When you catch the ball" he said, earning all eyes on him "when you catch the ball, I want you to say your name, loud enough so everyone can hear you. No mumbling. If I say okay, then you toss the ball to someone who hasn't had the ball yet. Understood?"

"Yes sir" they all said walking to spots around the field.

"Can we hustle a little bit? I'm sure your parents don't want to be here for hours." At that they all jogged to their spots, turning to face Yami once they got there. "Can everyone hear me? Raise your hand if you _can_ hear me." After looking carefully around the field to make sure no one had their hand down, Yami continued. "Alright, second years, I want you guys to go first. Just so these guys know exactly what to do."

Yami threw the ball to Akari, watching as she caught it in her mit "Akari" she yelled.

Akari tossed the ball to Tysen "Tysen" he said.

The introductory game continued until everyone was introduced. "Alright, second years, spread to the bases. Akari, I want you up to bat. Kylie, I want you as my catcher, go get your helmet. 'Kar put on your helmet too. Tysen, I want you on third. Sammy, first. Tyler, second."

"Yes sir" the second years replied, following their instructions.

"You first years, I want you in the dugout. If you are not out here, you are to be in the dugout. If you ever have to go to the bathroom in the middle of a game, please let me know. Because when it's time to go back out on the field, if you are not back, I have to let the others know. So, please let me know."

Yami sighed, watching as the first years went into the dugout and the second years took their place around the bases. "Alright, all of you first years will have to learn how to hit the fast ball. First, you have to learn the stance that you need to take.." Yami went on to explain about the stances that the children should take, how to hit the ball, where to stand at when up to bat, how to get the person out, and what not to do in order to stay safe during the game.

"Alright" Yami sighed once they were done "Thank you all for coming out. Akari is going to give you guys papers that has our practices on them. I do not have a schedule for any games yet. We'll practice at least five times before we get our first game, so as soon as I get the game schedules I will hand them out to you. 'Kar, did you grab the schedules?"

"No. They're in the truck."

"Go get them."

"Fine" Akari groaned, jogging off towards Yami's truck. "Here" she said after bringing the papers back.

"Will you hand them out please?"

"Jeeze daddy, do I have to do everything?"

"Keep that up and it'll be strike one" Yami grumbled.

Akari shot a glare at Yami, narrowing her eyes and puckering her lips. "You sir, are pushing it. You're about to get a strike yourself."

"Just pass out the papers Akari!"

"Fine. Jeeze."

"Thank you."

"Whatever" she grumbled, handing out the last paper. She stepped down from the bleachers and walked to stand next to her father who was giving her a funny look. "What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Go to the truck."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father and I told you to. Now go. And when we get home we're going to have a little talk about your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude."

"Akari, go."

Akari rolled her eyes and walked away, going back to the truck. Mai got down and walked over to Yami "Want me to talk to her?"

"No. I don't. I will handle her when I get home."

"When did she start being like that?"

"Sunday. It's beginning to get on my nerves."

"Don't get evil, Yami."

"I won't. Alright, I will see all of you Monday. Have a great day everyone." Yami walked over and began picking stuff up while everyone left.

"I'm out of here Yami" Mai said.

"Alright. Thanks for coming."

"Yep. See ya later."

Yami continued packing up everything, not noticing when Yuugi walked up behind him. "Yami?"

"Hm" Yami hummed, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How's Akari?"

"She's just got a bit of an attitude problem. I'll talk to her and she'll get over it."

"Yami, did you think that maybe she's acting out because you aren't telling her it's me you're dating?"

Yami sighed "I don't know Yuugi. It's just whenever she finds out who I'm dating, Akari has a bad habbit of saying things she shouldn't. Things that don't need to be said, but she says them anyway."

"Yami. I don't care. I know how to not take children too seriously." She knelt down behind Yami, placing her hands on his shoulders and her chin on her hand. "C'mon Yami. She's feeling left out" she pleaded, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek. "Do it for me. I wanna get to know Akari too."

Yami tilted his head to look at Yuugi "I spoil you. You realize this right?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright. We'll do it Friday night. You and Yuki will join us for dinner. We go out every Friday, I'll just tell her that she gets to meet my new girlfriend, and she'll be excited."

"Good. So, Friday night. I'll meet you.. Where exactly?"

"The restraunt where you and I went on our first date at."

"What time?"

"Six."

"Okay. I'll meet you then."

"Okay" Yami sighed, standing up with the bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you then" he said, kissing Yuugi on the cheek. "You know, you'd think you'd be used to me kissing your cheek."

"Huh?"

"That blush across your cheeks. It's cute." Yuugi's blush darkened as Yami leaned in, kissing her cheek just under her eye. "It's adorable" Yami chuckled.

"You're a jerk" Yuugi giggled.

"I know" Yami chuckled, sending her a wink. "I'll see you Friday" he said, waving as he walked away.

"See you Friday. Goofball" Yuugi said quietly, mostly to herself. She turned and walked off, headed to Joey's SUV where she had sent the others.

* * *

Yami got in his truck and looked at Akari. "You wanna talk about it?"

Akari had her arms crossed and was looking out the window, acting as if Yami hadn't even talked. Yami leaned forward, trying to see her face. "'Kar?" Yami waited for a minute before he shook his head, sitting back and starting the truck "Alright then."

**Me: Omg, that chapter was so long... For those of you who didn't remember, this chapter was Wednesday... :) Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Runaway

**Me: Sigh... Oh my goodness, I'm honestly burning myself out. I'm gonna have to take a break... XD I'll get like 6 chapters ahead before I do that... So, back to this non-sense :) Finally reached chapter 10... I've noticed a lot of people don't read my stories until after the -complete- sign is put up... Anyway!**

**To Animefangirl365: Umm... XD I actually fked that up. It was supposed to be changed to 'can hear me' not can't XD I fixed it though :P**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 10**

**Runaway**

Yami had tried to talk to Akari all day yesterday. She ignored everything he had said and didn't even come to his room that night. She hadn't come into his room to ask him to make her breakfast that morning either. She had gone outside sometime earlier, but had yet to come in.

Yami sighed as he sat in his chair, his phone dinging to inform him he had a text message. He picked up his phone and opened the message.

**'How's it going?'** he read, the message coming from Yuugi.

**'Not good'** he replied.

**'How bad?'**

**'She hasn't talked to me. Don't think we'll be going out Friday.'**

**':( Want me to come over?'**

**'I dunno how that's going to help. No offense.'**

**'None taken. But u should talk to her Yami.'**

**'I've been trying. Idk what else to do.'**

**'Well sweetie, you're her father. So, good luck. :)'**

**'Jee thanks -.-''**

**'Anytime ^^'**

Yami sighed as he stood up "That woman is so sarcastic, I can't help but laugh" he chuckled. He walked outside to find out where Akari was, she stayed outdoors a lot, loving the wind blowing through her hair, or taking her smaller four-wheeler for a ride, with a helmet of course. He listened closely and didn't hear the four-wheeler, so he walked forward, searching for her.

"'Kar?!" He yelled out, listening for a response, but not recieving one. "Akari!" Again, he didn't recieve a response. His eyes widened as panic began, his heart thundering in his chest. He ran forward, searching the large open back yard, but Akari was nowhere in sight. He turned running towards the front yard, he checked everywhere, even the front porch. He didn't find her there, so he ran back inside, thinking maybe she returned to her room, or was sitting in his study like she often did.

Yami checked all the rooms in the house, searched every hiding place, but found her nowhere. "Oh my Ra!" Panic began to set in, his breathing became labored. He pulled out his phone and began dialing, putting it up to his ear and letting it ring.

* * *

Seto was sitting in the living room with Joey, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and their children when his phone went off.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

"Yami."

"Tell him I said hi" Yuugi giggled.

"Hey Yami, Yuugi says hi- WHAT?!"

* * *

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. I need help Seto. Please." Yami was walking around the yard, he was shaking with worry, and panting with panic. He could barely breathe, and the need to find Akari kept him sane.

* * *

Seto sensed the panic in Yami's voice, the room around him had gone silent at his outburst, all eyes on him. "I'll be there in a minute. Just calm down. Breathe. I'll call Mai and Duke, we'll be there. Just relax. We'll find her." Seto looked at the others as he hung up the phone. "Akari's gone missing. Yami is freaking out, he's close to hyperventallating. We have to go, now."

Everyone jumped up at Seto's words, ready to go. They loaded up while Seto called Mai. "Head to Yami's, he's freaking out. Akari is missing."

"I'm on my way" Mai replied, and Seto heard her tires squealing in the background.

He hung up his phone and headed out with the others, locking the house before he left.

* * *

When they got there Yami was pacing back and forth, Mai was standing close to him with something in her hands. Seto shut off the truck and walked over to Mai "How bad is he?"

"He is in full flight mode. Do not say or do anything to set him off. You will be hit" she said, jerking her head towards Duke who was laying on the ground.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Asked Yami why he didn't watch his child better. Got knocked the fuck out" Mai replied simply.

Marik and Bakura walked over to Duke and chuckled "What an idiot."

Joey and Ryou exchanged nervous glances "If that's what he does to his friends, I'd hate to see what he does to someone he hates" Ryou commented.

"Sweetie, Duke deserved that punch. He shouldn't of questioned Yami's parenting. He is a great father" Mai said.

"Good point" Joey shrugged.

Yuugi walked over to Yami, stopping him in his tracks "Yuugi? What are you doing here?"

"I was at Seto's when you called. I want to help." She smiled, cupping Yami's face in her hands "Calm down, breathe."

Yami closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he calmed himself. "Okay" he sighed.

"You good?"

"I'm good."

"Good, now let's find Akari" Yuugi said, pecking Yami's cheek.

They all searched around the yard, in the sheds, in and around the house, in the crawl space under the house, and every other spot they could think of where Akari would go. Three hours passed and they still hadn't found Akari. "Yami, what about the woods?" Seto asked.

"She never goes into the woods. Not alone."

"But, what if she wanted to run away from you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami thought for a minute, he and Akari hadn't gone into the woods since last October. His eyes widened as a thought occured to him, one that he hadn't thought about in his panic. "Oh my Ra. I think I know where she is" he said, running ahead towards the woods.

The others exchanged looks before shrugging and running after him. They walked down the small ravine between Yami's back yard and the woods, jumping over the creek that was in the middle. They continued to chase Yami back a little ways into the woods, only stopping when the "treehouse" came into view. Said treehouse only had a ladder of wooden boards going up to it, and a floor that didn't look to sturdy. They watched as Yami climbed the ladder, spotting Akari on the far edge, her feet hanging off.

Yami climbed up the ladder, carefully walking over to where Akari sat. "Akari" Yami said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Akari looked back at him in surprise, her eyes filled with tears while a few ran down her cheeks. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Just go away daddy. I'm not holding you back anymore."

"Holding me back? Akari what are you talking about?"

"Why else would you leave me with grandma all the time? Or send me shopping with aunt Mai?"

"I sent you with aunt Mai because she wanted to take you shopping. If you didn't wanna go you should've told me."

"You were happy 'cause I was going!"

"I was happy because you were smiling. I was happy because you were getting along with Mai. You were so excited to go, and I love seeing you happy" Yami explained softly.

"And what about grandma?"

"What about grandma? I didn't call the babysitter because she always cancels or doesn't watch you at all. I figured you'd want to hang out with grandma and grandpa."

"Well I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you were all dressed up for a date. I wanted you to go."

"Akari, listen. You want a new mommy right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm trying to give you what you've always wanted. I'm trying my best so you can do all those mommy/daughter things that you always say you can't do."

"So why can't I meet her?"

"You can. I didn't introduce you at first because you have a bad habbit of saying things that don't need said on a first or second date. I wanted to get to know her for myself first. And thanks for that picture you took of me by the way, that really gave us a good conversation on our first date" he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Akari giggled a little, sniffling again "I'm sorry daddy."

"Don't ever do anything like this again. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Your mother didn't leave just you, ya know." Akari's eyes widened as she looked at Yami, he sighed and looked down. "She left me too. And I thought that you left me too today."

"I'm really sorry daddy" Akari said, looking down.

"You really wanna meet my new girlfriend?" Yami chuckled.

"Yeah" Akari said, looking back up at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Well, we were going to meet Friday at the restraunt so you could meet her, but I guess you can meet her now. Look over there" Yami said, pointing over the edge to the left. "She's the one with the tri-colored hair" he whispered in her ear.

"YUUGI?!" Akari squeaked.

Yuugi waved from the ground "Little girl, you had us worried sick!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when you get down here!" Yuugi chuckled.

Akari giggled and turned back to Yami "Secretly I hope she's kidding" she whispered.

Yami held his stomach as he broke out laughing. "Makes her a good mommy" he whispered back.

Akari stood up, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck "Thank you daddy."

Yami wrapped his arms around her "What made you come back here?" Yami asked, pulling away gently to look Akari in the eyes.

"This was our project. I wanted to be near it, we had a lot of fun building it together."

Yami sighed "I guess we don't do as much together anymore, huh?"

"Mnmn" Akari hummed, a sad look in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm gonna take a break from writing for a few. You and I are gonna have some fun, and do some stuff together. Just like we used to."

"Can Yuugi and Yuki join in too?"

Yami chuckled "Yeah. If they want to."

"Okay" she said hugging her father again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Your uncle Duke got knocked out because of it."

Akari pulled away, her eyes wide as she turned towards Duke on the ground. "Uncle Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"You got knocked out?"

"I did. Your dad punched me."

"Darn! I missed it" Akari pouted, causing Yami to laugh.

"What?! Oh you are so getting it when you get down here."

"No I'm not! Daddy will protect me" she giggled, climbing on Yami's lap.

Yami heard a broken crack, it sounded like.. Oh no. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Akari, hunkering her head below his chin before the wood gave way. Duke and Marik ran, making an attempt to catch the two, but were both knocked to the ground as the two landed on them. There was a 'pop' as Yami landed, and he grit his teeth with the pain "Damn it" he hissed, his right arm going numb.

"Holy shit! Yami are you okay?" Seto asked, running over and grabbing Yami's right arm.

"No! Let it go! Fuck!" Seto dropped his arm at Yami's outburst. "Oh my Ra. Akari? Are you okay?"

"Uhck" Akari groaned, sitting up on Yami's stomach "Yeah, I'm okay."

Yami sighed in relief before letting his head fall backwards. "Yeah, we'll definately rebuild that thing. No going back up there until it's fixed."

" Agreed. Daddy? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright" he replied calmly so Akari wouldn't worry. He hugged her with his left arm, kissing her cheek and temple.

"I missed you too daddy. Sorry I made you worry."

"Ya got all 'at from a kiss?" Joey asked, raising a brow.

Yami chuckled "Akari, tell them what kisses mean. A kiss to the nose" he started, putting his lips above her nose.

"Means that I'm adorable" she giggled.

"A kiss to the cheek" he continued, putting his lips against her cheek.

"Means that you miss me."

"A kiss to the temple" he said, moving to said part.

"Means you were worried."

"And a kiss to the forehead."

"Means you'll protect me forever" she finished as Yami kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl" Yami said softly.

"Can you sit up?" Seto asked, leaning over him.

"I dunno."

Seto leaned down "Akari, sweetie, I need you to move off your daddy."

"Okay" Akari got up and went to stand where the women and children were standing.

Seto carefully put his hand on Yami's back and sat him up, Yami groaning and wincing the whole time. "Damn it. Just get my shoulder back in place."

"'Kura, you know how to get it back in place."

"Yeah, I got it." Bakura walked up behind Yami, rotating his shoulder "This is gonna hurt" he warned.

"I'm awar-OUCH!" Yami yelped as Bakura popped his shoulder back into place. Yami moved his shoulder to make sure it was back in place "Alright, now get me up, my back hurts."

Seto and Bakura got Yami to his feet, walking with him back up to the house. The others following once Marik and Duke were up off the ground.

Yami got up in the house and leaned against the wall. His back was hurting pretty bad. "I'm gonna go lay down guys. My back is hurting" Yami said, turning and heading towards his room. The others watched after him, feeling sorry for the limping man.

Yuugi looked over at Akari "Akari, sweetie. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I feel bad that daddy got hurt though."

"Daddy got hurt protecting you though. So it's okay."

"I guess" Akari sighed.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll make sure he's okay" Yuugi said softly, croutching down to her level.

"Thanks Yuugi."

"Not a problem." Yuugi walked into Yami's room and looked at him laying on the bed "Are you okay?"

"My back hurts so damn bad. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Want me to rub it?"

"I'm okay, but thank you for the- huh? Yuugi?"

Yuugi had leaned down and was now face to face with Yami, a smile on her face. "Don't worry about our date Friday. I'll come here and cook for you" she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"You don't have to do that Yuugi" Yami mumbled.

"I know. I want to" she shrugged.

"Well thank you" Yami chuckled. "I'd kiss you on the cheek, but I just can't move."

"It's okay. I'll come to you" she whispered, pressing her lips to Yami's cheek. "You get some rest. I'll cook some dinner and get Akari to bed."

"Thank you" Yami said, turning his head as he yawned.

Yuugi turned and went to tend to the two kids, feeding them dinner, and tucking Akari in in her bed before returning back to Yami's room. "Yami" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm headed home."

"Okay. Did you leave the hallway light and the lamp in the livingroom on?"

"No."

"Will you please? Akari will panic if they're not on."

"Sure." Once the task was done she came back and kissed Yami on the cheek once more "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yuugi. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Me: Ugh, I'm just gonna end it there... I've fallen so far behind... I'm getting wore out, I'm tired, and to be quite honest, I just don't feel like I can stay awake for much longer. :) So, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	11. Ch 11: Dinner

**Me: Okay, so here we are with the next chapter of Ryoshin :) Finally took the time to write a chapter layout for this story XD So I'm ahead by a few chapters on it finally. Kotonaru is almost over with, so that one will be off my plate. :) Anyway we're on to chapter 11 of Ryoshin, last chapter was the ending of Wednesday. This chapter is Friday :) So! Enjoy!**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO! :)**

**A chapter of fluff 3 ^w^**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 11**

**Dinner**

Yami was sitting sideways in his recliner, relaxing in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, when a knock sounded at the door. Akari was still at school so he figured it was Seto or Mai. "Come in, it's open" he called.

"You just let anyone in these days?" Yuugi giggled as she walked in, dressed in a white sundress with multi-colored flowers on it.

"Hey it's you" Yami chuckled.

"Hey it's me" she cheered back.

"What are you doin here?"

"I came to check on my big strong guy. How ya holdin' up?"

"It hurts to sit, but I'm okay as long as I sit sideways like this."

"I was wondering why you were sitting like that. Did you go to the doctor?"

"Nah. I'm alright. Nothing is broken, I'd be in a lot more pain if it were."

"I hope you're hungry" she said excitedly.

"So you're really cooking dinner tonight?"

"If you want me to" Yuugi shrugged.

"You know how long it's been since a woman has cooked me anything?" Yami chuckled.

Yuugi smiled "Sweetie, I will fix you anything you want."

"Well, we still have a few hours until the kids get home. Wanna go with me to the store?"

"Want me to drive so you don't have to sit on your butt?"

Yami turned a little red as he chuckled "Sure. Why not?"

Yuugi giggled "Sorry, did I embarass you?"

"No, it was just funny. You wanna take my truck?"

"We can take my car, it's fine."

"Alright."

Yuugi helped Yami up and the two of them walked out the side door to Yuugi's car. Yami sat in the car, leaning on the center console and pulling the door shut. Yuugi folded her lips to hide her laughter as she climbed in, chuckling when Yami gave her a funny look. "I'm sorry, it's so funny."

"You're an ass" Yami chuckled, turning his head to kiss Yuugi's cheek.

* * *

They walked hand in hand through the store, each of them grabbing something if they needed it. "Hey Yuugi" Yami said as they walked down one of the aisles.

"Yeah?"

"What does Yuki like?"

"Huh?" Yuugi turned around to see Yami looking at the aisle behind them. It contained all kinds of random toys and other things kids would find entertaining. "You really wanna bond with him, don't you?" Yuugi asked softly.

Yami looked back over his shoulder towards her "Well yeah. I think we could be best buds if we got a chance to just hang out. I was thinking water guns" Yami said, turning to face the shelves again. "When my back gets better of course" he said sheepishly, turning to face her once again.

"Come on you goofball" she said, taking his hand and gently pulling him along.

* * *

They got done shopping and arrived back at Yami's with an hour and a half left until the kids came home, so Yuugi started dinner.

Yami watched Yuugi move around the kitchen, pointing where things were when she needed to find something. He found her movements comforting, entertaining, and smooth. Everything she did, she did it gracefully. Her small hands moving perfectly and precisely, yet fumbling with a few things. He smiled when she began humming a song, a quiet, sweet, and peaceful melody.

Yuugi was having trouble trying to peel a potato, she was taught to do it away from herself, but she usually just used a potato peeler. Yami saw her dilemma and walked forward, wrapping his arms around hers. She gasped in surprise but smiled when he put his hands over hers, showing her how to turn the potato and cut the skin from it safely. "Be careful, the knives are sharp."

"Thank you" she whispered, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why are you cooking so early?"

"Because it needs a little bit in the crockpot."

"Ohhh crockpot meal. Yum." Yami's stomach growled at the mention of food, causing him to chuckle sheepishly.

Yuugi turned around to face him, wrapping his arms around Yami's torso. "You sound hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm, breakfast.. Because I fell asleep in the chair and skipped lunch" he answered sheepishly.

"Oh Yami" Yuugi chuckled. "Let's get you a snack."

Yami watched as Yuugi peeled and chopped fruits, pulling out seeds as she went. She pulled out some other things that she bought and blended them all together, pouring the contents of the blender into two glasses with straws, and handing one to Yami. "What is it?"

"Fruit smoothie. Taste it, it's good."

Yami took a drink and hummed "Oh my RA! That is delicious."

Yuugi giggled as she turned back around "I told you it's good."

"Don't spoil me" Yami whined. "Now you're gonna go back home and then I won't be able to fix the things you fix, so I won't have them."

"It's okay my Yami boo" she cooed, squeezing his cheeks between her hands "I wiw take cawe of yew."

"You're an ass" he grumbled between her hands.

Her hands slid from his face, going to his chest with her forehead as she broke out in laughter. Yami leaned against the counter while laughing with her "You're so silly" Yuugi chuckled as she calmed down.

"You are so mean. Picking on me all the time."

"It's the only way for me to let you know I like you" she whispered, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Yami cupped her face in his hands as she tilted her head down, tilting it back up to look at him. "Well, you could just tell me" he whispered, smiling at her.

"What fun is that?" She chuckled quietly.

Yami chuckled with her before pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. "You say I'm the silly one."

Yuugi smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Yami's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Yami leaned down, putting his lips close to her ear "Not to break up the moment, because I'm rather enjoying it, but dinner has to be put in a crockpot" he whispered.

Yuugi lifted up, the smile still on her face as she slapped Yami playfully "Alright, I'm going."

"Crockpot is in that cupboard over there" he chuckled pointing.

Yuugi glared at him playfully before walking over to the cabinet he'd pointed to.

Yami peeled potatoes for Yuugi while she started everything else for dinner. She was amazed at how quickly Yami peeled and cut potatoes. She started cutting up more vegetables to add to the meal, only stopping when the bus was spotted down the road.

Yami and Yuugi walked out the side door, standing behind her car while they waited for the children to get off the bus. "Daddy!" Akari cheered as she ran towards him. "Hi Yuugi!"

"Hi Akari, did you guys have fun at school today?"

"_I_ did. I dunno about Yuki, he's been kinda mopey today" Akari said, motioning towards Yuki who was slowly walking towards them.

Yami saw the frown on Yuugi's face and walked towards Yuki. "Hey bud. What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Yuki murmured, continuing to walk towards the house.

Yami watched as Yuki walked towards the house, a pitiful look on his face. "Akari" Yami whispered, waving Akari towards him.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"I dunno. He was like that on the bus this morning. He hasn't smiled at all, all day long."

"Alright" Yami sighed "Go do your homework."

"Okie dokie."

Yami walked over to Yuugi, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Yuugi sighed, leaning into his chest "What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure it out. Together."

"I guess so."

"Come on, dinner will be done soon" he said, guiding her gently towards the house.

* * *

The four of them sat down to dinner, eating silently. Yami couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Yuki, he knew it was bothering Yuugi as well. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't know how Yuki would behave, and starting a fight with him was _not_ going to build a bond with him.

Yuugi could practically see the gears turning in Yami's head. He _really_ wanted to bond with her son. She looked back at Yuki, who was just staring at his plate and pushing his food around. She sat back and thought for a minute, her eyes widening a little when a thought occured to her "Hey Yuki, why don't you hang out with Yami tomorrow? Spend the Saturday together."

Yami looked at her with a raised brow, and sweatdropped 'forcing him into it probably isn't the best plan Yuugi' he thought silently.

"What?" She shrugged "You guys can have a guys day and Akari and I will have a girls day out."

"Woo!" Akari cheered.

Yuki just simply shrugged before continuing to eat.

"Alright" Yami grunted, standing up when they were all done with dinner. "You two got your homework done?"

"Yep. We did it together."

"Alright. You guys can go play. No four-wheelers, it's to late for that, other than that you can do whatever you want."

"We're gonna go color. Daddy can I get my crayons out of your study?"

"You sure can. Don't mess with anything else though, okay?"

"I know" Akari said, scooting slowly off her chair. "Come on Yuki, let's go color."

"Okay" Yuki said quietly, following slowly behind Akari.

Yami turned with narrowed eyes back towards Yuugi, and she just simply smiled back. "Are you crazy?" Yami whispered.

"What?"

"I want him to like me. Not to have you force him towards liking me."

"Oh relax. He's not going come to you Yami. You're going to have to pull him towards you."

"I don't want that. I want him to like me because he wants to. Not because I pull him towards me."

"Trust me. Just hang out with him tomorrow. Get to know him, you'll be fine."

Yami sighed "Alright. I'll do it. But only because I want us to bond."

"I'd like for you two to bond" Yuugi whispered as she stood from the table, taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "Yami? Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Why did I have to leave the lights on the other night?"

Yami sighed, looking at the ground before looking back up in her eyes "I might as well tell you, because I'm sure you'll find out one way or another."

Yuugi tilted her head "What is it?"

"Yuugi, Akari's mother left when she was three..." Yami continued to explain to her the night that Anzu left, not leaving out a single detail.

Yuugi's eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Mhm. Now I leave those lights on so she knows I'm still here and can find her way to my bed."

"Oh my goodness. Poor Akari."

"I know, but she's been alright since that day."

"Well that's good."

"Mhm" he hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing."

Yuugi chuckled, tilting her head to hide her neck when Yami's breath tickled it. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She sighed as they stood there, just looking out the kitchen window into the slightly darkened night. "I should get him home" she said quietly, turning to face Yami.

Once again Yami was lost in those blue/violet eyes of hers, a smile crossing his face. "I guess so" he sighed.

"Come by around noon. I'll feed him his lunch before you get there."

"Alright."

She stretched up and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek, holding the kiss there for a minute before backing away. She walked in the other room to get Yuki and Yami noticed how torn she looked. She would've stayed longer, but she knew Yuki wasn't in the mood. He and Akari waved from the kitchen windows, before he sent Akari off to brush her teeth and hair. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight 'Kar."

**Me: Oh my goodness, now THAT was a long ass chapter... But! It had plenty of fluffez in it! :D I lubs dee fluffez! :D Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	12. Ch 12: Kodokuna

**Me: So, last chapter was pretty long, this chapter however, I don't think will be as long... So, here goes this chapter. :)**

**To Animefangirl365: All will be explained this chapter :)**

**To Makio: I'm glad to hear you like the story so much ^w^ I update about every 3 days :) Lol, glad I'm making you feel some feels as well ^_^ Enjoy the rest of the story! :)**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Kodokuna is Japanese for forlorn.**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 12**

**Kodokuna**

Yami arrived at Yuugi's apartment a little after noon, Akari skipping along happily beside him. "Behave today, and I mean it" Yami said, looking at Akari.

"I know daddy. I'll be a good girl."

"Good." He knocked lightly on the door and stood there waiting for Yuugi to answer.

Yuugi smiled as she swung the door open "Hey."

"Hey yourself" Yami chuckled.

"Come on in" she said, waving for them to come in.

Yami and Akari walked into the apartment, Yami not really surprised to find Yuki playing his video games. "Told you you'd have to pull him" Yuugi whispered.

Yami narrowed his eyes at her "I just wanna get to know what he's like. I'll figure it out from there" Yami mumbled back.

Yuugi chuckled and stuck her tongue out "Good luck honey. Come on Akari. Behave Yuki."

"I know" he sighed.

"He'll be fine" Yami chuckled.

"Call me if he doesn't behave-"

"Yuugi."

"What?"

"It's fine. He'll be okay" he chuckled, shooing her out the door.

"Fine. Have fun" she said softly, kissing Yami's cheek.

"You too. Be good 'Kar."

"I will daddy" she said, taking Yuugi's hand.

'Girls are so much easier' Yami thought to himself, watching as Akari took a liking to Yuugi already. He shut the door and turned back towards Yuki "So" Yami sighed.

"You don't have to do anything" Yuki murmured.

"Huh?"

"It's okay. I'll tell my mom we had fun."

"But, I want to have fun."

Yuki looked up at Yami after pausing his game. "Uh huh, sure you do" he scoffed, turning back to his game.

"But.. I do.."

Yuki stopped and looked back up at him, raising a brow. "Why?"

Yami shrugged "Why not? I think you're a pretty cool kid."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Uhhh.. No.." Yami said uncertainly, confused as to why Yuki was acting this way.

"Pft, you'll just end up like all the other guys that actually got to _go_ on a date with my mom" Yuki snorted, sitting back on the couch to resume his game.

"I'm just gonna let you cool off for a while" Yami said, sliding over and sitting sideways on the stool behind the kitchen island. 'Note to self, drink a little bit before your next visit with Yuki' he thought to himself. He felt like such a jackass for being intimidated by an eight year old.

* * *

Yuugi held Akari's hand as they crossed the street. It'd been a couple hours and they decided to head back to the apartment and see how the boys were getting along. Akari giggled as Yuugi chased her up the stairs, the two of them stopping at the door to catch their breath. Yuugi opened the door to find the boys sitting on the couch, Yami watching Yuki play his game, looking as if he could fall asleep at any minute.

"So" she said, earning their attention "What are you guys doing?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, a silent 'What the hell does it look like we're doing?' going between them. "Nothin, just.. Bonding.. Over a game.. Old men pissing on the sidewalk. Prostitutes chilling here and there when the sun goes down. Some fat guy with his ass hanging out. Same old same, you know" Yami shrugged, leaning back to watch Yuki once again.

"Akari, sweetie, how about you go push your daddy off the couch and play a game with Yuki."

"Okay" Akari giggled, walking over and trying to push Yami off the couch.

Yuugi walked over and sat at the island in the kitchen, Yami joining her a few minutes later. His eyes were barely opened as he sat there, looking off in no general direction. "Yami, I'm sorry" she said, audible only to the two of them.

"Don't worry about it Yuugi. It takes time to build bonds. You know how us men are, we don't know how to express our feelings towards each other in any way other than anger. Besides, we'll bond. I just gotta find out how."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep" she said, trying hard not to giggle.

"After staring at a TV for so long I start getting tired. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep." Yami looked down at the counter before turning his head to look at Yuugi. "It's so confusing."

"What's that?"

"Yuki. He acts like he wants to bond, but doesn't want to, all at the same time. I'm feeling a weird sense of deja vu and I don't know why."

"Did you know someone that acted like he did?"

"I dunno. I can't remember."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Maybe" Yami sighed. "I think I'm gonna head home, my head is killing me."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. C'mon 'Kar, you have chores to do."

"Aww man" Akari pouted, headed out the door in front of Yami. "Bye Yuugi! Bye Yuki!"

"Bye!" The two said, waving.

"Yuki, off the game, time for a bath."

"Alright mom."

"Thank you."

* * *

Yami sighed as he laid on his bed, his head was hurting and he didn't feel too well. Laying there he ended up falling asleep, leaving Akari to watch TV. Akari went to lock the door, entering her father's bedroom on her way back through and putting his blanket over him. She kissed his cheek and smiled "Goodnight daddy" she whispered.

Akari shut everything off but the two lights that were normally left on and went to bed herself.

**Me: Yeah, I didn't know how else to end that chapter... But, this will get better. I'm too tired right now to focus on anything... So, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye and Goodnight! :)**


	13. Ch 13: Just Like You

**Me: Okay, and last chapter Yami was having some complications getting along with Yuki and bonding with him. Let's see how he deals with that... Also, these stories will be updated at least once a week. I've just been so busy, and I've been staying up late just to get chapters done so I can post every 3 days. However it's beginning to wear on me. So, from now on, they'll be updated at least once a week. :)**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 13**

**Just Like You**

Yami sighed as he sat on the ground, leaning back against his parent's garage. "What's on your mind, son?"

Yami looked up to his step father walking towards him. He sighed as he looked down again "My girlfriend."

"Something wrong with her?"

"No. It's.. She has a son, and I'm trying to bond with him and it's not working. I felt so intimidated by him, because of the look he gave me, and he's so serious."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Yami looked up at him and raised a brow, thinking to himself. "Uhh.. Who?"

"You."

"But.. I was beat on by my father. I almost died!"

"Do you know his story?"

"Well no. But it's not really my business."

"Yami, the only way to learn how to bond with this boy is to learn his story. And really, the only way for me to help you is to meet the boy."

"So what do I do?"

Aknamkanon looked at Yami for a minute a slight frown on his face. "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I really like Yuugi, and Yuki's a cool kid. I just want it to work."

His step father sighed, a small smile going across his face "Invite them for dinner."

"What?" Yami looked up at his step father as if he'd just shot someone.

"Invite them for dinner. Only then can I tell you what to do with Yuki."

"Alright" Yami sighed, pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna go tell your mother. You get them to come here."

"Alright."

* * *

Yuugi pulled into a gravel driveway that wrapped around to a concrete parking space at the two story country home. Two medium dogs came running out and barking around the car. One was a black and white speckled dog with one ear straight up and the other flopped over, a black tipped tail wagging behind him. The other was solid black with floppy ears and a long tail. She watched as Yami jogged over and opened her door "Don't worry, they're friendly" he chuckled, helping her out.

"They're very beautiful."

"This speckled one here is Ticker, he's a mutt. That one over there is Zeus, he's a black lab." At the mention of his name Zues ran over and jumped on Yami. "Get down Zeus" he chuckled, ruffling the dog's ears.

Yuki got out of the car, a portable game system in his hands. Yami spotted the game system and looked over at Yuugi, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry, he wanted to bring it. It's a long car ride over here."

"So have him look out the window and enjoy the view" Yami whispered back.

Yuugi smiled sheepishly at Yami "Oops?"

"I'm gonna 'oops' you" Yami chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. Yami wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek before a squeal of joy brought them back to reality.

"You must be Yuugi" Yami's mother chirped, walking over and hugging Yuugi. "I'm Yami's mother, Yamina. You are so much prettier than Yami described you. And your little boy is just the cutest" she said, walking over and putting a hand on Yuki's face gently.

"Yamina, honey. Don't scare away the guests before they get inside" Aknamkanon chuckled as he walked over, Akari skipping happily at his side.

"Yuugi, this is my father, Aknamkanon. He's the mellow half of my mother" Yami chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. You have a beautiful home here."

"Well thank you. I hope you both came hungry. Yami's mother is making her homemade potato salad, a fruit salad, and an apple pie. I just took the last burger off the grill, so dinner is done."

"Sounds amazing."

"Well let's get inside and get you two fed."

"C'mon Yuki" Yami said, herding Yuki towards the house.

* * *

Once they were done eating (and once Yami's mother was done lecturing Yami about not finding Yuugi first) Yami took Yuugi outdoors and began walking through the woods behind his parent's house, down the lantern lit path that ran through it. He left Aknamkanon to talk to Yuki, knowing that he would find a way for Yami to bond with him. "This is so beautiful" Yuugi sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I used to walk through here all the time as a kid. The only way to escape reality sometimes."

Yuugi looked at Yami, her eyes shining with curiousity "Why would you want to escape reality?"

"Because my father was abusive" he said quietly, looking up at the moon. "I would always run here. This is where I could forget about everything, and just be myself without having to worry about getting beat on over anything I did."

"What? Why is your mother still with him?"

Yami chuckled half heartedly "Aknamkanon isn't my real father. He's my step father. My real father was kicked out when I was thirteen, almost fourteen."

"Why so late?"

"My mother didn't know about it. She always worked, by the time she got home she was too tired, she'd go straight to bed. But when I turned thirteen, my father beat me too much, and I ended up in a coma. I almost died. The hospital called my mother and once I woke up I told her everything. She got in a fight with my father, beat him up a little bit, and told him to get his stuff and get out. She said if she ever caught him anywhere around me again she'd beat his face in. She didn't meet Aknamkanon until I was seventeen. I was already turning into a bad seed, and I didn't want anything to do with Aknamkanon. As a matter of fact, I made it a goal to completely ignore him. One day we got in a fight and since that day we've been fine." Yami shrugged as he finished his story.

"Hm" Yuugi hummed. "You have a lot more in common with Yuki than I thought" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Yami asked, looking over at her.

"Akefia got kicked out for doing the same thing to Yuki. I was working, but I came home early one day and caught Akefia beating on Yuki. I threw him out and told him never to come back. I locked the door and held Yuki, I didn't know what else to do. I just kept blaming myself" she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.

She gasped lightly when arms wrapped around her "Don't blame yourself" Yami said quietly. "Sometimes people are dicks. We just have to learn to compromise with it. It's not our fault. It's theirs. And Akefia is the one missing out this time, because Yuki is a good kid."

Yuugi looked up at Yami and smiled, him smiling back as he wiped away her tears. She threaded her arms under his, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him towards her, slowly standing on her toes to place a kiss on Yami's cheek. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For understanding everything. For.. Just everything you do."

Yami chuckled lightly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm happy to do what I do."

Yuugi wrapped her arms around Yami's torso, laying her head on Yami's chest. "Can you hold me just a little longer?" She whispered.

"I'll hold you as long as you need me to" Yami whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's shoulders.

The two of them stood there holding each other for a little while longer before heading back to the house. Upon arriving back inside they found the two children fast asleep on the couch, wore out from all the excitement from the day. Yami picked Yuki up after Aknamkanon picked Akari up, the two of them carrying the children out to the truck and saying their goodbyes.

Yami followed Yuugi home, making sure she made it there and inside safely. He carried Yuki upstairs, putting him to bed for her, kissing her cheek, and leaving. Once he arrived home he carried Akari inside and put her to bed, before going to bed himself, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Me: Okay, done with that chapter... Now to get started on all the others XD Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	14. Ch 14: Fight of Love

**Me: Oh my Ra! It's like really early in the morning, I haven't been to sleep yet, I've been drinking a warm herbal tea, and now it's just a matter of time before I'm able to crash T.T Let's hope it just smacks me soon... Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 14**

**Fight of Love**

Yami sighed as he hung up his phone. He'd just got done talking to his father and had come up with a great plan to begin his bonding with Yuki. One way or another they would have to have an argument before they would ever be able to truely bond.

"Akari, let's go" he yelled, standing from his chair. She'd arrived home about an hour ago and had gotten all her homework done.

"Coming" she chirped, running to her father's side. "Where are we going daddy?"

"We're going to see Yuugi and Yuki. I've got something I wanna try."

"Uhh.. Okay" she shrugged, following him out to the truck.

* * *

Yuugi was sitting at the island in her apartment, talking to all her friends while Yuki played his video games when a knock sounded at the door. Opening the door she found Yami and Akari "What are you doing here?"

Yami looked up and saw all Yuugi's friends looking at him. "Making an ass of myself. But it's something that has to happen. So please, just trust me."

"Um, oh-kay?" Yuugi walked back to the island with Akari, watching Yami with all of her friends.

Yami stepped in front of Yuki, blocking the TV from his view. "Get up."

Yuki looked at him with a brow raised "What?"

"I said, get up."

"I'm playing a game."

Yami reached down, taking the controller from Yuki and sitting it on the floor behind him. "And now you're not. So get up."

"I don't want to get up."

"Get up. We're going outside and we're going to do something fun."

"I _was_ doing something fun, _you_ interrupted it" Yuki practically growled, standing his ground with Yami.

Yami narrowed his eyes, keeping steady "And now _we're_ going to do something fun _together_."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You can either get off the couch and _walk_ down those stairs. Or I can pick you up and _carry_ you down those stairs. Don't test me, because I will do it. Now go."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Well guess what, today, we're gonna bond. Whether you want to or not."

"You can't make me do anything. You're not my father!"

"You really think I don't know that?" Yami asked, leaning closer to Yuki. Yuki gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Yami. "I know I'm not your father. But I don't want you going down the path that I went down! I know where you're headed Yuki, and I'm not going to let you get where I was. You're a good kid, dammit! And you're gonna quit acting like a spoiled little brat, and start respecting me and everyone else around you, especially your mother! Do you understand me?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes "You know nothing about me, or what path I'm on. You don't know how I feel! An-"

"Shut up!" Yuki flinched slightly at the tone in Yami's voice, and the burning crimson eyes that were staring him down. "Let me tell you something. I know exactly how you feel. The only difference between our stories, is that my beatings didn't stop until I was thirteen and was put in a coma by my father! Only then did my mother know what he did. I almost died! At least your mother caught your father. I went down a wrong path, I know where you're headed, and trust me, it doesn't get pretty. It just gets worse."

Yuki turned his head down, a look in his eyes that showed confusion and sadness. "Why do you care?" He asked softly.

Yami croutched down in front of him, lowering his voice and looking Yuki in the eyes. "Because you're a good kid. I know you can be even better if you just turn off the path you're headed down. I don't want to see you go through what I did, it hurts. It causes a lot of heartache, and a lot of physical and mental pain. You're constantly confused, but you don't care, fighting is the only thing that makes sense. Escaping reality is easy when you go outside, but eventually it becomes harder and you think of trying other things to escape from it. Don't go down that road, Yuki."

Yuki looked down at his hands, afraid to ask his next question. "Y-Yami.. A-Are.. You're not gonna.."

"Beat on you?" Yami offered, Yuki nodding his head slowly. "No, I'm not" Yami chuckled softly. "In the eight years of Akari's life, she's deserved a good spanking more than once for not behaving herself, but not once has she ever received one."

Yuki looked back up at Yami, blinking in shock before looking over at Akari "Is that true?"

"Yeah" Akari giggled sheepishly. "I was pretty rotten myself, daddy always told me he was gonna spank my butt, but then we'd end up playing chase, and he'd swing me in the air once he caught me."

"You promise?" Yuki asked, looking back to Yami. "You promise not to hit me?"

"I promise I won't hit you on purpose. I tease and rough house, I don't beat."

"You're also a punk and a bully" Yuki growled playfully, tackling Yami backwards.

"Dog pile on daddy!" Akari yelled, running over and jumping on the two boys.

Yuki and Akari giggled from their positions on top of Yami. "Oh c'mon" Yami chuckled.

"Look Yuki, daddy's ticklish" Akari snickered, poking Yami in the neck.

"No, Akari. Stop it" Yami chuckled, tilting his head.

"Does this tickle?" Yuki asked, poking the other side of Yami's neck.

"No" Yami chuckled, tilting his head the other way.

"Looks to me like it does" Akari giggled, poking the other side.

"Me too" Yuki chuckled with her, poking his side of Yami's neck.

Yami continued to twist his head back and forth, attempting to escape the torture from the children. "Yuugi! Help me" he chuckled.

"Sorry, you started it" she chuckled from her seat across the room.

"Oh c'mon" he yelped as Yuki poked him in the neck again. "Oh yeah? What if I tickled you guys?" Yami yelled playfully, putting a hand to each childs stomach and tickling them. Both kids rolled off him in a fit of giggles begging for mercy. "Not so funny when you're the ones being tickled huh?" Yami chuckled.

"Run for your life!" Akari giggled as she jumped off the floor, running out the door.

"Run away!" Yuki chuckled behind her.

Yami stood, chuckling as he got off the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Yuugi and winked "I just had to try it out" he chuckled before giving chase after the two little ones "Get back here you little monsters!"

Yuugi chuckled, a smile on her face as she looked at the game that was currently paused and forgotten about. She walked over to the window and watched as Yami chased the children down the sidewalk, stopping only to hold his hands while the three of them crossed the road to the park.

"'at Yami sure is one hell of a guy" Joey chuckled as she walked over next to Yuugi.

"That he is" Yuugi said softly, watching as the three of them ran around. Neither of two children were left out, Yami was paying an even amount of attention to both, and both were enjoying it.

**Me: What a cute little happy dappy scene there right? Man am I tired. Took me forever, but I finally finished this chapter XD Alright, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	15. Ch 15: Game Time

**Me: And as usual, I'm up super duper late because I can't sleep... So dumb, anyway! I've lost my plot once again... I forgot where I was going, but I know the main points I need to work in, so I'm going to go ahead and move forward with where I think I need to be... I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 15**

**Game Time**

**Two Weeks Later**

Yuugi and her friends sat on the bleachers, watching as the boys walked into the dugout to talk to Yami. A few of the boys were scattered around, jogging away for drinks. Akari sat down next to Yuugi, waiting patiently for the game to begin. "Well there's my little girl" a man chuckled.

Yuugi looked up and smiled "Hey daddy" she chuckled, standing up to greet her father.

"Hey. Who's this little girl?" The man asked, ruffling Akari's hair.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend's daughter Akari. Akari, this is my father Ty, and mother Zana."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Akari said with a smile, dipping her head with her courtsey.

"What a sweet little girl" Ty chuckled.

Just then Yami jogged over "Hey, sorry to interrupt, have you seen Kazuto?"

"Um, I think he went over there with Yuki, honey."

"He's the only one that hasn't come to get his shirt yet."

"Oh, Yami, if you have a minute.."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I wanted you to meet my parents" Yuugi said, pointing towards her parents.

"Oh. Okay" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

"Yami, this is my father Ty, and mother Zana. Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Yami."

"It's very nice to finally meet both of you. I-"

"Yami!" Yuki yelled, crashing into Yami's legs while Yami was shaking hands with Ty.

"Hey bud. Where's Kazuto?"

"He's getting a drink."

"Alright. You ready to play?"

"Yep."

"Good" Yami said, smiling as he turned back to Ty. "Sorry about that. I tend to get distracted when I almost get knocked over" he chuckled.

"Oh, no worries. I know how excitable children can be."

"Not easy to ignore them huh?"

"Definately not" Ty chuckled.

"Mr. Sennen!"

Yami turned as Tysen leaped up into him. "Hey Tysen."

"Me next!" Tyler yelled, jumping on Yami's back.

"Oh, c'mon you guys. I'm trying to have a conversation. Sorry Ty, I've gotta get back to work though."

"Please, go ahead."

"Maybe we can talk more after the game."

"I look forward to it."

"Well, until then, enjoy my daughter. If she gets annoying, just put some candy in her mouth" he joked. "Oh, and Yuugi, if she tries to get money from you, she has five dollars in her pocket for snacks. Make her use it."

"Yes dear. I will."

Yami scooped Yuki up and walked towards the dugout "Let's go poopstain" he chuckled.

"Hey" Yuki giggled "I'm not a poopstain. You're the poopstain!"

"You're gonna be a poopstain when a drop you in the toilet" he chuckled, flipping Yuki around and putting him down.

"You're a punk Yami."

"I know. Now let's start, game time."

"Woo!"

"Here Kazuto" Yami said, throwing a shirt at the boy.

"Yami, you're part of the team too" Yuki chuckled, putting a hat on Yami's head.

"Not really a hat person."

"You should be. It matches your t-shirt."

"Alright" Yami chuckled. "Let's go boys. Do your best, that's all I ask."

They put their hands in a circle, cheering 'Domino Dingos' before heading out to the field. The children took position around the field, ready for the game to begin.

* * *

The game was close to an end and the teams were tied. Yuki was up to bat and Yami was at the pitcher's mound. "Alright Yuki, you can do this bud."

"I got it" he said, twisting his foot in the dirt as he took position, ready to hit the ball.

"That's it" Yami chuckled, putting his arms out in front of him. Yami swung his arms back, twirling the one holding the ball before letting it go.

Yuki swung the bat hard, smacking the ball and sending it flying. "Go Yuki! Go!" Yami yelled, causing Yuki to run. Yuki ran, making it halfway to home before the ball was thrown in "Slide Yuki!"

Yuki dropped down, sliding in the dirt to home plate. They waited for the dust to clear, everyone on the edge of their seat waiting for the umpire to call it. "SAFE!" He called, causing the dugout to erupt in cheers.

Yami chuckled as the team came rushing out, dog piling on Yuki. They rolled around for a few seconds before getting up, and high fiving the other team with their 'good game' congradulations. Yami shook hands with the other coach and thanked him for the game. He barely turned around before he was tackled to the ground by his team. Yami embraced all of them, chuckling lightly "I'm so proud of you guys. Especially you" he cheered, lifting Yuki up as he stood. "You guys did awesome. Guess whos going across the street for ice cream!"

"WE ARE!" The team cheered, running back towards the dugout.

Yami turned back towards Yuki and smiled "I'm very proud of you. I knew you could do it" he said softly.

Yuki leaned forward, wrapping his small arms around Yami's neck "Thanks Yami."

Yami hugged the boy for a minute before pulling away "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" He cheered as Yami stood him back on the ground. He ran off back towards Yuugi, with Yami on his heels.

"Alright" Yami sighed once he reached Yuugi and her parents. "I'm gonna-"

"Yami, c'mon. Everyones waiting" Yuki whined, pulling on Yami's hand.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll be back" he chuckled, walking away with Yuki dragging him.

Ty watched them walk away with his brows furrowed "Yuugi, has he ever been that way with anyone?"

"Hm?" She hummed, turning to face him "Who? Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"No. He's always shied away from everyone. He's always been afraid of men. But Yami knows his pain. And they bond through it."

Ryou smiled happily beside her sister, watching as her nephew clung to Yami like a monkey clung to a tree branch. Yami would look over at him every now and then, a smile always on his face. "Yami is the best thing that's happened to that boy, daddy" Ryou said.

"I'll have ta agree with 'at" Joey chuckled.

Yuki came running back a few minutes later, with his ice cream, Yami behind him with Akari on his shoulders. "So Yami" Ty said, earning Yami's attention. "What is it that you do for a living?"

"Oh, well I'm an author and I volunteer to coach softball."

"He's a really good coach grandpa" Yuki said, licking his ice cream happily.

"Oops" Akari said from on top of Yami's shoulder. "Sorry daddy."

"Glad I left the hat on" he said, looking down at Yuki. Yuki giggled as did Akari, causing Yami to chuckle.

"What kind of books do you write?" Ty continued his questioning.

"Children's books. Inspired by this little twerp here" he chuckled, putting Akari back on the ground.

"You wanna see them?" Akari asked, grabbing her bag off the bleachers.

"Akari, how long have you had those checked out of the library?"

"I dunno" she shrugged, pulling the books from her bag to show Ty.

Yami sweatdropped at his daughter's carelessness. Yuugi chuckled quietly when she saw the look on Yami's face. "She gets that from you" she said.

Yami started chuckling along with her "Shut up" he joked, nudging her with his elbow.

Zana watched with a smile on her face as her daughter wrapped her arms around Yami's torso. The two of them were obviously falling hard for each other. She noticed how they kissed on the forehead or the cheek, and the occasional peck on the nose, but not one on the lips.

Yami hugged Yuugi close, placing his chin on top of her head "You gonna come to my house for dinner tomorrow?"

"Well that depends" she said quietly, pulling her head back to look in his eyes.

"On what?" He asked, raising a brow.

"What are you fixing?"

"Burgers on the grill. Maybe you should have your parents come out with you. I'll invite my parents over and we can all get to know each other a bit better" Yami suggested in her ear.

"Well aren't you just the planner" Yuugi giggled, placing a kiss on Yami's cheek. "I think that's a great idea though."

"So, why don't you ask your parents while we're standing here" he chuckled quietly.

"Oh yeah" she chuckled sheepishly, turning to face her parents. "So, mom, dad. If you guys aren't busy tomorrow you guys should come with me to Yami's tomorrow. His parents are coming to his house for a cookout and it'll give you guys a chance to get to know him."

"Sure, I don't have anything planned. What are we havin?" Ty asked.

"Ty!" Zana said, smacking him playfully.

"What?"

"Sorry for his forwardness. We'd love to come. No matter what you're having" she growled the last part lowly, eyeing her husband.

"Hey, I was just curious. Maybe he wanted us to bring something" Ty shrugged.

Yami chuckled "No, you don't have to bring anything. I'm grilling burgers and hot dogs, mom is fixing her homemade potato salad and a salad that my grandmother used to fix, its amazing. But, I'm going to the store in a bit to get some chips and I think that's about it. Oh! Yuugi, while I'm talking about my parents. Mom said to tell you they'd catch Yuki's next game. Dad had a dentist appointment or they would've come."

"Oh that's fine. I know how your mother is" she giggled.

"Scatter brained right?"

"But I gotta love the woman. She's so funny."

"Yes, yes she is" Yami agreed.

"Well, I look forward to meeting your parents" Ty said, shaking Yami's hand.

"Daddy, c'mon. I'm tired" Akari whined.

"Okay, give me one second. Will you go pick up the bags and drag them over here?"

"I'll try" she said walking towards the dugout.

"Sorry, she probably is tired. She was up at four this morning for some odd reason. But it was nice to meet the two of you. I look forward to dinner at my place tomorrow. I'm sure we may end up with more than just us. I think Seto, Marik, Mai, and Bakura may end up showing up" he chuckled.

"Probably" Yuugi chuckled next to him "With their respectable dates no doubt."

"More than likely. Happens all the time." Yami looked down to see a set of light maroon eyes looking up at him, dark rings under them and a look of annoyance in them. "I'm coming. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow, I've got a very annoyed eight year old ready to go home."

"It was nice meeting you as well" Ty said, waving.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, pecking Yuugi on the cheek. He turned as he picked up the bags Akari was dragging "Guess who better not be awake any earlier than eight tomorrow morning" he said to Akari as he walked away.

"And if I am?"

"I'm going to squeeze you until you pass out again" he chuckled teasingly.

**Me: Okay, I have a migraine and I'm going to end that chapter there. For those of you who weren't keeping track, Yami and Yuugi have been together for 30 days now! ^w^ 31 next chapter, meaning a 1 month anniversary! So until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	16. Ch 16: Demons

**Me: Okay, the migrain finally subsided enough for me to continue and get this story back on a roll once again. :) So, onto the next chapter. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 16**

**Demons**

Yami was sitting at his house relaxing for a bit before he had to get up and start the hamburgers when his mother alerted him that a few cars were pulling in. He stood from his chair and Akari from the couch, walking over to the window to investigate. "Well, those guys are early" he said, counting Bakura, Ryou, Kiseki, Yuugi, Yuki, Ty, Zana, Marik, Seto, Joey, and Kazuto.

"Yay! Kiseki is here too" Akari cheered running out the front door.

Yami walked out the front door behind her and smiled at the approaching gang of friends. "Hey you guys. You're a bit early. Mom and Mai are in the house with Duke and dad. I wasn't expecting anyone 'till like three-ish."

"I figured maybe you guys needed help, so we came early" Yuugi said, poking Yami's nose.

"Well thank you. I actually have to get the grill lit up an-" Yami stopped suddenly, looking over Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi raised a brow but turned her attention to where Yami had looked, only turning her head towards the house when she heard the door open up. "Who's that?" Mai asked as she walked out the door with Duke in tow.

"Dunno" Yami answered, gently pulling himself from Yuugi and walking to the edge of the porch, ready to defend his company if need be. His brows furrowed in rage when a man and all-too-familiar woman stepped out of the vehicle. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here" he growled, causing Seto and Duke to immediately be at his side.

The woman had short brown hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a low cut red shirt that stopped just above her stomach and short black skirt with red knee high leather boots. She walked up the driveway and turned on the walkway to head up to the porch "I've come for Akari, Yami."

"Then I suggest you go ahead and leave now. I have a court order that says you're not allowed within five hundred feet of her. So either you and your brute can leave willingly, or I can throw you off my property, Anzu."

Akari gasped when she heard the woman's name, turning to hide behind Yuugi. Yuugi took a defensive stance in front of Akari, no way was this terrible woman getting her hands on Akari.

"I can go get a sheriff and have her in my custody before dinner is over with" Anzu said.

"Go get a sheriff, as soon as they find out that you've broken your restraining order you'll be thrown in jail."

"Yami, just let me see my daughter."

"She doesn't want to see you. Do you have any idea what you've done to her?! You don't give two shits about Akari! All you ever wanted was sex! That's all it's about with you! The only good thing that ever came from you, was_ that _girl. And I'm _not_ letting you take her away from me."

"Let's let her decide."

"Fine. But she doesn't even want to see you. If you'd paid attention earlier, she's been out here the whole time. She's hiding behind my girlfriend right now. And in case you haven't noticed, Yuugi's taken a protective stance in front of her. _She_ loves Akari, _you_ don't."

"Akari, sweetie, come here. Come see mommy."

Akari peeked her head from behind Yuugi, looking up at Yuugi with a pleading look in her eyes. She wiggled her little finger for Yuugi to come down to her level. Yuugi lowered down and Akari whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile. Yuugi nodded and picked Akari up from the ground, carrying her over to Yami.

Yami took Akari from Yuugi when Akari leaned towards him. She leaned away from Anzu, but stayed there because she knew Yami would protect her. "Why did you leave?"

Anzu looked at the ground before looking back up at Akari "Because I wasn't ready for a family. But now I am, you can come live with me, and this'll be your new daddy."

"I don't want a new daddy. I love my daddy. Why did you leave me all alone?"

Anzu opened and closed her mouth. She didn't have an answer.

"I didn't think you knew... If you hated me that much, then why come back? So you can leave me alone again?" Akari wiggled a little bit and Yami knew what she wanted, so he placed her gently on the ground and watched as she backed Anzu down the walkway, Yami on her heels. "You think it's okay for you to leave me like that and then come back as if it's nothing?! You're a monster! My mommy is the best mommy in the world. You're not a mommy, you're just a big bully! My mommy says that someone like you doesn't deserve a child like me. She says that I'm the best thing in the world. She doesn't have to buy me new, pretty things, because she's always there to hug me when I need a hug!"

At this point tears were running down Akari's face, but she meant every word coming from her mouth. "You didn't care! You never cared! I wish you'd never come back! I hate you! I-"

Akari was cut off when the large man grabbed her by the throat. Unfortunately he didn't see the burning crimson eyes behind her that lit up until it was to late. The owner of those crimson red eyes jumped, slamming the big brute to the ground in one swift move, his hand clenching his throat until he was barely able to breathe. "You ever, _EVER_ touch my daughter again, I will _kill_ you" Yami snarled, shoving his hand into the man's throat to further prove his point.

Everyone on the porch was frozen in place, they barely saw Yami move at all, let alone snag ahold of the big guy's throat. Mai knew this was only going to get worse, she saw that burning anger in Yami's eyes, and appearantly so did Aknamkanon. He came out on the porch and walked down the walkway, carefully approaching Yami.

"Is that.. the kind of person.. you want me around?!" Akari choked out, still coughing a little. "The kind of person that tries to choke me?! Get out of here!" She screamed, turning and running back towards the porch. She stopped only once she reached Yuugi.

Yuugi held her arms open, and scooped the little one up, holding her close to her. "Shh, I've got you" she soothed, rocking Akari gently.

No one noticed Yuki had walked off the porch and was headed over towards Yami. Aknamkanon, gently pried Yami off the big brute, backing him away and calming him down. Yuki stopped a step in front of Yami and looked at the large man that was getting up. "Hey you!" He yelled at the man. "You touch my sister again, and I'll break your knee caps."

The large man towered over the boy, but Yuki showed no fear. His maroon eyes were burning with as much anger as Yami's, and this guy's large size was _not_ intimidating him. "I'm not afraid of you stupid" Yuki scoffed.

"Then why are you trembling?"

"I'm trembling with anger. I see you hurt my little sister again, I'm gonna make you wish you never touched her."

"Is that so?"

Everyone on the porch watched as Yami and Yuki took the same stance, their right feet sliding back a little, drawing back their right arms, their left feet planted firmly on the ground, as they twisted their upper bodies just a little. "I'm not afraid of you. I know my dad will protect me!" Yuki yelled as the two of them twisted back with their right fist. Yami's fist made contact with the man's cheek, Yuki's with the man's knee cap, sending him skidding across the yard.

Yuki looked over his shoulder at Yami and grinned, earning him a chuckle from Yami. He turned and held up his arms, Yami was all to happy to pick Yuki up, holding him close in a hug. "Now" Yami said, turning to Anzu "Leave, and take your bozo with you."

"You _can't_ make me leave" she growled back.

Yami turned to say something, but didn't get the chance when he heard clicking from heels. "_He_ may not be able to make you leave, but _I_ sure the fuck can" Mai said before her fist made contact with Anzu's face. "_That's_ for leaving my neice the way you did! You stupid tramp. Now get the fuck up, and get the hell out of here, before you go home limping!"

Yami turned to Mai and chuckled softly "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Mai chuckled softly, wrapping her arm around Yami's shoulders "Yes hun, yes you have."

Yami turned and headed back to the porch after the two had left with barely a shred dignity left. He looked at Yuugi and smiled sadly "Not exactly how I intended for us to spend our one month together" he said sadly.

Yuugi's eyes widened "Oh my gosh. We have been together for one month" she gasped.

Yami chuckled quietly, leaning in to hug her. "Are you okay Akari?" Yuki asked, wrapping his arms around Akari, who was still in Yuugi's arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Yuki" she said, hugging him back.

"No one messes with my little sister" he said happily.

"What makes you think you're older?" Akari challenged.

"Because, I bet I am" Yuki said.

"Daddy, tell Yuki he's not older than me."

Yami turned to Yuugi and chuckled "When _is_ Yuki's birthday?"

"June eighteenth." Yami's eyes widened, causing Yuugi to raise a brow. "What's wrong?"

"You said June eighteenth right? As in one eight."

"Yes."

Yami turned to look at the kids in their grasp "Guess what."

"What?" The two asked together.

"Neither of you are older. You were born on the same day."

"What!" Yuki and Akari exchanged looks before grins were plastered on both their faces "We're twins!" They said together, embracing one another.

Yami and Yuugi chuckled at the two, before turning to one another and smiling. Yuugi's cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush "It's still as beautiful as before" Yami said quietly. "Happy one month, Yuugi."

"Happy one month, Yami" she said back, stretching up to kiss Yami on the cheek.

"Wooo" the twins started, getting everyone to join in, causing Yami and Yuugi to chuckle.

"We are in so much trouble" Yami chuckled.

"Yes, yes we are" Yuugi chuckled right back.

**Me: And there's the end to chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be a continuing of this chapter, because chapter 16 turned out to be a freaking long ass chapter when both chapters were combined. So, basically 16 is split into 2 chapters. :) Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	17. Ch 17: Truths

**Me: So basically this is chapter 16 part 2, but I'm keeping it as chapter 17. :) Just so no one gets confused. So, onward to the story. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 17**

**Truths**

Yami started everything on the grill, Yuki standing right next to him on his tip toes to see what he was doing. "What's the matter bub?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing" Yuki said, looking up at Yami as he fell back off his toes once again.

"All you had to do was ask" Yami chuckled, picking him up.

Yuki watched as Yami flipped the hamburgers and rolled the hotdogs over a little bit. "Can I try?"

"Sure" Yami said, handing the spatula to Yuki and showing him what to do.

* * *

"That Yami is one hell of a man" Ty commented, watching Yami and Yuki out of the window.

"I didn't even see him move when he slammed that man to the ground" Zana gasped.

"That's because theres a few things you _don't_ do around Yami" Mai explained, earning the attention from Ty and Zana. "For one, men don't hit women. He doesn't care how much she deserved it, you don't do it. For two, never _ever_ touch his child. If he catches ya, you're gonna wish you'd stayed at home. And three-"

"Never insult his lady" Yuugi finished, smiling at Mai. "Or hurt his friends or family. They're all very precious to him, and his precious things are things that he holds very close to his heart."

"Momma" Akari said coming out of her room "momma look, I made you this" she said, holding up a picture. It had four stick figures, one in a pink triangle dress with long tri-colored hair, another taller one in a square-like outfit with slicked back tri-colored hair, and two little ones that were almost identical, except one was wearing a triangular pink dress and the other was wearing an outfit much like the taller ones.

"What a pretty picture" Yuugi said, lowering down to Akari's level with a smile. "You know where this would look _so_ pretty at?"

"Where?"

"On the refridgerator. Where everyone can see it."

"Will you help me hang it up?"

"I sure will." Yuugi lifted the little eight year old up so she could move the magnets around and hang up her drawing.

"Look out, I've got a little Leonardo Da Vinci in here" Yami chuckled as he and Yuki carried in the food off the grill.

"Isn't it pretty daddy?"

"It is beautiful. Good job. Now who are those people supposed to be?"

"It's me, you, bubby, and momma. See? I put Yuugi's pretty hair in it."

"She does have pretty hair doesn't she?" Yami asked, chuckling when Yuugi looked at him with a blush on her face.

"I'm just gonna take these" Marik said, ducking under Yami's arm and taking the plate of food.

"You have to share Marik" Yami chuckled.

"Darn it."

"Fat ass."

Marik turned away from Yami, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to see his ass. "My ass is not fat! Take that back."

The kitchen erupted with laughter at Marik's antics. The tension from earlier was gone, and they were able to (once again) enjoy their Saturday dinner together. They all talked, and became real close in the little amount of time they had spent together. Yuugi and Mai bonded, and were best friends in that short amount of time. Ty took a liking to Yami and Aknamkanon, finding that they had a lot in common. The children were being children, the boys being gross to freak out the girls, and the girls 'eww'ing at everything the boys did. Zana and Yamina bonded, sharing embarassing stories about their children from when they were little, earning sweatdrops and meaningful glares from the two children they were talking about.

Akari had gotten the weight off her shoulders, and she began to realise that Yami wasn't going anywhere. She looked at her father from the corner of her eye and smiled when she saw him chuckling happily with his dad, and Yuugi's dad. Yami caught her staring and walked over after excusing himself. He leaned down so he was level with Akari and smiled "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so."

"C'mere, I wanna talk with you" he said, leading her gently to his room. He sat her on the bed and sat down in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "Akari, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you get it all off your shoulders?"

"Yeah."

"You feel a lot better don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So what's still bothering you?"

"I.. I feel like I didn't tell Yuugi how I really felt."

"You want me to bring her in here?"

"Mnmn" she hummed, shaking her head gently and getting down from the bed. She walked out of the bedroom door and Yami signaled for everyone to be quiet while Akari walked through the kitchen and to the table where Yuugi was sitting. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she approached, she was so afraid.

Yuugi looked over her shoulder and noticed Akari standing there "Akari? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Go on 'Kar" Yami urged softly, knowing Akari would never truely relax until it was all out in the open.

"I.. I.. I think you're the coolest mom ever. A-and I.. I wanna thank you.. for being there for me.. and daddy. You're a really great person, and I love you so much. I hope you never leave me, 'cuz it would hurt really bad. Right here" Akari sniffled, pointing at her heart.

Yuugi sniffled looking down at the girl "Oh Akari. You silly girl" she said happily, picking Akari up and embracing her. "Baby, I would never leave you. You're always gonna be my little Akari." She kissed Akari's forehead, still holding her tight "I love you too sweetie. My sweet little Akari" she said, rocking Akari back and forth.

Yami watched as Akari finally relaxed. She'd been afraid that Yuugi would push her away, just as everyone else had. But she was happy to know that Yuugi could be trusted.

Akari smiled, relaxing into the embrace as she cuddled closer. She inhaled and giggled when Yuugi's hair tickled her nose. She gently backed up when a thought occured to her, smiling at Yuugi and wiping her eyes. "I forgot something" she said quietly, turning and jogging over to Yami. "Daddy, where's the scented markers at?"

Yami raised a brow at the silly request but answered anyway "In my study, middle drawer on my desk."

"Okay" she chirped, skipping happily back through the house.

"What is she doing?" Yuugi asked, walking over to Yami.

"I dunno. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Yuugi sighed, dabbing away the last few remnants of tears. "Wasn't expecting that."

"She had a lot to get off her chest. She had to tell you everything. I knew she had more to say, and she wouldn't have said it if I didn't push her."

"I'm glad she feels better" she sighed, wrapping her arms around Yami's torso.

"Daddy, will you hand me my picture?"

"Uh, sure" Yami said, taking the picture down and handing it to Akari. "What are you doing?"

Akari took out the marker labeled 'strawberry' and ran it over the stick figure that represented Yuugi's, hair. "Yuugi's hair smells like strawberries, I wanted her picture to smell like her too" Akari giggled, handing her picture back to Yami so he could hang it back up.

"Well, it's beautiful" Yami said, hanging it back up.

* * *

Yami waved to everyone as they left, turning to find Akari and Yuki piled up on the couch, fast asleep. Yuugi was standing near them, smiling down at the two of them, she turned, smiling at Yami as he walked over. "They look so peaceful" she whispered.

"They look very comfortable" Yami chuckled quietly.

Yuugi put her hands up on Yami's chest "Well, if you don't mind. I think I can stay for the night. Just so we don't have to wake either of the children."

"Alright. Then we should get to bed as well. It's ten o'clock, and I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Me too" Yuugi sighed, pecking Yami on the cheek before going into his room.

Yami covered the children up before turning and going to his room. Yuugi came out of the bathroom as he walked in "I like your shirts" she said, twirling in one of Yami's shirts. It went down to just cover her butt, only going down to the top of her thighs.

Yami looked her up and down "I like you in my shirts" Yami chuckled.

Yuugi pecked his cheek before walking over and curling up in his bed while Yami went into the bathroom to get changed. Yami came out of the bathroom in his shorts and laid back in bed, stretching until his back popped. Yuugi rolled over, grabbing Yami's arm and pulling him closer. Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuugi and pulling her close. "Goodnight Yuugi" he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Yami" Yuugi mumbled, already half asleep in the comfort of his arms.

**Me: Cute little scene between Yuugi and Akari :) Okay, I'm exhausted myself, especially since I just finished writing this at 3:30 this morning XD So, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye! and (technically good morning) but goodnight! ^w^**


	18. Ch 18: Sunday Morning

**Me: Alright, so last chapter was an adorable little chapter ^w^ Just gonna keep on rolling, because I'm a bit dizzy and tired. **

**To Ern Estine 13624: Malik will come in at a later chapter :) Actually within the next few chapters her and Tristan should both make an appearance :)**

**To snow-kim: Anzu and her boyfriend are only my partial plot ^w^ More will be coming up :)**

**But, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 18**

**Sunday Morning**

Yuugi cuddled closer into the warmth that was currently holding her. Yami smiled, wrapping his arms comfortably around Yuugi, holding her in a loving embrace as they slumbered on. Neither of the two were aware of the children standing at the door with smiles on their faces. "C'mon" Akari giggled, turning on her heel to go to her room.

Yuki turned and followed after her, leaving their parents to sleep a little bit longer.

* * *

"Mmm" Yuugi hummed a half hour later, blinking her eyes open slowly. She smiled once she looked up and saw Yami was still sleeping peacefully. She realized soon afterwards that she couldn't get up without waking Yami up. Realizing this, she placed her hands on Yami's shoulders, shaking him gently "Yami" she whispered. "Yamii. Yami get up."

"Hmm?" He hummed sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"It's time to get up silly" Yuugi giggled softly.

"Mm, in a minute" he hummed, wrapping his arms around Yuugi more securely.

"How about right now?" She whispered, a teasing tone in her voice.

Yami peeked his eye open and chuckled "Alright dear. I'm up" he grunted, stretching as he released his grip around her.

"Did you sleep good?"

"I did. Best night of sleep I've had in a while."

"Me too" she sighed peacefully, enjoying the feel of Yami's arms wrapping back around her.

Yami chuckled softly as Yuugi nuzzled her head back into the crook of his neck. "I thought we were getting up" he whispered huskily.

"We will. In just a minute."

"I thought so."

The two of them laid there for a minute before Yuugi wiggled free and disappeared into the bathroom. Yami sat up and stretched, twisting a bit, enjoying the feel of his back popping. Yuugi came out of the bathroom, walking over to Yami and sitting on his lap. Yami raised a brow but said nothing. "I'm hungry" she said simply, causing Yami to chuckle.

"Well, would you care to join me for a lovely brunch?"

"Where to?"

"To my mother's of course. She fixes mini pancakes, thick french toast, bacon, poached eggs, potatoes with other veggies in it and sausage links. We drink orange juice from wine glasses, it's very nice. I think it'll be a great way to start off your sunday."

"It sounds delicious" Yuugi gasped, her stomach growling in agreement, causing her to blush.

"That sounds amazing" Yuki said poking his head in the door.

"Can we go daddy?" Akari asked, jumping on Yuki's back as she too peeked in the door.

Yami chuckled at the children "Alright, let me get a shower and call mom. Akari, did you already change?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna call Ryou and have her bring Yuki and I an outfit so we can just go straight to your mothers" Yuugi said, reaching over and grabbing her phone.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna get in the shower. You two behave while I'm in the shower."

"Yes sir" the two replied, running back towards Akari's room giggling.

"You gonna be alright with them?" He asked Yuugi.

"Yes dear. They'll listen to me" she said, searching for Ryou's number through her phone as she stood up slowly.

"Try not to bend over for anything" Yami chuckled, tapping her butt with the back of his hand.

Yuugi yelped at the contact, turning to smack Yami playfully with a smile on her face. "You better behave yourself today Mr. Sennen" she scolded jokingly, putting her phone to her ear.

"And if I don't?" Yami smirked playfully, stalking towards her.

"I'll punch you" she giggled, holding out her hand to stop him from advancing.

Yami stopped with her hand pressed against his chest, standing there for a minute. The minute Yuugi started talking to Ryou, Yami lifted her hand to his mouth and nipped it, causing her to yelp before he ran away. "You wait until you come out of there" she yelled through the bathroom door, chuckling as she walked away.

* * *

Yami came out of the bathroom in a clean, white t-shirt and black leather pants, his black leather boots with silver belts around his feet. A black belt with a silver skull on the buckle was looped through his belt loops while a silver belt hung loosely at his hips. Golden hoops were in his ear lobes, a silver hoop above the one in his right ear while a red one was around his left cartledge. His hair was combed back neatly and he smelled of an exotic Egyptian scent.

He snuck up behind Yuugi, putting his hands on her hips while his lips went to her shoulder for a chaste kiss. "You look very beautiful" he said in her ear, admiring the loose, knee-length, white cotton dress. It had a top that fit her breasts, dipping in the middle, thin straps running along her shoulders to hold the dress there. The top had a fancy wrap type of style around the breast/stomach area, a thick light brown belt seperated the upper half from the flowing lower half that had a lace design around the bottom. A brown cloth necklace with a silver heart dangling from it hung loosely around her neck, just above her breasts, two, brown, beaded bracelets were on her wrists, and diamond earrings were in her ears.

"Thank you" she said, turning to face him.

"Daddy" Akari whined as she came out of her room.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, turning his head to face the little girl.

"I can't get my hair up."

"Alright, c'mon, let's go do your hair. Yuki, go in my bathroom and bring me that gel, hairspray, and mousse."

"Okay" Yuki said, running in to Yami's bathroom.

Ten minutes later the three of them came out of the bathroom. Akari's hair was pulled back loosely into a curly ponytail, some of the curls were on the back of her head in a sort of twisted bun while the others hung loosely from the hair tie. She was wearing a white dress with mauve shoulder straps, a thick mauve belt under the chest, three layers of ruffles were along the bottom, the whole dress decorated in purple, black, pink, and mauve flowers. She wore white sandals on her feet, a purple bracelet on her right wrist, and a purple choker around her neck that had a pink heart pendant on it.

Yuki came walking out next to Yami, his hair combed back much like Yami's but without the extra bangs back in it. His button up white dress shirt had the top button undone, his black slacks were straightened neatly down his legs, leading down to shiney black dress shoes. "Do you like my hair mom?" Yuki asked cheerfully as he ran to his mother.

"I do. Look at my handsome little man" she said, rubbing her nose to his. "And look at you" she said to Akari. "Yami, I have to admit, we've got some good looking children" she chuckled.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one" Yami chuckled back. "Alright kids, are you guys ready?"

"Heck yeah" Yuki said.

"I'm starving" Akari groaned.

"Okay. Let's go. Load up in the truck" Yami said, herding the two children outside while holding Yuugi's hand. He helped Yuugi in the truck before going around and getting in on his side.

* * *

"Ah, Yami" Yamina greeted, hugging her son.

"Mom you just saw us yesterday" Yami chuckled, embracing his mother back.

"A mother is always happy to see her children and grandchildren my dear" Yamina reminded him, wrapping her arms around Akari. "We also don't mind seeing our son's beautiful girlfriend and her handsome little boy" she continued, hugging Yuugi before stopping to embrace Yuki.

"It's so nice to see you again Yamina" Yuugi said, embracing the older woman.

"Come. Come, Aknamkanon is just finishing up fixing brunch" she said gleefully, leading the group inside.

* * *

Yuki sat at the table between Yami and Akari, poking at the vegetables that were on his plate. Yami looked over at him and raised a brow "Something wrong?"

"What is that?" Yuki asked, poking at the unknown food.

"Its a tomato."

"Why does it look like that?"

"Because it was cooked in a skillet. Try it, it's good."

Yuki's nose crinkled up as he inspected the food, still uncertain. "I don't think I'll like it."

"Have you ever tried it this way?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"'cuz it looks gross."

"But not all things that look gross, taste gross. Try it, I bet you'll like it." Yami chuckled as Yuki poked it with his fork and licked it. "Son, you can't taste it that way. Do this" Yami took Yuki's fork and poked a potato with it "Now try them both together."

Yuki gave it a try, humming in delight when he found the taste pleasurable. "That was good" Yuki said.

"I told you so" Yami chuckled.

Yami looked back over to his right where Yuugi was sitting with a smile on her face. When he raised a brow she simply shook her head, chuckling softly.

Yamina nudged Aknamkanon a little, the two of them looking up to see the loving look in Yami's eyes as he looked at Yuugi. He didn't have the lustful gleam like he did back in high school, just the genuine loving look of adoration. They both smiled when Yami leaned over, pecking Yuugi's cheek softly before going back to eat as if it hadn't happened. A pink blush dusted Yuugi's cheeks, halting her movements at the contact. The two watched as a small smile crossed her lips before she leaned her head over on his shoulder. Yami didn't seem to mind, but a smile to match hers kissed his lips.

Aknamkanon looked at Yamina from the corner of his eye, her looking back up at him. The two of them smiled as they saw the same thing, a relationship that would only grow. A relationship that would blossom and bloom into something more as it progressed. And two children that wouldn't have to deal without the love of one parent, because they would both have a mother and father that loved them dearly.

**Me: FINALLY! I'm done. The point of this chapter? Just some beautiful Puzzle-fluff :3 *sigh* Oh my goodness that took forever... So! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	19. Ch 19: Kisses

**Me: Okay, I'm ahead with all my other stories, but now I'm behind with this one... XD I'll never catch a break... Anyway! Onward to the next chapter ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Yep. I bronzeship :) Malik will show up eventually, I have it all planned out. ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :)**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 19**

**Kisses**

Yami groaned as he woke up the next morning. Yuugi hadn't stayed with him last night, she was planning on a girl's day with her friends today, and didn't have any other clothes at Yami's house anyway. So he hadn't slept as well last night as he had before, even the cool side of his pillow couldn't make him comfortable. Akari had come into his room, but for some odd reason she wanted to sleep at the foot of his bed, instead of up beside him. "'Kar? You awake?"

"Yeah" she said sleepily, laying on her belly with her arms down at her sides and her legs across the bed.

"Why are you laying like that?" Yami chuckled after seeing her.

"It's comfy" she mumbled.

"Well it's time to get ready for school hun. C'mon."

"Do I have to?" She groaned, burying her head in the bed.

"Yes you have to" Yami mocked her in a whining voice. "C'mon, up and at 'em."

"Fine" she grumbled, pushing herself off the bed.

"Careful" he said, watching as she ran into the wall on her way out of the room. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just hit my head" she said sheepishly before continuing out of the room.

Yami shook his head at his daughter's antics, flipping the sheets down and getting up. Seto had called him last night and told him Marik wanted them to all get together again today. So once Akari was safely off to school, he would leave the house.

Yami came out of the bathroom in a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, faded blue jean pants with a black belt around his hips. His black leather boots on his feet, and his earrings in his ears. Yami's phone rang as he walked back through the bedroom, looking at the caller ID he found it was Seto. "Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Daddy" Akari said, walking out of her bedroom in a knee-length white dress with layers of ruffles around the bottom, a jean jacket on her shoulders, and brown cowgirl boots on her feet.

He held up his finger to motion for her to wait a second. "Yeah, alright I'll meet you guys there" he pulled the phone from his ear and turned to Akari. "What is it sweetie?"

"I need help with my hair."

"Alright, let's go" Yami chuckled as he approached her. Yami got her hair combed out and quickly got it fixed. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in curls, her bangs falling in waves at the sides of her face.

* * *

Yami waved at the two children that were on the bus and waving at him, wishing them a good day before getting in his truck and driving down the road. Appearantly Marik had wanted some ice cream, so that was the first stop. Mai wanted them to have a spa day though, so that was their second stop. Sure spas were a 'girlie' thing but the men found it relaxing to take a day just to relax.

* * *

Yami pulled up to the ice cream stand, just in time to see Marik with a brain freeze, gripping his hair with a frozen headache. He chuckled as he approached them "What's the matter Marik?"

"Shuddap you stupid!" He yelled, punching himself in the head in an attempt to get it to go away.

Yami went over, ordering a vanilla milkshake and paying for it. He walked over and joined the others. "Alright, so how long are we gonna be here before we go join Mai at the mall?"

"Oh, a few more minutes" Seto sighed, enjoying the show from Marik and Bakura.

Yami chuckled as he sat on the bench with Seto and Duke, watching the albino and Egyptian beat the snot out of each other in an attempt to rid themselves of the brain freezes. "Does this make us bad friends?"

"Nah" Duke chuckled next to him. "This just makes things funner."

"Good point."

The five of them left after a few minutes of sitting there, taking the remainder of their ice cream with them. They pulled up to the mall a few minutes later, heading inside as a group.

* * *

"So, Yuug, I hear ya stayed with Yami the other night" Joey sang.

Yuugi blushed, smiling at her friend's accusations. "Nothing happened."

"Uh huh" Ryou chuckled.

"We all know what causes that smile" Serenity giggled.

"Ole Yam slipped ya some sausage didn't 'e?" Joey snickered, causing the other girls to laugh out loud, especially at the face of said man who now stood behind Yuugi without her being aware of it.

Yami put his arms up as if to say 'what the fuck?', his eyes a little wide at their accusations.

"No, we didn't do anything but sleep together. Nothing happened. I do wish that he would kiss me" she sighed.

"Why not kiss him?" Ryou asked, sneaking a peek at Yami and the others who were standing there waiting for the answer from her.

"I'm nervous. I mean, I _want _to kiss him, but what if he doesn't want to kiss me? I'm actually honestly curious to know what those lucious lips taste like."

"Well right now they taste like vanilla ice cream" Yami interrupted, causing Yuugi's eyes to widen as she turned around, blushing like crazy as she laughed.

"Oh my gosh. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that your friend over there thinks we had sex the other night."

Yuugi's blush darkened, glancing at Joey as she giggled. "She's rotten" she said simply.

"And it's not that I didn't _want_ to kiss you. It's more like, I was waiting for the right time. And everytime that we've tried to kiss so far, we always get interrupted."

"We do. Don't we?"

"Yep. First time we got interrupted by a big ass bird chasing after me. Second time the children interrupted. Third time I ended up getting a phone call. Fourth time, you got a phone call. The most recent time, the twins came tumbling into my room and stopped it."

"Sadly that's not an exaggeration" Yuugi sighed, looking back at her friends.

"Jeesh, sounds like ya guys 'ave had some bad luck kissin" Joey said with a look of sympathy.

"Maybe fate isn't ready for us to have our first kiss yet" Yami shrugged.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Yuugi asked, standing up and wrapping her arms around Yami's torso.

"We're meeting Mai for a spa day."

"A spa day?"

"Yep. A day to just relax. Wanna join?"

"You know. That sounds like a lot of fun. Lets do it."

"Heck yeah" Joey chirped.

"Woo" Ryou cheered, running over and glomping Bakura. "Hello 'Kuri poo" she said, pinching his cheeks cutely.

The guys all chuckled at Bakura "Awww, such a cute little 'Kuri poo" Yami teased, pinching Bakura's cheek.

"Get the hell off me ya bloody wanker" Bakura growled, smacking Yami's hands away.

"Yami boo, don't bother 'Kura" Yuugi teased.

"Yami boo? At least mines manly" Bakura snickered.

"Pretty sure your girlfriend is just calling you dog poo. Especially considering how Kuri is used to refer the Polynesian dog in the Maori language... Or she could be calling you a chestnut poo. But either way, you're still poo" Yami retorted with a smirk.

Bakura stood there with his mouth hanging open a little bit. He turned his head, watching as Yami walked away with Yuugi on his arm. "Oh yeah? Well.. That makes you... a darkness boo... Which is like a ghost! Soo... There!"

Yami turned around, exchanging a glance with Yuugi before facing Bakura. "That's your comeback?"

Bakura lowered his head in shame "That's all I had" he mumbled.

Yami chuckled shaking his head "C'mon dog poo. We're gonna go have a spa day" he teased, wrapping his arm around Yuugi's shoulders before walking on.

"You are so mean" Yuugi said, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked, her arm around his waist.

"I know" he chuckled, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

**Me: So, I'm pretty sure I'm going to time skip ahead next chapter... Maybe just a few weeks or something like that... Idk.. I'll figure it out... Because while I know where to go with the story, I dunno how to get there... XD Anyway, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	20. Ch 20: Busy

**Me: Alright dudes and dudettes :D Time to continue to chapter 20. Holy Ra! I've reached chapter 20! :D I'm accomplishing alot this week! :D So proud of myself. But anyway! To my reviewers :)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**To snow-kim: Akefia will be making his appearance soon.**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 20**

**Busy**

Yami sighed as he put his foot rest down on his recliner. Akari was at school and he figured he should get some work done today since he'd been slacking off for a couple weeks now. His publisher had called him and was beginning to get aggravated. He stood from his chair, intent on getting some type of work done today.

Walking around the corner on his way to his study he stopped when a knock sounded at the door. "Looks like I may not get any work done afterall" he grumbled to himself before heading towards the door.

Yami opened the door, smiling when it revealed a very happy Yuugi. She was in hip hugging, dark blue, faded jeans, a black, v-neck halter top that had an upside down v opening on the lower half, showing off her pale stomach. Black strappy heels were on her feet, a silver chain with a heart around her neck, sunglasses on her forhead, and diamond earrings in her ears. "Hey" Yuugi chirped as she walked in.

"Well hello beautiful" Yami chuckled as he recieved a peck on the cheek.

"So" Yuugi said, as she turned to face Yami. "What are you up to today?"

"I was just getting ready to get to work on my next book."

"Oh. Soo.. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, no. It's never a bad time for you to show up."

"You're so sweet" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Only to you" he chuckled, placing his hands on her waist.

Yuugi smiled as she looked into his eyes, moving her hands up to cup his face, her thumbs smoothing over his cheeks. Yami smiled, relaxing into the touch as Yuugi caressed his cheek. The palm of her hand ran over his cheek, smoothing back and putting his earlobe between her index and middle fingers, pulling the man gently down to her level.

Yami bent slightly, low enough to press their foreheads together. They stood there for a minute in silence before Yuugi broke the stillness with her voice "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yami chuckled quietly before tilting his head, claiming her lips with his own. Yuugi melted into the kiss, his lucious lips were even more delicious than she'd imagined. Yami relaxed, enjoying the way her lips felt against his. They made a small noise as they broke apart, putting their foreheads back together.

They stood there staring at each other, their eyes half lidded and smiles on their faces. He chuckled softly, rubbing his nose against hers, causing her to chuckle along with him. "Careful Mr. Sennen, I may end up falling for you" she whispered.

"You go right ahead. I'll be right there to catch you" he whispered back, before pulling her in for another kiss.

"So" she said once they broke apart "What story are you working on?"

"Izabelle the Enchanted" Yami said "It's part of a series."

"Sounds adorable" she giggled.

"Well, it is a children's book."

"So, what do you do for your books anyway? I mean do you just write them or do you illustrate them too?"

"I illustrate them as well" Yami chuckled "C'mon, I'll show you."

Yuugi grabbed the hand that Yami offered to her, walking with him to the back room. She gasped as she walked in, paintings were hanging on the wall, pencil sketches scattered across the floor, paints and paint brushes across the room, on a large desk that stood next to an easel. She admired the adorable chibi-like characters that were on painted on two seperate canvases. "They are so cute" she cooed, walking over to the canvases.

"These are the all the characters so far. This one" he said, pointing to a female character in a white dress with a dark brown belt around the middle, her long black hair hung to her tiny hips, a golden circlet around her forehead. Her black eyes were wide and her little rounded feet bore golden sandals "She's Izabelle."

"She's so cute."

"They're chibis, they're supposed to be cute. This one here" he chuckled, motioning to a male character. His tri-colored hair was spiked up in the shape of a star with a few extra points, a few extra blonde bangs going back into his ebony black hair that was tipped in a red/violet color. His eyes matched the tips of his hair, a golden crown on his head, his tiny body decorated in Egyptian fabrics, and little white shoes on his feet. "This is Atemu. He's actually based off a real Egypitan pharoah."

"Pharoah Atem. The nameless pharoah that defeated the great evil three thousand years ago, sacrificing himself so he could save the world" Yuugi said.

"Wow. Forgot you were an archeologist" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, Atemu is adorable. And these others?"

"Isis" he pointed to the woman next to Izabelle. Isis looked a lot like Izabelle, but she wore a cloth cover over her head, golden bands holding the cover from her face. "Set, based off of Seto" he chuckled. Set looked like an Egyptian version of Seto, in blue robes instead of whatever modern day outfit Seto would wear. He went down the line, continuing to list off all the characters names, Yuugi had to admit Yami had an amazing talent with illustration.

"These are amazing."

Yami showed her the rest of his sketches, then the pile of books that were in the corner, and even showed her all the things he used for the sketches. Yuugi was fascinated with Yami's work, he was a great writer, and a beautiful illustrator. She smiled as she watched him sketch out his next page, Izabelle being brought to life with all of her friends. She leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Yami's cheek before resting her head on his shoulder while she watched him work.

**Me: Ugh, I just finished this chapter, my brain isn't thinking too well today, because I'm really busy, so sorry if that last paragraph sucked a little bit. But, it needed to be finished so I can get my work done XD Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	21. Ch 21: Beach

**Me: Okay, I got a late start on this chapter, but I've been really busy, busy making a new cover photo for this story! It's a million times better than the last one XD Now to get rolling on the story :3**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^_^**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 21**

**Beach**

Yami leaned against his desk, pressing his chest against the wood as he focused in on the smaller details of the picture. He used his wrist to push his glasses back up on his face. He finished the smaller details and sighed as he sat back in his chair. It was Saturday, the sun was shining, the weather was beautiful, and he was inside working.

The shrill ringing of his phone and the thumping of little feet told him Akari was on her way in. "Daddy!" She yelled as she flung the door open.

Yami held out his hand and Akari gave him the phone, standing next to him with impatient eyes as he answered. "Hello?"

Akari leaned in, placing her hands on her father's legs as she tried to listen. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

She leaned back, her lips jutted out in a cute pout as she couldn't hear the phone conversation. "Alright, bye."

"Who was that?" Akari said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yuugi" Yami answered.

Akari gave him a look to usher him on, but all he did was go back to work. "Well!"

"Well what?" He asked, sitting back up.

"What did she say daddy?!"

"We're going to the beach in a little bit."

"Wooo!" Akari cheered, running out of the room.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head at the silly little girl that was his daughter. He sighed, looking at the picture that had yet to be finished "Oh well" he said, placing his pencil down as he stood. "Save that for later" he mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room.

On his way through the house Akari came running over with their beach bag, her clothes already packed. "Did you remember to pack your undergarments this time?"

"Yep. Undies are in there" she giggled.

"Good, I don't need a repeat of the last time."

"I don't want a repeat of the last time" Akari mumbled, horrified by the memory. "Being without underwear is weird."

"Then it's a good thing they were made huh?" Yami chuckled.

"Definately."

Yami walked into his room, Akari running back to her own room. He grabbed his swim trunks out of his dresser, slipping into the bathroom to put them on. He came out with his red and black swim trunks, and a black tank top on, his sunglasses on top of his head.

A horn honked outside and the two of them grabbed their beach bags before walking out the door. "Did you get the sunscreen Akari?"

"Right here" she said, shaking the can she was holding. "It's the spray kind."

"Alright, give it here." Yami took the can, putting it in his own bag because he knew Akari would waste it.

"Woo!" She cheered running towards Yami's truck.

"Yo, Yami! I'm riding with you" Marik yelled, climbing out of Bakura's truck.

"Alright, lets get goin'" Yami yelled back, helping Akari up into his truck.

* * *

They all got to the beach, splitting up into groups so the girls could go change while the guys took their stuff down to the beach. Akari and Kiseki went running ahead of the girls on their way down to the beach, only stopping once they reached Yami. He sprayed them with sunscreen so they could go play in the water with the boys, who'd been sprayed earlier.

Yami watched as the two girls ran off, chasing after the boys, not noticing when Yuugi came up behind him until her arms wrapped around his neck, her chest being pressed to his shoulder blades. He turned his head, smiling when he saw the bright smile on her face. "Well hello beautiful" he chuckled.

Yuugi kissed his cheek before nuzzling it "Did you miss me? I haven't seen you for a couple days."

"I did. I've been busy with work. I've got two pages left on my next book before it can come out."

"So should you be here or at home working?" Yuugi asked, pulling her head away as she narrowed her eyes and raised a brow.

"Hey, I've been a good boy. I think I deserve a day to relax" he said with a cute pout.

Yuugi chuckled before embracing the man once again "You poor thing."

"I know" he chuckled, turning his head and meeting her lips with his own.

"You look really tired" she whispered in his ear once they broke apart.

"I'll be alright."

"You going swimming?"

"I will in a bit. I wanna enjoy the fresh air while I have a minute of freedom."

"Well I'm going in with the girls" she said, unwrapping her arms and walking around Yami.

Yami smiled as she walked away, watching her perfect hips sway in her black and purple bikini. The ties were nothing more than strings, and the bikini didn't leave much to the imagination. Yami couldn't help but notice the way some of the men on the beach turned to look as the group of girls walked towards the water.

A devious idea suddenly popped into his head, and before he could rethink the idea he stood, quickly sneaking up behind Yuugi. The other guys all smirked as they watched Yami run forward, scooping Yuugi into his arms as he charged towards the water. Yuugi let out a squeak of surprise as he scooped her in the air, holding onto him as he ran deeper into the water. She held her breath as he turned, falling backward into the water with her securely in his arms.

He pulled her back up to the surface and she wrapped her arms around his neck while they floated together, kicking their feet to stay afloat. "I thought you were enjoying your freedom" she chuckled.

"I had an urge to run into the water with you. So I ran with it" he replied, smoothing his hair from his face and putting their foreheads together.

"I'm glad you did" she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

Yami suddenly forgot how to swim and began to sink. "Yami!" Yuugi yelled with a chuckle, causing him to quickly push himself back up.

"Just wanted to go under water for a minute" he chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm so sure" she teased with a smile.

Yami swam around her, with her arms still around his neck. "Where are we going?"

"Just swimming" he whispered. "With the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You are so sweet" she said, kissing his cheek. "And just so you know, I wouldn't have let those men get to me" she whispered with a wink.

"Whaaat?" He chuckled. "Just for the record, I wasn't worried about you. Some men don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"Well thank you for protecting me, Superman."

"Anytime, Lois Lane."

Yuugi laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying relaxing with him keeping them afloat.

* * *

The two of them made their way back towards shore, laying back on their towels which were side by side. Yami kept himself proped up on his elbows while Yuugi laid on her stomach. "Honey will you rub some of this on my back?" She asked, holding up a tanning lotion.

"Sure" Yami replied, sitting up so he could rub the lotion on her back.

"Yami! Yami!" Marik whispered loudly as he ran over.

"What?" Yami asked, looking up from Yuugi's back.

"I-I... That girl.. I..."

"Spit it out Romeo, it's not yours."

"That girl is beautiful!" He yelled, pointing over Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned his head, Yuugi turning hers with him. The girl, or rather woman, Marik was pointing at had layered platinum blonde hair, in a style similar to a mullet, her eyes were lilac in color, her skin was a color of smooth caramel, and she was in a lilac string bikini, much like Yuugi's but without the design. "She is very beautiful" Yuugi commented.

"What do I do? I wanna talk to her so bad" Marik whined.

"So go talk to her" Yami chuckled. "Worst that can happen is that she has a boyfriend. But you'll never know unless you try."

"But what do I say?"

"Introduce yourself first off, nerd."

"Yami" Yuugi scolded, slapping him harmlessly on the arm. "Marik, just walk over there, and be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

"But-"

"Listen" She continued as she sat up. "If you don't go talk to her now, someone else will move in."

With those words Marik stood back up, making his way towards the woman. "Hm, I think I'll leave you to deal with him from now on" Yami chuckled.

"You have to know how to talk to men, honey."

"But I am a man."

"But you don't know what women want" she said, her voice low as she leaned towards Yami.

"I bet I can guess what you want" he whispered in a teasing voice.

"I bet you can't."

"I think we should talk about your gambling habits" he chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"'S-Scuse me... miss?" Marik mumbled as he walked up to the beautiful woman.

"Hm?" She hummed, turning to face him. She had a hair tie in her mouth while her hands worked to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"H-Hi. I'm Marik."

She pulled the hair tie from her mouth, flipping it through her hair as she tied it back. "How cool. My name's Malik" she giggled.

"You have a beautiful name."

"Well thank you. You're very sweet."

"S-So. D-did y-you come here.. alone?"

"I did. My friends actually ditched me to go hang out with their boyfriends."

"Well that's not very cool."

"Yeah. But I wanted to come to the beach."

"Y-You wanna come hang out with me and my friends? There's a lot of them but they're good friends. And they have girlfriends, so you won't be the only girl."

"Ya know, that sounds like a lot of fun actually" she said with a kind smile.

"Cool. C'mon, I'll introduce you" Marik said happily, taking her hand and walking forward with her beside him.

* * *

"Looks like Marik got the girl" Yami said, leaning his head on Yuugi's shoulder, who was currently sitting between his legs, her back to his chest.

"Looks to be that way" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey you guys" Marik greeted the group once he got to them. "This is Malik."

"Hi" she said with a smile and lift of her hand.

"Malik, these are my friends, Yami, his girlfriend Yuugi, and their children Yuki and Akari. Yami's cousin Seto, his fiance Joey, and Joey's son Kazuto. Joey's sister Serenity, Yuugi's sister Ryou, her boyfriend Bakura, and daughter Kiseki. Yami's sister Mai, and her boyfriend Duke."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, hun" Mai greeted.

Malik took the seat offered by Mai, which was between her and Yami. She was a little curious about the couple sitting next to her with the two children. He seemed very close to her and she seemed to cling to him as well. But with two children, why were they only boyfriend/girlfriend? The children looked almost identical. The few differences that they had were very noticable however.

"How long have you guys been dating?" She asked when her curiousity got the best of her.

"One month" Yami said, turning and smiling to her. "Akari is my daughter from a previous relationship. And Yuki is Yuugi's son from a previous relationship."

"I was gonna say, only a girlfriend and you two have children that look to be seven or eight."

"Eight. They were actually born on the same day, so they're kinda twins. But yeah, we've only been together a month. We actually met at career day."

"What a place to meet huh?"

"I'll say" Yuugi chuckled. "The funniest part is, we actually somewhat knew each other before that day. We went to school together and one day a bully was picking on me. Yami ended up snapping on him and beating the shit out of him."

"Then I went through the halls and knocked out her boyfriend on my way to lunch" Yami finished with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh. Sounds like an adventure all in itself."

"Yeah. We've had some crazy times."

"You know, Marik really likes you" Yuugi whispered. "He's never shown interest in a girl at all, as a matter of fact, he's always with Bakura. You're the first girl he's ever wanted to have anything to do with."

"He's very adorable" Malik said, her voice low so Marik didn't hear them. "He seems like a sweet man."

"I'm not going to lie, I don't spend much time with him, but whenever he's around he's a goofball. He makes mistakes, he says things that sometimes maybe he shouldn't. But he's a real sweetheart. He really is. He sticks up for his friends, and these guys always tease him about being Bakura's secret lover. They don't take it to heart though, they always joke about it. But, Marik is sweet, he does anything to make anyone happy. But the minute someone fucks with his friends, he will go crazy. His friends are his family, and if someone messes with any of them, he will snap."

Malik chuckled as she watched the man run away from the mob of children that was currently chasing him. Apperantly he'd smashed his last sandcastle, and now they were going to get him. "It looks like children have it out for him."

"Oh they play that game all the time. The kids build up sandcastles and drive him crazy until he acts as godzilla and destroys them. Then they chase him off, and start the game all over again" Yuugi chuckled.

"Yami!" Duke yelled.

"Yo?"

"Look" he said, pointing over where a group of guys had another man on the ground.

"And?"

"Look at who they're holding down" he continued, standing in front of Yami.

Yami carefully stood up, turning to look at the fight. "Is that.. Tristan?"

"Looks to be him" Bakura said, coming to stand next to Yami.

Yami smirked as a devious plan formed in his mind. "Yo Marik!"

"What's up?" Marik asked, turning his head towards Yami.

Yami pointed towards the spot where a small group of guys had their friend held down. "Those guys over there have Tristan held down, beating the hell out of him."

"Say what?" Marik yelped, jumping to his feet.

"You heard me."

"Ah hell no" Marik growled, running past the group of friends and pouncing on the man that was currently punching one of their friends. "Get the fuck off him you bastard!"

Yami walked over, watching as Marik went tumbling to the ground with the larger male. "I suggest you two back away, before you end up the same way" he growled, causing the other two to look right in his eyes.

Their eyes widened at the crimson red eyes that were currently glaring holes into their heads. "Let's get outta here" the shorter one yelped before running off, the second man on his heels.

"Yeah you better run!" Marik yelled as he jumped back up. "I'll fuck you up next time!"

Yami chuckled before looking down at their beat up buddy. "Hey, you alright?"

"Sennen? Is that you?"

"You bet" he said, holding out his hand.

Their beat up companion reached up, grabbing Yami's forearm to help himself up. "Man am I glad to see you" the brunette sighed thankfully.

"What the hell did you get yourself into?" Yami chuckled.

"They're not even after me. They're after that nut job Mako. I told them I dunno where the hell he is, so they planned on beating the answer out of me. But I really dunno where he is."

"Bunch of dumbasses anyway" the shorter chuckled, wrapping an arm around Tristan's shoulders. "C'mon, we'll go introduce ya."

"Oh yeah! The gang is back together" Marik cheered, running over and jumping on Bakura's back.

"Get off me ya bloody wanker" Bakura chuckled.

"Hey Tristan, nice to see you again" Seto greeted the brunette as they walked back over.

"Hey there Seto. I see you haven't changed a bit. Come to think of it, none of you have. Marik is still the don't-touch-my-buddies type of guy, Bakura is still the psycho brit, Duke is still a cheese head, Seto is still a business man, and Yami is still that short, shrimpy little shit from way back when."

"Hey!"

"Just teasing Sennen" Tristan chuckled, wrapping an arm around Yami.

"What an ass."

The group sat around going through introductions once again and catching up on old times. Enjoying their new friend, and the reunion with an old friend.

**Me: Okay, I worked on this chapter ALL day long... So, here it is. I hope you all enjoy. Now I'm going to get started on the next chapter so I can get it done before it's time to update once again XD Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	22. Ch 22: Bitches & Stitches

**Me: Alright, so I'm gonna start this chapter and lets hope inspiration hits in the right spot and I get this damn story going once again ^w^**

**To RandomCelebLover: Lol, Akefia will be coming into the picture soon enough :3 I promise. I've got it somewhat planned out XD**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed it ^w^**

**Anyway, lets get going ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 22**

**Bitches & Stitches**

Yami sighed as he walked down the not-so-busy sidewalk. Akari was with Mai and Duke at the mall, Tristan had even decided to go along. So now he was walking down the sidewalk on his way to Seto's house. He'd driven his truck to the mall, but left it there, figuring he could use the exercise. He'd walked about six blocks now, Seto's house was two blocks away, but if he cut through the alley up ahead, he'd make it there faster.

He had his hands in his pant's pockets, turning into the darkened alley as he continued forward. He was glad Yuugi was already at Seto's, as Yuki wanted to play with Kazuto, because that meant he didn't have to walk clear across town so he could see her. Not that he minded, he'd swim an ocean if it meant he could just see her smiling face. He chuckled at that thought, shaking his head. Boy had he fallen hard for the kind, caring, beautiful woman that was Yuugi Motou.

He was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't even see the burly shadow figures that surrounded him on his way through the alley, until he ran into one of them. "Oh, sorry about that" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

"Not as sorry as you're about to be" the large man growled.

Yami's eyes widened, but he was to late to defend himself against Anzu's current boyfriend and all his goons. Two of them grabbed each of his arms, stepping on his toes so he couldn't kick any of them, holding him firmly in place. Anzu's boyfriend stood in front of Yami while two others stood on either side, taking turns punching the man.

A punch to the face caused Yami's nose and mouth to bleed. A harder punch to the stomach sent him spitting up blood, but the two holding him never loosened their grip as the onslaught of beatings continued. All Yami could comprehend through the beatings was that this was payback, but it was also to slow him down. His eyes began to feel heavy with every punch that was sent to his face. At this point his nose was running with blood, his mouth was full of it, and he was pretty sure his right eye was black and blue. His left cheek burned, he knew it'd been cut, his stomach was on fire, as was the left side of his rib cage.

"Have you learned your lesson yet punk?" Anzu's brute growled.

Yami looked up at him, his eyes close to closing as he spit in the man's face. The large man sent a kick to Yami's groin before the others let him go, leaving the beaten man laying close to unconciousness in the alley. Yami groaned as he hit the ground, he was so close to losing the light of day, but he had to get up. He _had _to protect Akari.

He couldn't feel anything but pain, but somehow he managed to get his hand to his back pocket, pulling out his phone. He couldn't read the screen, but he knew he'd talked to these people earlier today, so he just clicked on a random number. "S-Seto?"

"Yeah bub. Where are you?" Seto asked from the other end.

"I need.. you to come.. to the alley on... Hida and Myuki street. Quickly.. Akari's in trouble. Call Mai.. tell her.. to keep her safe."

"What the hell is going on."

"Hurry up!"

"Alright" Seto yelped, hanging up the phone.

Yami rolled on his back, panting and groaning in pain. Everything hurt, how could he have let this happen? He put his hand on his chest as the first drops of rain started to fall. His eyes began to feel heavy, he was starting to fall into the darkness.

A gentle, yet panicked caress on his cheek caused him to open his eyes once again. Yuugi was sitting next to him, rubbing his face with a worried look on her face and tears running down her face. He hissed as her hand ran over the scratch on his left cheek. Even through his pain he put his hand up, holding her hand in his own "Don't cry, it doesn't suit your beautiful face."

"Shut up, stupid" she whimpered, wiping away her tears as fresh ones poured down her cheeks.

"C'mon, we have to go save Akari."

Yuugi moved aside so Seto and Marik could help Yami up, Bakura standing at the side in case he was needed. "I'm gonna smash that mother fucker's face in" Marik growled next to Yami.

"Let's just make it there first" Seto growled.

Seto and Marik carefully sat Yami in the limo, leaning his head on Yuugi's shoulder. "Sorry for bleeding on you" Yami mumbled.

"Don't apologize" Yuugi whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

The others in the vehicle smiled as they watched the loving embrace. The love being so evident between the two of them.

* * *

Yami had rested a bit in the limo so by the time they got to the mall he was wide awake. He stood from the vehicle, marching towards the door with Marik and Bakura at his heels, Seto staying behind to pull Yami away when needed.

Yami walked in and began his search for Mai, Duke, Tristan, and Akari. It didn't take him long to find them though, as Akari let out a scream before running off with Mai. Tristan and Duke stood their ground as the brute and two of his buddies came up the escalator. His other two buddies were coming up the escalators on the other side. After seeing this Yami took off, Marik and Bakura took after the other two while Yami had his sights set on the son of a bitch responsible for it all.

"Daddy!" Akari called out once she caught sight of Yami. She watched Yami sprint up the escalator and towards his target. Unfortunately she didn't see the large men behind her until one of them yelped in pain. She turned her head in time to see Mariks boot make contact with large man's face, slamming him through a store window. "Uncle Marik!" She cheered.

"Hey sugar, leave these guys to us. Mai, get Akari down there with the others."

"Alright. Be careful" Mai replied, picking Akari up and sliding down the escalator railing. She ran to Yuugi once she reached the bottom, watching as Seto ran forward, finally going after Yami. "What's going on?"

"All those guys jumped Yami in the alley down the road. Yami's pretty messed up, but he wants revenge. I have a bad feeling. I don't want Yami and the others to go to jail" Yuugi explained.

"Leave that to me" Mai said with a wink as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

Yami ran up behind the leader of the group, jumping on his back while wrapping him in a headlock. He leaned back with the headlock, toppling the brute over while he wormed his way out from under him. The shorter male grabbed the large male's head and began smashing it into the ground. The burly man grabbed Yami by the throat, slamming the smaller man against the wall.

Yami growled as he hit the wall, a snarl twisting his face in anger. Something inside him snapped, something that broke caused him to see red. Suddenly, it wasn't about protecting his friends, it was the dire need to kill this son of a bitch, to show him who was boss, to teach him a lesson for fucking with his family.

Yami drew his fist back, slamming it forward into the man's face, breaking his nose on impact. But he didn't stop there. Yami broke free of the man's grasp, pulling his arm back once again as he punched him, directly in the forehead, causing it to split open. He continued drawing his fist back and slamming it forward, breaking the man's teeth, swelling his eyes shut, and busting his face open.

Duke's eyes widened as he recognized the look in Yami's eyes. It was no longer about protection, he wanted this man dead. But he could do nothing to interfere, he had his own hands full, and Seto wasn't able to see the look in Yami's eyes from his angle on the lower level. "Seto! He's got that look in his eyes!"

"I'm on it!" Seto went to run up the escalator but was stopped when someone ran past him. He thought for sure it was the police, or at least mall security, he didn't expect for it to be Aknamkanon at all. He turned with wide eyes towards Mai, her winking with a thumbs up at him. Yamina was standing next to her, she knew how her son could be, and knew at this point only Aknamkanon could pull him off on his own.

Aknamkanon reached down, wrapping his arms under Yami's and snaking them up his shoulders, pulling the man from the larger goon. "Yami stop!"

At the sound of Aknamkanon's voice Yami froze, his body began to tremble as he came down from his adrenaline rush. "It's alright son. It's alright."

Yami relaxed in his father's hold, the pain from earlier coming back to him as his adrenaline ran out. He groaned as he leaned back, the pain becoming too much for him to hold himself up.

Aknamkanon felt Yami's legs give out, causing him to lower the man to the ground. "Yami? What's wrong?"

"He got jumped by these five guys earlier" Seto explained. "He got pretty beat up."

"Yami? Can you hear me?" Aknamkanon watched with fearful eyes as Yami's eyes dulled, before closing, his head falling limply to the side. "Yami! Call an ambulance! Yami. Stay with me bub. Yami? Yami!"

The others quickly ran up the escalator, gathering around the unconcious man that was no longer responding. "Aknamkanon, sit him up, there's blood in his mouth" Yamina said, gently tilting Yami's head so the blood would flow out.

"There's a broken rib right here" Aknamkanon said, gently touching the left side of Yami's torso. "There's a couple of them that don't feel right, but I don't think they're broken. Those guys did a number on him, that's for sure."

Yuugi held Akari while the little one cried, her own tear-filled eyes sharpening when she spotted the little tramp that started it all. "That's it!" She screeched, handing Akari to Mai. She walked fearlessly towards Anzu, she was about to hear, and see all hell break loose. "You fucking tramp!"

Yuugi pulled her fist back, slamming it forward to punch Anzu right in the face. "I don't know who the _fuck_ you think you are. But you'd better leave _my_ family alone. If your man, or _you_ ever touch _my_ man, or _my_ children again, I will _cut_ you! _Do you understand me_? I will _fucking_ cut you! I may _look_ sweet and innocent, but bitch, believe me, shit is about to get real!"

* * *

No one knew it, but Yami had come to again once Yuugi punched Anzu in the face, waking up just in time to see his beautiful girlfriend rage on his ex. He had to admit, even while raging the woman was beautiful and graceful about it. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that the raging was actually a turn on. His usually sweet girlfriend, turning into an angry, defensive superwoman? Ohhh _yes_, give that to him any day.

* * *

"Don't you ever, _EVER_ come near my family again!" Yuugi leaned down, grabbing the collar of Anzu's shirt and ripping her up to be face to face "If I catch you anywhere near my family ever again, I promise you, you _will_ see hell. I wouldn't test me" she warned before shoving the woman backwards once again.

Yuugi turned on her heel, storming back towards the group, a smile coming to her face when she saw Yami awake. She ran over, dropping down to his level right in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked, caressing his face gently.

Yami tilted his head, signalling for Yuugi to come closer. Yuugi leaned towards him, close enough for him to whisper without the others hearing. "Watching you give her a talking to was a real turn on. You think you can lecture me like that when I'm feeling better?"

Yuugi's blush was a bright red, but her smile was shameless. She pressed her forehead to his, the tip of her nose touching his "Honey, I will do whatever you please when you're feeling better." She lowered her voice for his ears only before she continued "To be honest, watching you almost kill a man was a pretty cool turn on itself."

"Ohh, kinky" Yami cooed with a smirk while wiggling his brows.

"Not before you're better, dear" Yuugi chuckled, poking his nose with her pointer finger.

"Yes ma'am" Yami chuckled, tilting his head and pressing their lips together.

They pulled their heads back enough to put their foreheads together once again, smiling as they looked into each others eyes. Yuugi wrapped her arms loosely around Yami's neck, giggling when he nuzzled her cheek, leaving just the edge of their foreheads touching, his right eye staring into her own. "I'm feeling kind of sleepy" Yami whispered in her ear.

"Just stay awake a little longer, the ambulance will be here soon" Yuugi soothed, rubbing her hand down the back of his head.

"Yuugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he whispered, his eyelids drooping closed.

Yuugi smiled, holding his head against her shoulder while placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Yami."

**Me: Awww, what an adorable little ending to a chapter... ^w^ I'm finally done with a chapter before the day to upload it XD lol, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	23. Ch 23: Finally

**Me: Okay, so we're back with the next chapter, as I'm writing this, keep in mind that it is 3am... So to be honest, I just don't care if I misspell anything or not... XD Anyway, I'm trying to get ahead on this story just as I am the others, so I'll keep working till I drop I guess ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To snow-kim: XD He did ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Again, sorry for the late update everyone! I've been soooo busy, and I just kinda spaced out, getting started on a lot of new fanfics, getting rolling on the recent fanfics, and attempting to get back into the old fanfics. So! A lot of my work is suffering because of this... I hope I did okay this chapter, I'm just so wore out right now...**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 23**

**Finally**

Yuugi held Yami's hand in her own, staring sleepily up at the man who still had yet to wake up. He'd been unconcious for a week now, the children were worried, but they stayed with either Yami's parents or her own parents. They still came to visit, but only after their homework was finished, which inspired them to do their homework faster.

For now, the children were at camp, and the softball team was missing Yami terribly. Their substitute coach wasn't very fun, and worked them pretty hard, so they were waiting patiently for their favorite coach to return.

Yuugi laid her head down on their joined hands, closing her eyes as she relaxed. She was exhausted, but she couldn't seem to get any real sleep until she knew Yami was okay.

The beating he'd recieved had torn up his insides a bit, causing blood to come from his mouth. The doctors had stitched him up though, performing surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and doing everything they could to save his life. Now he was in a comatose state, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, an IV in his hand, and bandages around his torso from his surgery, head for his concussion, hands because apparently he'd broken them while punching the hell out of the oversized brute, and his right ankle because it'd actually been broken when he was jumped.

Anzu and her boyfriend, along with all of his friends had been arrested after hearing from all the witnesses in the mall what had happened. Anzu was arrested, not only for sending her boyfriend after her daughter, but for breaking the restraining order that was in place, twice. Now, Yuugi just had to wait until Yami woke up to tell him the good news.

She raised her head when the door clicked, cracking open as Mai peeked inside "Hey hun" she whispered.

"Hey."

"Any changes?" Mai asked as she crossed the room and put her hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi shook her head sadly "No."

"Hun, you look exhausted." Mai knew how worried Yuugi was about Yami, and it worried her a bit.

"I know. I'm just not able to get any sleep. I've tried, but I just can't."

"I know how worried you are sweetie. But Yami will be okay. He's a fighter."

"I know" Yuugi sighed, turning back to look at Yami. "I just wish he'd wake up."

"I know hun. We all do" she said softly, turning to watch Seto and the others enter the room.

"No change?" Seto asked.

"No" Mai replied sadly.

"Surely he'll wake up soon... Right?" Ryou asked softly.

"I sure hope so" Marik whispered, sitting down in one of the many chairs in the room.

* * *

Yuugi's eyes were half lidded as she stared at Yami's peaceful face. He was still unusually pale, and his eyes remained... "Huh!" Yuugi gasped, watching as Yami's eyelids began to show movement under them. "Yami?"

Slowly, Yami's eyelids fluttered, until he was able to blink them open a crack. "Y-Yuu-gi?" He rasped.

"Yami!" She cheered, standing and puttng her hands on either side of his face. "Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

"O-kay? W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You had some internal injuries, you had to have surgery" she replied softly.

"Where's the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They're at camp. Anzu and her boyfriend were arrested. I pressed charges on all the other guys too, with your father's help of course. They're all facing hard time" she said with a smile.

"Thank Ra that's over" Yami sighed.

Yuugi laid her head gently on Yami's chest, fresh tears falling from her eyes and landing on his hospital gown. "I'm so glad you're okay" she whimpered.

Yami wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful with his bandaged hands. "Oh Yuugi..." He said softly "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Yuugi looked up from his chest and smiled. Reaching up she pulled off his oxygen mask, before stretching up and covering his lips with her own. Yami closed his eyes, moving one of his hands to the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. They broke the kiss soundlessly and Yuugi placed the mask back over his nose and mouth with a low chuckle.

"You know, your players have been very miserable since you haven't been there. Their substitute isn't as cool as you."

"Poor things. Who's their sub?"

"Mr. Takadoshi. Akari and Yuki both agree that he's terrible."

Yami chuckled lightly "Well, he was _my_ coach, so I know what they're dealing with. I heard he was the math teacher now though. What's up with him taking over coaching?"

"Well I assume finding him was easier than finding a new coach to take over your duties."

"Oh boy" he groaned. "Ugh, can I move a little bit?"

"I dunno. Let me go get the doctor."

"Already got him" Mai sang as she opened the door.

Yami and Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle at her silly antics. "Alright Mr. Sennen, let's see what we can do for you" the doctor said, walking in with his clipboard. "From what I can tell, your internal injuries have healed for the most part this past week. However, your broken rib is still healing, so your left arm needs to be kept at your side, otherwise you could pull that rib away and puncture your lung. So! Lets see, today is Sunday, we'll have to do some tests today to determine when you'll be able to go home. You'll be on crutches though, and you'll need to be supervised."

"Don't worry doc, that ones taken care of" Yuugi chuckled.

"Alright. Well, no physical work, that includes your softball coaching job. You can continue writing your stories, however don't pull your left arm from your body too far. The upper arm needs to stay against you, so be careful. I'm going to give you a wheelchair, I know you probably won't use it, but your hands are pretty messed up. You need to keep off that right ankle, and let it heal. So at least use the wheelchair around the house."

Yami chuckled "With how terrible I feel right now, I think I'll be using that wheelchair a lot."

"Yes, well, when you do use the crutches, only us the right one. Try to have someone on your left just in case you lose your balance. Other than that, we're going to take you down for x-rays, and we'll see how everything is healing."

"Alright" Yami grunted as he used his right hand to sit himself up.

His left arm, they decided, was better off to be put in a sling so Yami wouldn't be tempted to use it. The bandages around his head were taken off, there was no longer any trauma to his head in any way. His ankle was put in a cast that covered his foot and went up his calf a little ways. His hands were changed from bandages to casts, leaving only his fingers and thumbs out of the cast, the cast went from his knuckles and up a little ways past his wrists. His torso remained in bandages, just for safety reasons.

They decided not to tell the children that Yami had woke up, allowing them to go on enjoying their camping trip. Yami, instead decided to surprise not only the twins, but all his players as well. He'd show up to practice Wednesday, and surprise everyone with a clever entrance, with Yuugi's help of course.

**Me: Okay, ya know what? I'm gonna end it there, because right now, I'm just sooo tired that I can't even write a paragraph without having to go back and read it five hundred times... And I'm super duper sick... So! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	24. Ch 24: Wednesday

**Me: Alright, so, I'm still sick however I have a dire need to continue writing so I don't get any farther behind ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad you liked it ^w^**

**To snow-kim: You'll find out soon ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Enjoy ^w^**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 24**

**Wednesday**

Yami groaned as he got out of the hospital bed. It was Wednesday and he was finally able to go home. Or rather, to the softball practice that was currently going on. The children still didn't know that he'd woke up. They'd gotten back from camp early that morning and had to stay after to go to softball practice.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked, rushing to his left side and helping him get the crutch under his right arm.

"Yeah" he sighed "Just weird getting up on a crutch."

Yuugi stayed by his side in case he fell one way or the other. Yami had the crutch under his right arm, his left arm in a sling that hung in front of him, he hobbled on his left leg, his right ankle having to be held up. His right hand wasn't able to hang onto the crutch very well, so it was kind of hard to keep balanced.

"Can't believe I broke both of my hands" Yami grumbled.

"Pretty sure you were going to kill that man if your father hadn't pulled you off of him."

"I know. He just pissed me off because he slammed me against the wall. I just saw red, and wanted him dead."

Yuugi twisted and stood in front of him "Yami, honey. You have to be careful with that anger of yours" she said softly, cupping his face in her smaller hands.

"I know" he responded softly, leaning into her touch.

"Let's try not to result to violence okay?"

"I'll try not to."

"Good" she hummed as she stretched up, kissing Yami gently on the lips.

"You know what the worst part about this is?" Yami asked once they broke apart.

"What's that?" Yuugi asked, relaxing back on her feet.

"Not being able to hold you" he said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuugi looked at him, sympathy in her eyes for the poor, broken man. She knew how much it meant to be able to hug her, and let her know exactly how he felt. But now he wasn't able to do that, at least while he was walking with the crutch. "Tell ya what. When we get home, we'll cuddle on the couch, and you can hold me as long as you want."

"Deal" Yami chuckled.

"Now let's go surprise those kids" she cheered happily.

Yami chuckled as he followed her out of the hospital. Groaning once he arrived at her car. Yuugi looked at him, folding her lips once she realized the problem. "Well" she shrugged "at least your leg isn't broken and it's only your ankle."

"That's the good news. You're going to have to help me sit though."

"Oh no. Well, I'll try not to drop you" she teased.

"Just don't let me fall on the ground. I dunno if I'll be able to get back up" Yami chuckled in response.

Yuugi carefully helped Yami into the car, placing his crutch across the back seat before going around and getting in the driver side.

* * *

Akari and Yuki sighed before exchanging sorrowful, miserable glances. They were both so worried about Yami, and their new coach was mean. "Alright, five laps around the whole field" the coach said.

"You can't do that" Akari said. She'd had enough of this coach. All he did was make them work and run. "Softball is meant to be fun and enjoyable! That's what my daddy made it about! You suck!"

"On the bench Sennen!"

"Gladly!" Akari turned to stomp away but stopped mid turn, her eyes widening as her mouth dropped open. "DADDY!" She screamed before running out of the field.

"Dad!" Yuki cheered after her before turning to run off with her.

"Mr. Sennen!" The other kids cheered, giggling as they chased after the twins.

Yami chuckled as the kids all ran over to him. "Easy you guys, don't knock me over. I already fell out of the car" he teased, looking to his left at Yuugi.

Yuugi sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly "I said sorry."

"Momma? You let daddy fall outta the car?" Akari giggled as she looked at Yuugi.

"Well, I didn't _let_ him. He just wasn't patient enough to wait on mommy to help him."

Akari looked back at her father, placing her tiny hands on her hips and tilted her head a little to the right "And you tried to blame momma."

Yami chuckled "Have I told you how much I missed you?"

"No but you can start now" Akari chuckled holding up her arms.

"I wish I could hold you sweetie. There's nothing I want more than to hold our little family close. But, daddy's in casts, and his left arm isn't allowed to move from his body at all. So, I'm not able to hold anyone."

Akari saw the sorrow in her father's eyes, so she smiled in response. "Then it's my turn to hold you" she said, wrapping her arms carefully around his right leg.

"Thank you hun" Yami said softly.

"I love you daddy" the little girl said, placing her chin on her father's hip as she looked up.

"I love you too 'Kar" Yami said with a smile.

"Ahh" Akari sighed, twisting her head to lay her cheek on his leg "Oh how I've missed that nickname."

Yami chuckled at his daughter's antics "Alright, let me go sit down. My left leg is falling asleep."

The group of children followed Yami over to the bleachers, circling him as he sat down. "I hear you guys aren't liking your new coach so well huh?"

"No way" Sammy whined.

"He always makes us run" Kylie added.

"Or he makes us work really hard" Tysen continued.

"A million times harder than you do" Tyler groaned.

"He doesn't let us have any fun, dad" Yuki complained.

"He just put me on the bench because I told him softball is supposed to be fun, not all work" Akari said.

Yami lowered his voice, sighing before he spoke. "I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but it's what I'm going to tell you. That man out there, was _my_ softball coach. He did the exact same thing with us, only he was younger back then, so he was better able to enforce everything he said. So, this is what I want you guys to do. For me" he added after all of their faces dropped. "I want you guys to bear with it. Grit your teeth, and hold on. I promise it'll be okay. And it's just for a few weeks, while I heal."

All the kids looked up at Yami, exchanging glances through the crowd of them before looking back at him. "Okay Mr. Sennen" Yuya: a little boy with red and green hair, maroon eyes, and goggles on his head, said.

"For you" Yuya's friend Yuzu added. She had pink hair with blue eyes, her pink hair being pulled back into a pony tail, threading through her baseball cap.

"'cuz you're the best coach ever" Yusei said. He had spiked back, black hair with blonde streaks rolling through certain spots, and his blue eyes burned with passion about everything.

"And we can't wait to have you back" Akiza chirped, her short red hair bounced as she tilted her head, her long bangs blowing in the wind, and her bright brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Right" the others agreed.

"Alright, get back out there. I'll make sure he's not too mean to ya" Yami chuckled.

The kids all wrapped him up in a group hug, smiles on all their faces. "We sure have missed you Mr. Sennen" Tori chirped. She had shoulder length teal hair, her bangs were a lighter shade of teal, and her amber eyes shown with joy as she smiled.

"I missed you guys too. Now get out there and get to practicing, you guys have a game coming up. And as soon as I'm better, I'll take you all for pizza and ice cream. Okay?"

"Yeah!" The kids all cheered before running off.

Akari stopped on her way back to the field, turning around and jogging back to her father. Yami looked at her with a knowing look before she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Yami wrapped his right arm around Akari, embracing his daughter as tears ran down her cheeks. "I was so scared" Akari whimpered.

"I know. I'm sorry" Yami whispered back, rubbing her back with his cast covered hand.

"I'm glad you're back daddy. I missed you a whole lot."

"So I heard" Yami chuckled, gently backing away from the hug to look at Akari. "I also heard you went to camp."

"I did" she chirped happily.

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhm. Yuki and I had arts and crafts together, we made you guys a lot of stuff. And we camped out one night. Our troop leader let Yuki and I stay together 'cuz you were in the hospital and we were both worried."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. We'll talk more when we get home. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get out there and do your best. No more getting sassy" Yami teased, rubbing his cast covered knuckles against her chin.

"Yes sir" Akari giggled. She hugged her father once more before running back out to practice. She apologized to the coach, who in turn allowed her to join the team back out on the field.

Yuugi sat on Yami's right side, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. "She definately takes after you" she whispered.

"I dunno if I should be scared, or proud" he chuckled quietly, leaning his head over on hers.

"Hmm.." She hummed in thought. "I think it scares me more" she teased, looking away towards the sky innocently as Yami shot her a playful glare.

Yami gently grabbed her chin with his right hand, cupping his fingers around her jaw line. "You're an ass sometimes" he chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

"And yet, you love me" Yuugi sighed, leaning against his right side.

"Of course I do" he said quietly, laying his head on hers after wrapping his arm around her. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then turned to finish watching practice.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that chapter, I have a lot of work to get done, no time to dilly dally ^w^ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	25. Ch 25: Healed

**Me: Alright, let's get this chapter going... Finally... . I keep forgetting to get around to this story, which is why it's so far behind. I'm ready to get this story going again so I can start yet another story! ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To snow-kim: I only took a few characters from each Yugioh series and put them on Yami's softball team. I have Mana from the original; Akiza, Luna, Yusei and Crow from 5D's; Alexis and Jaden from GX; Tori, Rio, Yuma, and Kite from Zexal; and Yuzu, Yuya, and Shingo from Arc-V. But! to you're other thing, Yami and Yuugi won't be getting married for a while ^w^ **

**So, Yami and Yuugi have been together 70 days in this chapter. Just letting you all know that. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^w^**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 25**

**Healed**

It was a very painful three weeks, but Yami was glad that they were over with and he was able to be up and moving around again. Even his ribs were back in position and he was able to move his left arm once again. The kids had practice today, and they were going to be happy to know that Yami was their coach once again.

"Yami" Yuugi said softly, entering the man's bedroom. "Get up lazy" she giggled quietly once she got over to his bed.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yuugi, pulling her down on the bed with him. "I dun' wanna" he mumbled lazily, wrapping his arms around her slim figure.

"Well that's too bad" she teased with a playful pout.

Yami peeked an eye open with a smile on his face "You're being a punk today" he said huskily, leaning over her.

"I'm a punk every day" she retorted with a smile, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Touche" Yami chuckled before pressing their lips together.

Yuugi gave Yami an admiring look, the smile returning to her face when he placed their foreheads together. He raised his left hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb while he looked at her. His eyes roamed around her face, admiring every line, curve, even the secret freckles that dotted her cheeks that weren't noticible until you were as close as he was. His thumb continued moving softly against her cheek, his eyes roaming to her glossy red lips that were turned into a smile, her adorable button nose, all the way up to her shining blue/violet eyes that were staring directly at him, watching his every move.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

Yuugi's smile brightened for a minute before she cupped Yami's face in her hands, bringing him in for kiss**. **Yami pulled back before leaning back in, deepening the kiss while their lips moved together. The two of them smiled at each other as they broke apart. "Yami? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If Anzu never left.. Do you think you two would still be together?"

"No" he said assuredly.

"You sound so assured" Yuugi mused.

"I _am_ sure. Anzu and I were fighting and arguing. To add to all that she was sleeping with the neighborhood. The last thing I need is an unfaithful woman. I paid for everything, I worked at a factory, she never believed that my books would ever make it, which is why I had to work the factory job, and she never wanted anything to do with Akari. Akari was my world when she came along, I wasn't worried about anything but her. But I was always faithful to her, I made sure she had everything she needed. Sure I didn't get Anzu everything she wanted, but she had everything she needed." He sat back on the bed, propping himself up on the headboard and wrapping his arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "None of it was good enough for her though."

"Wow. She truely was a terrible person."

"What about you and Akefia? I mean, you kicked him out for beating on Yuki right?"

"Mhm. I can't believe that he would beat on him. But I'm so glad I caught him. I worked all the time, he never worked a day during our relationship. He was always cruel, to Yuki and myself after Yuki came along" she whimpered, laying her head on his chest.

"Why did you stay with him then?"

"Because I was afraid.. Afraid that I couldn't do it on my own, scared that I'd fail and Yuki would hate me for leaving his father. I wanted him to have a dad so bad that I guess I didn't see what was happening right before my eyes. Even before Yuki was born, Akefia never wanted to do anything I wanted to do. He only did things to please himself, he never noticed when I did something different, never complimented me, nothing like that."

Yami turned on his side, cupping her cheek with his left hand and tilting her head to look up at him. "Yuugi, don't you ever have any doubt about being beautiful. Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're a wonderful mother, and that boy doesn't _need_ a dad. He loves _you_, and he'd be happy no matter what, as long as you were still there for him. I thought that Akari needed a mom too, but I realized that Akari just needs someone that loves her there, and that person was me. It's taken this long, but she finally realizes that I'm not going anywhere."

Yuugi smiled when Yami's thumb wiped away a tear before it was able to fall. "I'm so happy I found you" she whispered.

"I don't think I could be any happier to have found you" he whispered back, leaning in for a kiss.

Yuugi cupped his face in her hands, rolling on her back and pulling him over her in the middle of the kiss. Yami backed away for a second before leaning back in, turning the kiss to anything but chaste. Yuugi moaned into the kiss when Yami's tongue found its way to hers, coaxing it into a subtle yet playful dance.

Yuugi flipped Yami on his back, straddling his hips with a cheeky grin. Yami chuckled watching Yuugi enjoy herself while sitting on top of him. "You like to take charge?"

"Maybe I do" she purred, leaning in and smashing their lips together. The shrill ringing of a cell phone caused her to back away. Said object also earned a glare from Yami, wishing for the blasted device to disappear into oblivion. "You realize that's your phone right?" Yuugi giggled at his annoyed expression.

"Ugh. Forget it then, I'll call them back" he said, cupping her face and bringing her closer.

"Honey, it says Chris. Who's Chris?"

"Damn it! Its my publisher" he grumbled, sitting up with her still on his lap. He picked up the device that had ruined something between them once again. "Hello?" He answered, a frown on his face.

Yuugi thought about teasing the man, ruffling his feathers a bit, while he frowned at the phone. She smirked as the thought entered her mind, and decided to go through with it. She saw her chance when Yami leaned his head back on the headboard, obviously annoyed with the man.

"I don't think-" Yami's eyes widened, stopping mid-sentence when Yuugi's mouth met his neck. Her tongue traced up his Adam's apple, before she went for the right side, nipping it teasingly. Yami clenched his jaw shut, swallowing down the moan that threatened to bubble out. He came back to reality when his publisher began screaming in his ear. "Sorry, what?"

Yuugi giggled quietly, tracing her tongue up his neck, and across his jaw line before nipping his earlobe. He'd switched ears with the cell phone once he realized what she was doing. "I don't.. think I'll be.. done with it.. by then" Yami strained to say, trying to keep his brain on the phone conversation. It was proving very difficult when Yuugi trailed her kisses across his cheek to his lips.

"Mmm, I gotta go. I'll call you later" Yami mumbled in the kiss, sliding the button to hang up his phone. "You are such a jerk" he chuckled before pressing his lips against hers once again.

"Mm hmhm" she hummed happily as he laid her back. "I didn't say you could answer that phone" she whispered playfully.

"I realized that" he whispered back, bending his elbows so he could lean in for a kiss once again.

"Don't do it again" she teased.

"I won't. Next time I'll throw it across the room" he chuckled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Shut up and kiss me" she chuckled, flipping him over once his lips touched hers.

**Me: Okay, use your imaginations. I'm drawing a blank now XD lol! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	26. Ch 26: Back to Work

**Me: Okay, I've been so far behind here lately XD I really gotta catch up... *sigh* Anyway! I'll try to keep up from here on out... I'm ready to get this story done and over with so I can start my next story! I think you guys will love it! ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed it! ^w^**

**Due to me being a procrastinator, I'll now be updating every Friday instead of every 3-5 days. So, I apologize, but that's the only way I can keep up. ^w^ Enjoy!**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 26**

**Back to Work**

Yami sighed peacefully, rolling over to wake up from his nap. He wrapped his arms around the woman laying next to him, kissing her bare neck. "Mmm" Yuugi hummed, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Yami's neck.

"We have to get up" Yami whispered.

"Mm, I don't wanna" she groaned, burying her head under his chin.

"I know. But its one thirty and we promised the others that we'd meet them at the mall for a while before we had to go to softball practice. Plus I have to call my publisher back" he said, stretching his limbs.

"How about another round?" Yuugi purred.

"Not that I wouldn't love to go another round, but I don't have another condom."

Yuugi stifled a giggle, raising a brow at the man. "Why do you only have one condom?"

"Because" Yami explained, trying not to chuckle "Marik gave me that one on our first date as a kind of joke. He asked me if I needed another, but I just told him to fuck off."

"Dummy" she chuckled teasingly, smacking him playfully before taking the covers away.

"What a jerk" Yami chuckled, pulling back a small part of the blanket to cover his more private area.

"You love me" she teased, turning her head back towards him.

"I do" he whispered huskily, leaning over her and kissing her petal soft lips.

Yuugi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him over her and deepening the kiss.

Yami chuckled as he placed their foreheads together. "C'mon, lets go out to lunch and meet our friends."

"Okay. Sounds good" she sighed, rolling her shoulders.

Yuugi punched him playfully before sitting up, the blankets draped around her. Yami rolled to the opposite side, picking his boxers up off the floor. "Damn" he sighed, standing up with a stretch.

The two got dressed, Yami in a white, long sleeve, button-up dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, black dress slacks, his black boots, a golden watch on his left wrist, and a black choker around his neck. Yuugi changed into a strapless, white top that was seperated in four ruffled layers, black dress pants, and black strappy heels to match. Around her neck was a black choker with an amethyst heart dangling from it, completeing her dressy look was her hair was pulled back into a curly bun, the curls dangling from the hair tie, her blonde bangs hung loosely on either side of her face.

"My do you look beautiful" Yami said, admiring the way Yuugi looked.

"Well thank you" Yuugi said with a smile. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry."

"Alright" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The two arrived at the mall with an hour left until Yami had to go to the school. Yami had his arm around Yugi's waist, Yuugi's hand being stuck in his back pocket, in a position where she could easily lay her head on Yami's shoulder while they walked.

"Hey look who finally got here" Ryou teased once they got close enough.

"Sorry it took us so long, we found something more entertaining to do" Yuugi retorted with a smirk. She pulled her hand from Yami's back pocket so they could sit with their friends around one of the tables.

"Hey, where's Marik and 'Kura?" Yami asked looking around.

"First off, your publisher is pretty pissed off that you hung up on him earlier. What's up with that?" Seto asked, putting his book down out of his face.

"I was busy with something else" Yami said simply.

"Or some_one_ else" Duke chuckled, earning a blush from both Yami and Yuugi.

"You guys know how to find out if that's what happened or not?" Marik asked as he walked over. He put his hands on Yami's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Can I get that condom back?" He backed away laughing loudly when Yami's face turned a bright crimson red "YEP! He was busy with some_one_ else."

"You're a dick, Marik" Yami mumbled.

"Yes, yes I am" he chuckled in return.

"So. Did you call Chris back?" Seto asked.

"Yes Seto. I called Chris back."

"What was he being such a bitch about?"

"He wants me to have not only the current book, but another book done by the end of the month. Knowing there's only three weeks left."

"You always take two to three months for every book, why the rush now?"

"Because that healing process and the beating itself put me behind quite a ways. So now he wants two books done. He said I should be able to get a book a month done. 'They're just children's books' he said. Obviously he doesn't realize that it's the illustrating that takes me forever."

"Sounds like you'll be working for a while then, huh?"

"Yep. Today is my last free day until I'm completely done. I may even work ahead."

"Well good luck. I think you'll need it."

"The first book is already three quarters the way done. All that's left is the last two pages to color. The second one though is only halfway done. I haven't started on the illustrations yet."

"Damn Yami, finish one before you start another" Marik suggested.

"Can't help it, when an idea strikes, you have to write it down. My idea just happened to lead to me writing my next story."

"I think you just need to focus more" Yuugi said, taking a drink of her pop.

Yami lowered his eyelids, turning his head to look at her with a hint of a smile on his face. "If I recall, I was _trying _to focus earlier today, when a certain _someone _decided to _lick_ me. And if I'm recalling events _correctly_, that same _someone_ made me end my call with my publisher so _she_ could have _her_ way."

Yuugi looked over her shoulder at him innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. "Who was that?"

Yami's smile spread to a small grin, his eyes still narrowed at her. "Oh, _you_ wouldn't know who that was _would you_?"

"Not a clue" she said, puckering her lips to hide her laughter as she looked away.

Yami leaned over so his breath was ghosting over her ear "You're not fooling anyone my dear" he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she chuckled with a grin.

"You're laughter says it all" Yami chuckled, sitting back up in his seat.

"Not ta ruin yer guy's lovey dovey moment or anythin', but what is that on yer arm Yuug'?" Joey asked, pointing at a dark purple mark on Yuugi's left arm. "And that on your right shoulder?"

Yuugi looked at Yami out of the corner of her eye, who was sitting next to her whistling innocently. "Those, my dear Joey, are 'love bites' from my loving boyfriend over there. I tried to cover them with concealer but apparently that didn't work."

"Well, I honestly didn't see 'em until I actually gave ya a good look. So, ya did pretty good concealin' them. But what are they doin' all the way down there?"

"The same thing that they're doing on her right calf and upper thighs" Yami chuckled "Also on her left boob and one on each side of her torso" he finished with a smirk.

"Did you cover her head to toe?" Duke practically yelped.

"I would've, but she said she's ticklish, so I left her feet alone."

"You coulda just kissed her and left it at that" Bakura pointed out.

"Yeah, you didn't have to cover her in hickeys" Marik agreed.

"Boys, when your woman arches and moans in pleasure, you don't let up what you're doing. You keep doing it. Besides, I wanted to leave her with a reminder."

"Honestly, I liked it at the time. But I don't like being covered in hickeys Yami."

"I wasn't purposely trying for hickeys. I just kept going-"

"Okay! I don't wanna hear about my cousin's sex life. Lets get going so we can go watch the children and Yami can coach them again" Seto said, standing up and walking away.

"Someone is jealous" Yami chuckled teasingly, earning him a fist in the back of the head from Seto.

"Shut up, baka."

Yami rubbed his head with a sheepish grin "Alright, alright. Let's get going."

**Me: That wasn't a very eventful chapter, but honestly I'm beginning to slow down a bit... Again, I'll update next Friday and no sooner ^w^ Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	27. Ch 27: Work

**Me: Okay, so I've been slacking off and have a huge lack of motivation, plus I almost lost my damn computer because I wasn't paying attention... But anyway! I'm just now starting work on this chapter... And I'm not moving until I get this freaking chapter done! On to the story!**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying the story ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 27**

**Work**

Yami sighed as he sat at his desk. It'd been three days, and Yami had hardly left his study. Thanks to Yuugi though, all he ever had to leave for was to use the bathroom and sleep. "Are you thirsty?" Yuugi asked softly as she entered the room.

"I'm so damn tired" Yami grumbled, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Honey, you've been working for three days straight. You didn't even go to bed last night until three this morning" Yuugi said worriedly, rubbing her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"I know. I just wanna get this work done."

"I know. But take it easy or you'll exhaust yourself."

"I will."

A knock sounded at the door, causing Yami and Yugi to turn towards the door to the study. "I'll get it" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Yami got back to work, coloring the little chibi that was Izabelle. "WHAT!?"

Yami jumped up, running out of the room to see what Yuugi had screamed about. "Baby? What's goin' on?"

"Joey just said that she saw Akefia at the mall! He even asked Ryou if she's seen me!"

"What?" Yami yelped, turning his head towards Joey who was standing in the door.

"Yeah. I woulda called, but Akefia didn' really leave our side. I told tha others I was headed home fer feminine reasons. Which is probably tha only reason he didn' follow me."

"Well I'd dare him to follow you here. I'd knock his fucking ass out" Yami chuckled.

"Honey, you just got better. I don't need you breaking bones and getting further behind in work."

"Oh I'll get my work done first. But it's game on if he goes after you or Yuki."

"Okay, Killer" Yuugi chuckled. "Thanks for the warning Joey, I don't think Yami will let me out of his sight now though. So I'll be fine."

"Alright. Call me if ya need me."

"Will do."

Joey walked out the front door, waving goodbye to the couple that currently stood in the doorway. Yami closed the door, turning to look at Yuugi with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that smile is anything but innocent" she deadpanned.

"You better believe it" he chuckled, his smile turning into a grin.

"Down boy. The last thing I need is you flipping off the handle and beating the hell out of Akefia."

"As long as he doesn't bother you, I won't bother him."

"I have a bad feeling" Yuugi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she walked away.

Yami sighed too, remembering that he had a lot of work to do. "Alright, I'm getting back to work."

"Okie doke" Yuugi sang.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to make some tea, then probably come in there with you."

"Alright. Back to work I go then. Let me know if ya need anything."

"I will."

Yami smiled after hearing her start humming like she often did. Heading back to his work it didn't take long until Yuugi joined him. The two sitting in the office waiting for the school day to end so the children would be home.

**Me: Okay, just finished this chapter. I hope it's good enough ^w^ Because my brain is dead at this point XD Anyway, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	28. Ch 28: Sleep

**Me: Okay, sorry about the short chapters you guys. I'm stressed out, I'm about to tear my hair out, I'm barely getting any sleep at all, and I'm just over it to be quite honest. I apologize ahead of time if I don't update on time, I'm just dealing with some real life stress and not handling it very well... :/ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed it ^w^**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter... Chapter...**

**Yami: *facepalm* You forgot again didn't you?**

**Me: *groans* Yeeessss! Shuddap! I'll figure it out!**

**Yami: *mumbles* Sounds like you should figure out a nap...**

**Me: *Glares* Sounds like you should figure out an escape route before I kick you THREW A WINDOW!**

**Yami: O.O' Leaving now *runs away***

**Me: Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**Ryoshin**

**Chapter 28**

**Sleep**

Yuugi yawned, stretching as she sat up on Yami's bed. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. Once again it was four in the morning and Yami wasn't in bed. She flipped the covers off and stood, slipping on her slippers before continuing out of the room. She stopped at Akari's bedroom, peeking her head in and smiling when she saw the two children curled up and fast asleep. Akari must've had a bad dream at some point because Yuki's blankets lay on the floor while he held onto her.

Yuugi quietly pulled the door so it was open just a crack. She turned back to the left, walking forward a couple feet to the door of Yami's study. She quietly peeked it open, looking around to find Yami.

Yami sat on the other side of his study, his back to Yuugi, his head resting on his left palm which was propped up by his elbow on the desk he was sitting at. His right hand sat motionlessly with a pen in his grasp, hovering over a page that was almost completely colored.

Yuugi approached quietly, looking to see what he was currently working on. She covered her mouth to hold back the giggles and 'aww' that threatened to escape. Yami was propped up just enough for him to sleep peacefully at his desk. He'd fallen asleep while in the middle of his work, his pen no longer moving to write the words that needed to be written.

The shorter woman gently placed her hands on Yami's broad shoulders, leaning over him to kiss his cheek. "Yami" she whispered. Yami's eyes blinked but didn't open, letting Yuugi know he was listening. "C'mon honey, come to bed."

"Hmm?" Yami hummed, lifting his head a little bit.

"C'mon, you fell asleep at your desk again."

"I did?"

Yuugi giggled quietly at Yami's cluelessness. "Yes, you did. Now c'mon, you're going to get a kink in your neck."

"I think its a little late for that" Yami grumbled, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"I've been telling you all week not to fall asleep at your desk. You never listen."

"I know" he grunted, pushing himself up and almost falling over.

"Careful" Yuugi warned him, holding him up while he steadied himself.

"Sorry" he whispered, wrapping his left arm around Yuugi's shoulders.

"Let's just get you to bed. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

The two stumbled quietly to Yami's room, careful not to wake the kids up on their way there. Yami sighed as he laid down, not even caring that he wasn't covered up. Yuugi lay beside him, rolling over and cuddling up to him "Shhh" he shushed her, causing her to giggle once again.

"You're very silly when you're tired" she whispered.

Yami put his finger on her lips with a smile "And you are very pretty any time of the day."

Yuugi raised a brow at him "That... I'm not even going to question it" she chuckled, giving up on trying to understand anything the tired man was trying to say.

"I love you" Yami whispered, moving his finger from her lips and running his hand across her face.

"I love you too" Yuugi whispered, meeting him halfway for a kiss. "Goodnight Yami" she deadpanned when he grabbed her butt.

Yami grinned shamelessly with a chuckle "Goodnight Yuugi."

The two cuddled together, falling asleep wrapped in the warmth of each other's embrace.

* * *

The scratching sounds of pencils across paper were heard throughout Yami's study as the man got back to work. His picture was finally almost finished. He couldn't have cut it any closer though. He had three more days before both of his books were due. The first one was finished and had been finished for a week now. The one he was currently working on was halfway done when he'd started on it and he was now working on the final picture of it.

"How's it coming dear?" Yuugi practically sang on her way into the study.

"Almost done" Yami sighed.

Yuugi peeked over his shoulder, watching as he colored the picture, bringing Izabelle and her friends to life in a forest. "She is just so darn cute."

Yami chuckled at her words, she always said the same thing about the little chibi characters. He scratched in the last few words to the book, placing the final page on the stack once it was finished. He sat himself back in his chair, Yuugi leaning over him, pressing her nose to his forehead to look in his eyes. "Done now?"

"Yeah" he responded softly.

"Good" she said with a smile, leaning up and kissing him with an upside down kiss.

"What was that for?" Yami chuckled.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I wanted to" she shrugged, turning and walking out of the room.

Yami shook his head, turning back towards his desk and clipping the book together. He stood from his desk, walking out of the room and into the kitchen where Yuugi stood, clipping the dead leaves from a plant in the window. He walked up behind her and watched her touch the delicate leaves, her hands barely touching them, yet glazing across them. He smiled watching her carefully trim the small plant.

"Were you wanting to do something today?"

"Not really. I don't feel much like going out today" she sighed.

"Well there's a first."

"I know. It's so unlike me."

"Sounds like someone could use a day to relax" he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear.

Yuugi looked over her shoulder, a smile kissing her lips when their eyes met. "I just feel really tired. I kept waking up all those nights to come get you off your desk, and I guess it just wore me out."

"C'mon" Yami coaxed, turning her around and pulling her forward.

"Where are we going?"

"_We_ are going to lay down. You could use a nap and I'm gonna wait for the kids to get out of school."

Yuugi sighed, knowing she was too tired to argue with the man. "Fine."

The two of them laid down, Yuugi falling asleep not even a few minutes after her head hit the pillow. Yami ran his hand across her face, gently folding her bangs behind her ear. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up and going out to the recliner to watch TV.

**Me: Okay, got it done at 4 am, I've been up all night working on these stories. I just sneezed and bit my damn tongue, so that's bleeding. As if shit wasn't already bad enough... . Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
